Plan B
by Lodemai04
Summary: Zeref has a plan to save the future; Igneel & Anna will assist while having a plan of their own. However, their actions will tie two families together across the arc of time. Was Natsu & Lucy meeting purely an accidently, or was it fate. NALU later on, several OC intros, and dimensional planes. (FT mages will be included). Warning adult themes and language.
1. Chapter 1 - The Plan

**First story on FanFiction enjoy.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail - just my crazy thoughts...**

 _I've been away far too long been writing and working on this story but honestly I was burn out not from the story but my day to day. I won't bore you with the details or say I'm sorry because hey it's honestly just life and things can get in the way. Finally I've got some time for me and with that I will be bring you more updates soon._

 **Updated 4/28/18**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – The Plan**

400 years ago, Earthland was devastated from a war that raged between dragons, mages, and humans all wanting control no matter the cost. The land was left in ruin, leaving any type of normal life a sad dream in the eyes of those lucky enough to have survived the onslaught.

Zeref was a cursed mage, he used forbidden magic, breaking the most fundamental laws of magic. All to save the life of his beloved younger brother; a pink haired 3-year-old named, Natsu. Zeref had succeeded in reviving his younger brother, but it also resulted in creating something way darker than the mage could have ever imagined. Natsu was infused with a demon which had taken control of the toddler's body; transforming the child into that of a young man with the appearance of a half human and half demon.

Zeref rejoiced having his little brother back, even if he was a demon. However, the demon which Zeref merged with Natsu's body and soul, robbed the child of his natural innocent light; which used to shine brightly with wonder from deep within his onyx orbs. The demon transformed those caring eyes into ominous bloody globes, which glistened bright each time the boy took a life or laid waste to the land with his indiscriminate destruction. Demon Natsu had a focused goal to destroy his older brother, taking Zeref's power adding it to his own. For several years, the demon terrorized the continent; in order to stop the path of destruction, Zeref had to strip the demon's soul from Natsu's body. He bound the demon soul within the pages of a book Zeref titled as E.N.D., Etherious Natsu Dragneel.

Since Natsu's soul had been stolen from heaven, the only way to insure the angels would not come to reclaimed it, would be to hide it by linking Natsu's soul to his own. Zeref's soul was cursed, as such would not be allowed to crossover creating the perfect blanket to hide his younger brother. Zeref believed he had the power of the gods due to his creation of the Etherious demons and hiding his brother from heaven. What the dark mage failed to understand, playing god came with severe consequences. However, it would take over 400 years to see the full effects of his blatant arrogance.

With Natsu's demon sealed away, the boy was reverted back to his toddler state; Zeref could not stop to enjoy in his brothers return as Acnologia the black dragon was steadily growing in power. The black dragon hated anything with a lifeforce who stood in his way. His ultimate goal was to rule over the world after he had eliminated any force which would oppose him.

In a collective effort to defeat Acnologia, those who championed for peace: dragons, mages, and humans came together to suppress the black dragon, in a final effort coined the Dragon King festival. From among the ranks, it was the Celestial mage Anna Heartfilia, who cast the Urano Metria spell, injuring Acnologia. This gave the allies of peace, the ability to inflict enough damage on the dragon to force Acnologia's retreat. The Celestial Heavens magic was consuming the black dragon's power, forcing Acnologia underground to conserve what was left of his life force. The land was safe for the time, however; everyone knew this would only be a temporary solution to a larger problem. Time, would serve as the greatest enemy, the longer Acnologia had to recover, the stronger he would become.

Zeref devised a plan to rid the world of Acnologia, in order to succeed the mage needed an alliance with a champion of the Celestial heavens, and a dragon. Not any dragon would do, Zeref needed Igneel King of the Fire Dragons.

Zeref sought out Igneel; remembering back to the first time he met the dragon, coming up on Igneel while working on his research deep within the forest. For the longest time Zeref believed Igneel was just another fairy tale from his village nestled deep within the valley near the mountains of said fire dragon. Zeref was surprised Igneel was indeed very real; the mage was even more impressed by Igneel's view of the world, just the way he regarded life in general. To the dragon life was a precious thing to be valued and nurtured not to be wasted with wars and hatred. This did not mean Igneel shied from combat, the dragon understood there was times you had to fight, to hold onto what was dear, even if he was fundamentally opposed to it.

Armed with this knowledge Zeref knew Igneel would unite with him, the hard sell would be the force of light. Anna Heartfilia a Celestial mage who trained at the same academy as Zeref had done several years prior; educated amongst the wisest mages from all over Earthland. It was this level of training which gave her the ability to hone her magic, giving her the capacities to land the crucial blow against Acnologia during the Dragon Festival War.

Anna was truly a beautiful woman both inside and out; at the young age of twenty-two Anna was exalted as one of the greatest mages of her time, a force to be reckoned with. The Celestial mage was known throughout the land for being kind, thoughtful, and an excellent strategist. Like Igneel she abhorred the idea of war, however she was a realist. There was a time and place to fight. That being so, Anna worked hard to keep loss of life to a minimum, the idea of collateral damage was something that weighed heavily on Anna's soul. It was these qualities Zeref felt he could use against the Celestial mage.

With Zeref's allies selected, now he only had to sell his strategy. Zeref wanted Igneel to select a group of dragons, who were strong and loyal to Igneel to take on prodigies, training them to be the next generation of dragon slayers.

Zeref knew dragon slayers were strong forces, as his late father, had been rumored to be the last dragon slayer of his village. He had seen his father's magic, fire which obeyed his every command; however, Zeref at that point in his young life had never seen a dragon. He believed dragon's to be only a myth, told by the village elders to entertain children. That was before the apocalypse came, stealing everything away from Zeref. For on that fateful day, Zeref's own actions set the mage on a course, which in time resulted in an unforgivable taboo.

The war had completely wiped out the remaining slayers, and what was left of their remaining family lines had become weak. Those lines would not be suitable for the future fight with Acnologia.

Zeref already had the perfect student for Igneel, as it was Igneel's father, Ifrit, who first started to teach the dragon slayer magic eons ago. The family line he had selected bore the surname Dragneel; the same family to which Zeref and Natsu were affiliated. This would give Zeref an edge, everyone was gone now except for Zeref, and even though Natsu had died in the village attack it was Zeref that reanimated his life. It was this knowledge the mage planned to use to request Igneel to raise his little brother as a dragon slayer.

Zeref found Igneel in the forest trying to rest after the war of the Dragon King Festival, the collective wars had raged for years, now was finally time for some peace. Igneel allowed Zeref to speak with him about his plan for the future; he was intrigued by the concept but was not sure it would work.

Igneel had no problem training another slayer; having trained several over the past hundred years. A three-year-old human child however was out of the question. Zeref was prepared for Igneel's rejection; the dark mage took this moment to show the dragon king the demon which lied dormant within Natsu. The only thing keeping him sealed beneath the surface was the spell contained within the book of END. By sealing away the demon, the toddler Natsu would now have a chance to be a child free from the wars and to be with a teacher/father that would protect him with his life.

Zeref also reminded him that as a Dragneel, Igneel was honor bound to protect the family line, so the name could live on. Igneel found himself held captive by his own sense of honor, understanding it would do no good to have a demon Natsu running amuck, Igneel took on the little boy as his son.

Igneel was solid in his resolve taking Natsu as his prodigy, the dragon then selected four of the strongest and wisest from the dragons and instructed them to take on a student to train for the next several years. Each child had to be an orphan, which after the war, sadly enough was easy to obtain. The children could not be older than five years in age. Zeref was pleased with Igneel's choices, he then advised the Dragon he was going to speak with the Celestial mage Anna about the next part of his plan. He would reconvene once his meeting with the mage was complete.

* * *

Igneel nodded in agreeance as he watched Zeref depart his lands. The dragon genuinely cared for the young man, even though he was known to be a cursed mage; it could not change the fact he saw the softer side of Zeref. Igneel did not agree, with Zeref making Natsu a demon nor using his surname to evoke emotions from the dragon, to get his way. However, Igneel felt a need to protect the Dragneel boys as he had known their father, the man had been a strong capable dragon slayer who loved his family, Igneel knew he would have never wanted this life for his sons.

It had been ages ago when the village was decimated, Igneel was on the other side of the continent attending to other royal issues, when death came to collect those he protected. Igneel had never forgiven himself for not being there, and when he was advised there was a survivor he sent the scholars to collect the boy, to give him a chance to learn, and hopefully have some type of future. Little did the dragon know how twisted Zeref's grasp on morality was, even as a young child Zeref was fascinated with life and death. The mage felt that the gods were trying to hold mankind down with the threat of death but if he could over come death then he would surpass even the creator.

Igneel could sense the darkness in Zeref; it laid in wait just under the surface like a viper waiting for the perfect moment to strike. So, unbeknown to the mage the dragon decided there would need to be an alternate plan, but _what would work_ was the question.

Igneel had been very specific in his selection of dragons, each possessed a ancient magic ability, the capability to transform their bodies to a human form for a period, this would come in handy when needing to get supplies and moving the children from place to place.

There were only a select few who knew this magic even existed and it needed to stay that way. As for the Celestial mage Anna Heartfilia, Igneel had met her at the last battle and had grown fond of the mage. For a human he found her to be an enigma amongst the other mages, she was incredibly intelligent and was not easily intimidated by the human male mages who seemed to believe she was nothing more than simply a lovely face. The young Celestial mage had proven herself to be quite the adversary to Acnologia, gaining the attention of many of the magic community especially that of Zeref.

Igneel sent word and made sure Anna was aware of Zeref's plan. She agreed to assist Igneel but only if he had a back-up plan, he laughed to himself Anna was proving herself to be like him in many ways. She was always thinking ahead, Igneel figured the Celestial mage may have already started on a plan of her own.

Anna was astute when speaking on Zeref. She saw the mage was teetering on the edge; Zeref did not deal well with loss and could not except, sometimes that bad things just happen. Those type of people tend to be selfish and self-destructive with a warped sense of reality. Worse yet, it was rumored that Zeref was immortal; if true, time itself could play havoc on one's soul. In the few times, she had met the dark mage, she would always get a cold unnerving feeling lying under the surface, he seemed to be a little too intrigued in her. Zeref had the mind of a master mage, however that darkness which shrouded his soul, could bring about the end of everything they held dear.

She was now armed with the knowledge of what Zeref wanted; he needed her assistance to help the dragons and dragon slayers pass through Zeref's Eclipse gate. Anna's Celestial magic allowed her to open doors to other realms; she would be sending the party to a point in time where the levels of magic had grown enough to give a rebirth to the land, and where mages magic would grow exponentially.

To do this Anna would have to issue a blood oath mandate essentially cursing her family line, to take on the burden of the caring for the gate until the date it had enough power to open for the dragons and the slayers to pass through to the future.

If Anna was going to tie her family to this legacy, she decided she would also send a child through time to be there if things were to go wrong. Anna felt in the pit of her stomach death and destruction would be the final result of Zeref's plan, even if the original plan had the best intentions for the future.

She would just have to convince Igneel this would be the best option for their back-up plan. Even though the thought of it seemed too cruel to think about, a child that would be created to take on the darkness.

Anna however, would not use an orphan to take on this responsibility. She would take on this sin, and give birth to a child knowing, she was sending them forward to deal with Acnologia and more than likely Zeref. To accomplish this Anna decided, since she was pulled into because of Igneel; she would require the dragons help. Anna would have to be extremely careful going forward not wanting Zeref to discover her plan and the best way to hide it was in plain sight.

Anna knew what she needed to do, she departed immediately passing over to meet the _Fates,_ as the mage enter the dwelling she was caught off guard as the ladies were anxiously awaiting her visit. No time was wasted as the _Fates dove_ explaining her fate. As the Celestial mage emerged from her conference, all Anna could think was, 'I _gneel is gonna kill me for this'…_

* * *

 _I'm clean-up on the chapters I have so far as I have found I was not happy with the flow in parts. There were flow issues at times also there was small hints that have been added to help with the plot..._

 _Lodemai_


	2. Chapter 2 - Anna

**I do not own Fairy Tail - just my crazy thoughts...**

 **Updated May 9, 2018**

 **Chapter 2 - Anna**

* * *

Zeref's first attempt at meeting with the Celestial mage; Anna had refused him completely, throwing him out of her home. She called him a monster for attempting to use children to clean up the mess created by Acnologia's existence. Zeref knew the light mage would be difficult to convince, but he never thought she would throw him out on their first meeting. The dark mage decided the best course of action would be to take a couple of days to regroup. Zeref went to visit with Igneel, using his time there to observe Natsu's magic training.

When he arrived, he found Natsu learning to play with fire, literally, within a week he had learned to create small flames which danced within the palms of his tiny hands. Of course, he did singe the ends of his pink hair when he got too excited trying to show off to Zeref. Igneel dropped a bucket of water on the three-year-old and scolded him to pay attention or he would not teach him anymore magic. Natsu of course started to pout, causing Igneel to roll his eyes at the boy. The dragon huffed telling the child to go play so he could speak with the dark mage.

Zeref found himself laughing at his younger brother, and impressed but not surprised; Natsu, after all was a Dragneel. Dragon slaying magic had been running in the family bloodline for centuries. Zeref also used a powerful fire demon to regenerate Natsu's life, which Zeref was sure added to the toddler's abilities.

The mage knew of course Natsu was naturally talented, always running behind their father from the moment he could walk, jumping into his father's flames with no fear. It was as if Natsu's instincts knew he was predestine, to be one with fire; being a young child, Natsu would be molded much more easily than a teen or young adult. Children did not have the fears of older humans, they just craved learning, and what was more exciting than dragon magic.

Igneel inquired as to how the meeting with the Celestial mage went. Zeref released an exasperated sigh, advising the Celestial mage did not want any part of his plan. Igneel smirked shaking his head while releasing an amused laugh.

The dragon turned giving the dark mage, a questioning gaze, "what did you expect? She is a mage of light after all." Igneel commented as if it was plain as day.

Zeref huffed in annoyance at the dragon, causing Igneel to erupt in a bellowing cackle, "s…so what's your next step, if the light mage doesn't agree to help? Hmmm?" Igneel continued to tease.

With a defeated slouch to his shoulders, Zeref announced he was going to try and speak with the Celestial mage again. Igneel finally reigning in his amusement toward the situation, advised Zeref to allow the Celestial mage to speak first, then explain why this was all necessary. If all else fails have her come visit Natsu and see that the children were not being harmed.

Zeref sighed long and deep, agreeing it couldn't hurt to try. Normally by now the dark mage would have threaten the beautiful blond or tried to manipulate the situation to his advantage. He was not above trying to seduce the young woman, as it had worked on others in the past. Zeref was a handsome man, he used all his talents to his advantage. However, he knew Miss. Heartfilia would not be intimidated or fall for simple flattery. She was a tigress a force of nature; he did not want to invoke her rage. No, he would take Igneel's advice and try his approach.

Zeref thought ' _it couldn't hurt, right_?'

* * *

Upon Zeref's return, he sent a crier to the home of the Celestial mage; requesting to speak with him, Anna refused. The dark mage waited another day, sending another crier to request an audience, Zeref again was met with a refusal. Not to be undone on the third day, he came to her home unannounced. Anna opened her front door; only to find the dark mage loitering in her doorway, refusing to move until he gained an audience.

Anna thought to herself, ' _now is the time to finally move forward,'_ but she needed him to believe, she was still an unwilling participant. Zeref apologized for his forwardness but requested her to just listen, she flatly refused so the dark mage asked her ' _why'_ the hostility.

This drew a quizzical expression from the light mage. ' _Now,'_ she thought, ' _it's time to start this game of chess_ ,' throwing her hands in the air as a sign of frustration; she played up her part as an unwilling participant.

"Fine, come in you have ten minutes." Anna huffed, she had to make sure she didn't over-do it; Zeref was not known for being patient, eventually he would find another solution to force the Celestial mage's hand.

Anna squared her head in the direction of the dark mage, focusing all her anger from her soft brown eyes, into Zeref's own coal black eyes. She took a deep breath and Zeref looked nervous, as if this tigress was about to eat him alive.

"So, you're asking me why I don't want to be a part of this plan?" Anna said her tone daring the dark mage to step into her line of fire.

"Yes, I want to hear your reasoning for your resistance to this plan, why such a strong objection?" Zeref replied in a cool calm tone. He knew he needed her help and he would do this to keep her considering his idea.

Anna narrowed her eyes, "How could I agree to let children be used like this; did we not see enough youth broken bodies from the wars? You are sending them to their death; Acnologia will not be defeated so easily, look what it took us just to drive him underground. Even using time as an ally to gain strength, the black dragon also is gaining strength as time passes. It's a double edge sword at best."

Zeref gave a slight nod, ' _so at least she is talking,'_ he thought to himself.

"I understand what you're saying, but this is the best chance. The children are being trained by the strongest of the dragons. If there is to be a future, we need the slayers to be strong and ready to fight; who else can defeat a dragon? Will there even be a future if we don't do something now?" Zeref knew he had the Celestial mage's attention.

"But to use… children. There has to be another way. You don't even know if this will work. If this fails, then we will have more innocent blood spilled. Putting this burden on children is too much. Why can't you find older mages to take on this responsibility?" Anna had to stand her ground to convince Zeref she was not in favor of this in anyway.

"The land is still trying to heal from the war. The young adult mages, such as yourself Miss. Heartfilia, are needed here as most where killed or injured during the wars. As you stated, we all know Acnologia will be back; I can only hope we have enough time to complete the strategy before the black dragon regains his strength. If you would, please come visit with one of the children in training; his name is Natsu, he is learning from Igneel." Zeref smiled as he gave the offer to Anna, he could see the curiosity behind her lovely brown eyes.

Anna looked at Zeref in disbelief, "how could you convince Igneel, King of the Fire Dragons, to be a babysitter? Are you sure these dragons did not just eat these children?"

Anna hated playing this part because she knew most dragons were kind especially Igneel, many of the great dragons gave their lives for the humans in the great war. A distressed frown started to grow on her face as she was growing tired of her performance.

Zeref sighed, "just come see for yourself and then decide."

"Fine! However, if I feel at any time you're not being honest with me, I will make you pay. Do you understand Zeref?" Anna responded in defiance.

"Very well, Miss. Heartfilia, we shall leave first thing in the morning, I will send a carriage for you." Zeref advised as he gave a slight bow, before leaving the Celestial mage's presence.

' _Hopefully seeing Igneel with Natsu, will convince Anna to assist with the plan.'_ Zeref thought to himself; knowing very well it was too soon to claim victory with the Celestial mage, but at least he believed he was one step closer.

* * *

As the carriage moved toward its destination, draped in the light of dawn, Anna found herself deep in thought, ' _I cannot believe, I allowed myself to be part of this plan, there has to be a better way'_. The thought of children being used was weighing heavily on the Celestial mage.

Anna was seated quietly across from Zeref, their destination lying deep within the forest, at the edge of the fire dragon's valley, Zeref had explained. The Celestial mage found herself surprisingly eager to converse with Igneel. It had been some time since last seeing the great red dragon; equally she was excited to meet his family addition, an adopted son by the name of Natsu. Anna knew it was a special event for dragons rarely let anyone near their young.

Anna collected her scattered thoughts, turning her focus to the unusually quiet mage seated across from her. Zeref was leisurely leaning back gazing out the window, as if he had not a care in the world. The mage looked like he was in his early twenties, however from what Anna knew of Zeref, that was not possible due to when he attended the academy and the dark events that followed him from there.

Anna figured the mage should be near his forties, she wondered if his appearance was part of his alleged curse. Anna did not know the details of what Zeref had done as it was never spoken of again. She did know about twenty years prior a magic dark swirling mist descended upon the university, everyone within the walls perished with the exception of Zeref. From that day forth he was known as the dark mage and feared within the magic community, he did help during the war, but he was ruthless in his attacks, and most feared working with the mage. Anna wondered if the curse was the magic which seemed to pulsate around the mage like a living force, it left Anna with an ominous chill which felt as if it was trying to crawl within her very core.

"You seem deep in thought, or at the very least, interested in me, as you have been staring at me for the last five minutes," Zeref smiled seductively at the Celestial mage; pleased he had caught Anna off guard with his brazen statement.

Anna could feel her cheeks burn at his arrogance, she rolled her eyes at the mage not willing to give any power to his approach, "of course, I'm in thought, as I'm not convinced with this plan of yours. I still believe there has to be a different option than using children."

"But you did agree to come to see Natsu, did you not?" Zeref was quick to remind the Celestial mage, "you're not going back on your word, are you? Hmm…" Zeref tone was teasing, seductive, he enjoyed seeing the rose blush of embarrassment grow on Anna's cheeks. It was then the mage decided Anna would be his next bed mate, as he gazed over her he could picture dominating her in every way, forcing a different blush to form on her lovely face.

Anna was no fool, she understood Zeref's tone as if she could read his mind. This instantly forced the Celestial mage to collect her emotions; her expression went blank to hide the anger which seethed below the surface. _'How dare he question me like that, a Celestial mage never breaks their word, then dare to attempt seduction,'_ Anna fumed internally, however now was not the time to let anger take control.

"Yes, and no, I do not need to be reminded of my words, even if a moment of insanity led me to accompanying you on this visit. However, my agreement to come does not equate to me being a participant in your plan. I will make that verdict once I observe the child, Natsu."

Zeref continued his teasing of Anna as he could tell he was getting under her skin, "so, you're not in your right mind is _that_ your excuse; maybe the truth is something deeper, like… you have a soft spot for me." Zeref purred trying get another rise from the Celestial mage.

"Enough with your games, do you think me so simple minded, that your casual flirting will have me falling at your feet?"

Anna did not enjoy being mocked, Zeref had read her easily, using it to his advantage. "I came with you to see the child, that is all; I ask you keep your intentions to yourself," she snapped back.

Zeref wanted to laugh out loud, but he did not want to push his luck with Anna, "as you wish my lady," the teasing tone finally gone.

Anna turned to look out the window, closing her eyes with a deep sigh, _'I'm going to kill Zeref first, then I'm going to kill that damn dragon for dragging me into this!'_ As the Celestial mage gazed upon the passing landscape, she hoped silence would return for the remainder of the trip.

* * *

Much to Anna's delight, the remainder of the trip was uneventful; with Zeref keeping to himself. After several hours, the sun was nearly overhead signaling to the passenger's noon was approaching. The carriage pulled to a stop; Anna could not wait to get out, needing to stretch her travel worn body. As she emerged from the carriage she was taken away with the beauty of the land.

The land near the capital and most of the surrounding cities was still mostly a wasteland from the war. Here the forest was hidden away; it seemed magic was guarding it from the outside world. The valley was thick with a range of colors of green foliage. However, inside the cluster of trees was a hidden meadow; with wild flowers rich in the colors of yellows, orange, blues, and shades of purple. Across the rolling meadow was a lake with water so blue it rivaled a sapphire, yet when the light hit the water it illuminated, looking like sparkling diamonds dancing on the surface. Just past the lake, the trees created a natural wall which led to the mountains of the north.

"Zeref, where are we?" Anna gasped in awe.

"This land is the farthest outskirts of what is now known as Fiore. The forest marks the barrier for Seven to the north and to the south is Bosco; but I will always remember this place's true name, the valley of the fire dragon."

Anna notice a reverence as Zeref spoke, this place was special, but it also held a pain the dark mage was trying to hide away.

Anna did not wish to pry any further, simply nodding to Zeref's response, as she walked passed making her way into the clearing. Upon entering the meadow, a warm magic ingulfed the mage, as quick as it came it was gone. Anna knew that magic belonged to Igneel; the dragon was granting her passage unto his lands.

Once the magic faded Anna was overwhelmed with the scents in the air, so sweet and clean, she was drenched in nature's own aroma of fresh water, grass, and the assortment of wildflowers.

 _'So, all the gods have not left us, otherwise this place would surely have been destroyed by the war,'_ Anna then offered a silent prayer of thanks, to whatever entity would hear her.

The sun was warm, gentle, not the typical burning hot of noon for this time of year. Anna moved further into the meadow, the light gathered around her silhouette, illuminating her even in the bright light of noonday. Zeref thought she look like a Celestial angel glowing brighter than the sun. The mage found himself awestruck, watching as the light gathered around Anna, the dark mage wondered if it was a reaction due to her Celestial magic or just her natural power; both theories seemed plausible.

Zeref found himself spellbound, as he watched Anna's blond hair, swaying slightly in the wind. It was secured in a high soft pony tail, her hair long enough to reach below her waist. The mage gasped as he watched the wind catch Anna's golden locks; swirling the strands of gold as they sparkled in the light of the sun, then falling back to wrap around her body.

Anna had chosen to wear a simple white dress which flowed freely to her ankles. It had an empire waist which hugged to her breast safely securing them, with a blue ribbon just below which sat stark against the white of the dress, accentuating the mage's figure. The high waist line allowed freedom of movement, as the soft breeze whipped the light material around the mages legs. The sleeves of the dress were slightly off the shoulder, made of a silver sheer material, which shone brightly in the noon sun, appearing to glow against the porcelain skin of the blond.

As Zeref stood watching the Celestial mage he knew he wanted her more than just a bed mate. It was not love, the curse would not allow that, this was merely a want. He desired to control something out of his control, he wanted to _dominate_ , enslave her, a bird caught helpless in _his_ cage. This would of course have to wait, first, he needed her help to complete his plan.

Anna was aware Zeref was watching her every move, the unsettling feeling had returned, she knew he was staring at her with a hunger, with lust flashing in his eyes.

' _I need to be careful around him',_ she thought to herself. Anna was no fool, she had encountered this same look from several males trying to gain favor with her. However, this time, she was uncomfortable; Zeref was powerful, but just how powerful was unknown. Anna forced her feelings away, locking her fear down; she needed to keep her balance, it was time to meet with Igneel, and let him know of _her_ plan.

* * *

 _Again, not changing the plot the changes are to make the flow much better. Most of the update is more explanation of feelings._

 _Catch you on the flip side. Lodemai_


	3. Chapter 3 - The Fire Dragon King

**I do not own Fairy Tail - just my crazy characters.**

Updated May 12th, 2018 (AN notes at the end)

 **Chapter 3 – The Fire Dragon King**

* * *

Zeref moved to stand next to the Celestial mage, he was watching her closely; Anna seemed to be lost again in thought as she gazed out to the horizon., Zeref could tell Anna was studying the sky for something. As if Zeref could hear her inner thoughts, he made a moved to edge closer to the Celestial mage, invading her personal space as he leaned down to whispered into her ear.

"Igneel will be coming down from the mountains shortly, he is training Natsu, on how to increase his internal flames to keep himself warm in harsh environments. The dragon was aware of our presence probably thirty minutes to an hour before we arrived."

Anna shuddered at the sudden invasion of her personal space; she wanted to push the man away, his magic seemed to crawl over her being. Zeref was acting too familiar with her, she did not care for his invasion of her person. The Celestial mage knew she would need to find a way to put an end to his advances quickly, before things got out of hand.

Stilling her nerves Anna decided to engage Zeref into conversation; asking several questions she had been mulling over since his invite to visit Igneel.

"How old is Natsu?"

Zeref was surprised the mage didn't slap him away, a sinful desire to keep pushing the mage began to overwhelm the man. However, he needed her cooperation, so play time would have to wait. Wanting to keep the lines of communication open, Zeref decided he would answer all her questions it would serve to help convince her to assist with his plan.

"Natsu is around three-years-old." There was no emotion in Zeref's voice just a matter of fact statement.

"What! Three, he is just a baby… a toddler, and he can wield a dragon's magic, no less the fire king's magic, that's…that's unheard of."

Suddenly the Celestial mage stomach started to twist, a bile brewing up from the pit within, "w…what did you do to that child Zeref, and don't lie to me. I will know if you lie!"

Anna was beyond angry, Zeref knew she spoke the truth, her promise of pain evident on her face; he relished in her rage, sparking his own desire for her further. Yes, domination of the Celestial mage would be sure a sweet release.

 _'She is too smart; however, I can work with this. I will tell the truth, just leave the part out about the demon.'_ Zeref mused to himself.

Zeref's dark mind was racing, excitement building under his skin, however, he knew he needed to calm. Stamping down the darkness that was clawing at his mind, wanting to play with the shiny toy in front of him; the mage took a deep breath to focus calming his emotions, then began weaving his story of selected truths.

Zeref gave a slight sigh, "Natsu is also a Dragneel, like me, which means he is one of Igneel's original dragon slayer line. Natsu and I, we are the last of the Dragneel family line. The rest were killed during the attack on the village that once stood in this very place, or they fell during the wars."

"So, your saying, Igneel agreed to take on the child, because he is the last of Igneel's chosen dragon slayer line?" Anna questioned, she was surprised by Zeref's sincerity. "I never realized slayers were considered to be part of family lines tied to certain dragons or that your surname of Dragneel was connected to one."

Zeref looked to the sky as if remembering a deep pain from the past, "there is a reason for that, if anyone was to find out the origin of the families, it would have marked them all for termination. It was that very reason the village that once stood in this place was targeted and destroyed, along with everyone that had been there that day."

Zeref flinched as he continued his story, "as it was, Acnologia did discover this information, taking it upon himself to decimate the remaining families including my parents and little brother. It was the same fate for Natsu's parents." ' _Not a lie'_ Zeref thought _'just a play on words, a stretch of the truth.'_

"I'm sorry…" Anna didn't know what else she could say, she could see the raw pain exposed in Zeref's eyes. So many had been killed during the years the wars plagued the land. For now, there was uncomfortable peace but, everyone knew it wouldn't take much to have another full out war on their hands.

"Are the other children like Natsu?" she continued with her questions.

"I believe so, Igneel chose the dragons he trusted which would participate in the new generation of slayers; he also created the guidelines for choosing the children. I do know they are all orphans like Natsu which most-likely would have been left to die without parents."

"I see… So, when do you think Igneel will arrive? As you stated he is already aware of our arrival," she questioned.

"Knowing the Fire Dragon King, he has been watching us since we arrived, and listening to everything we discussed."

"What!"

Anna was shocked, "I have heard dragons have increased senses but to be able to hear and see everything from a mountain range is unheard of even for the King of the Fire Dragons, I assumed it was his magic that alerted him to our presence." It was at that time Anna saw a large shape take off from the mountain side.

Zeref smiled, "I believe Igneel has decided to grace us with his presence. I will let him explain when he arrives. Miss. Heartfilia, if you would please, make your way over to the lake, I will bring over a lunch for us to have with Natsu."

Anna bowed her head slightly moving as requested over towards the lake. The Celestial mage watched in awe as the large dark mass grew closer. _'Incredible'_ was all Anna could think, the dragon closed the distance at a remarkable speed, yet flew with so much grace. She wondered how something that large could be so nimble in the sky; how could such wondrous creatures, be driven to the point of near extinction.

Anna found herself taken with the sight of the dragon, she did not even notice Zeref had returned and was standing at her side. Zeref lightly grabbed the arm of the mage, startling her causing her to jump.

"I'm sorry, Miss. Heartfilia, please move over here to the side, this will allow Igneel to have plenty of room to land".

"Of course," was all Anna could muster, she hesitantly allowed Zeref to guide her to a safe spot.

She was lost in the moment as she watched Igneel approach, for some strange reason she couldn't tear her eyes away from the dragon. Anna was familiar with Igneel having met during the war, but being here, in his natural environment it felt _right_ , natural, instead of that of a bloody battle field.

"Are you surprised by the actual size of the dragon, Miss. Heartfilia?" Zeref smirked again moving within her personal space, "I know you both were on the battlefields together, working to stop Acnologia, but have you ever been this close," Zeref said, as his lips lightly touched her ear as he whispered.

This action caused Anna to gasp, _'he is to close',_ regaining her senses, she nearly jumped as she moved out of Zeref's reach. He was taking this too far, this was well outside of her comfort zone. She stared angrily at Zeref, but what she saw reflected at her had her blood running cold. She could tell the dark mage was delighted with her reaction, his grin promised maliciousness and a desire, Zeref was looking at her as prey. Anna could tell the dark mage was about to say something else but was distracted when Igneel landed with barely a sound.

A relief washed over the Celestial mage, with the arrival of Igneel, she looked up locking gazes with the face of the red dragon. Igneel had an air about him that dripped of royalty; he was the essence of a true born King, in his case he was the King of the Fire Dragons. The scars upon his being were his medals, of battles won, from present and long ago, attesting to the fact that no force was greater than he.

Igneel looked down on the small humans below, "Good day Zeref, and my lady the Celestial mage, Miss. Anna Heartfilia, the same mage that stopped Acnologia in the great war. It is a pleasure to see you again, meeting here in my lands." Igneel bowed in greeting the mages.

 _'Wow is he pouring it on thick today',_ both mages thought to themselves. Zeref's interest peeked not realizing how well Anna was acquainted with the dragon. A question to be asked in the future.

"The pleasure is mine your majesty," Anna replied.

This acknowledgement made Igneel give a smile; he was known to be a little vain, "Please call me Igneel, my lady."

"Then please allow me the same courtesy, I prefer just Anna."

"As you wish…Anna."

Zeref just rolled his eyes at the sentiments, looking around the dragon, Zeref noticed his little brother was nowhere to be found, "Igneel, greetings… where is Natsu?"

"Ah yes, Natsu," Igneel reached out his balled clawed hand, extending down to the ground. He slowly opened it up to reveal a small pink-haired child curled up sleeping.

"Natsu, wake up you have guests. Brat WAKE UP you need to have better manors," Igneel chided trying to wake the child.

Suddenly up popped the boys head, lazily up rubbing his eyes, letting out a big yawn. Igneel shook his head and announced proudly, "I would like to introduce you to my son Natsu Dragneel."

The child sleepily looked up at Anna, once he caught sight of the Celestial mage his eyes grew wide, accompanied with a big fang tooth smile. Anna look down at the boy with eyes as dark as obsidian, which held flecks of emerald, a head full of wild pink hair, and sun kissed skin that looked like it would be warm to the touch. The Celestial mage couldn't help herself, she was instantly taken with the child; at that moment all she wanted to do was to curl him into her arms and protect him from the outside world.

Anna could not help but smile widely while gazing at the toddler, "hello Natsu."

Then suddenly it hit her, "you called him son… not student?"

Igneel could tell the mage was confused, "dragons do not just teach the art of dragon slaying, we take those mages as our children, especially those who never had a hatchling. When I infused Natsu with my magic it changed his body to have properties like my own. Even his scent changed to match that of my own child, as if he was born to me. He is now my blood, my son, the Fire Dragon Prince."

"I never knew, slayer magic held such a personal link," the Celestial mage responded in amazement.

"This is also why many dragons never wanted to give the humans magic, they felt it was dirtying the blood line of dragons. I however, have had immense joy raising my children; I also morn for them when they leave this world."

"How many dragon slayers have you raised?" she questioned.

"Natsu will only be my third son. I raised two brothers, their father being one of the three original fire slayers of Ifrit. Their father was the only one of the three of the Dragneel line to have offspring. In turn my first sons raised their offspring in the ways of dragon slayer magic. However, not every child of my line can be a dragon slayer, such as Zeref, even though his father was a slayer. Those who are trained by a dragon normal prove, be stronger than those just born into the family line, however this is not always true either. I believe this is nature's way of making sure there is not an over population of dragon or their slayer. It's amazing how nature works to balance all things, even magic."

"Incredible, I was ignorant to how special the bond is between dragon and their slayer," Anna replied.

Anna knew this was not information Igneel would share freely, but it seemed the game was on. Igneel was doing his part to keep Zeref happy and the keep the arrangement with the Celestial mage a secret. Anna was about to ask more questions when she felt a pull coming from the bottom of her dress. As the Celestial mage looked down she was met with Natsu staring brightly at her with the biggest smile. Anna couldn't help but be pulled in by toddler, crouching down so she could talk to him directly eye to eye.

"Yes, young prince?" she questioned.

"You pretty… are you an angel? You smell good too!" Natsu exclaimed reaching his hands out to her, begging to be held by the Celestial mage.

Anna could barely contain her excitement over the attention from the pink-hair toddler, not wanting to upset the dragon she looked up to Igneel and questioned, "Igneel may I?"

"You may?"

With the dragon's permission Anna reached out to the child, Natsu ran into her arms reaching up giving her a bear hug around her neck. It felt so _right_ to hold this child, it was if he was her very own. She tried to shake away such a ridiculous thought; she had just met the boy however, everything in her being told her Natsu was hers to protect. She found herself giving into nature hugging Natsu tightly to her chest; the boy giggled apparently feeling the same as he nestled further into her embrace, hugging her neck with all his might.

"You are very sweet, young prince. To answer your question; no, I'm not an angel, but I am a Celestial mage."

"Show me… magic PLEEEESSSSEEE! I show you mine!" The little boy started to squirm in her arms, eager to show what he had learned. Anna found herself a little sadden having to release the boy, setting him gently back on the ground, so he could show his magic.

Natsu ran to grab a stick, "watch" he exclaimed as he blew onto the stick until the smallest ember started to flicker to life; it didn't take long before Natsu had a small torch going.

Anna clapped praising the toddler, "Natsu, that was amazing!"

"Now you PLEEESSSEEEEE…. I waannna seeee you magic."

"Well of course, young prince, since you graciously showed me yours. Let me ask you, what would you like to see: a lion, bull, mermaid, goat, scorpion, maybe… a dragon?" Anna teased as a smile graced her lips.

"A DRAGON PLEASEEEEEEE!" The pinkette boy squealed in excitement.

"As you wish, young prince," Anna stepped back reaching her hand into mid-air when suddenly an opening came out of nowhere.

Reaching inside the opening the Celestial mage pulled out of key adorned with blue sapphires on the teeth and body of the key. The key itself a metal silver in color yet, it appeared almost translucent. The top of the key was ornate, the center a constellation design with a diamond representing each star.

Anna lovingly smiled at Natsu, "I'm glad you pick the dragon young prince, I would like to introduce you to my dearest friend and longest companion."

Anna held out the key and chanted, "I open the planetary gate to Earth, the constellation protector Draco, come forth to me." Suddenly a loud ding sounded throughout the meadow, the sky appeared to turn to night. Natsu found himself afraid, running back to the comfort of Igneel's hand, but the boy did not stop watching, he wanted to see the dragon.

Just as the sky turned dark, light started to break back through, it seemed as if the heavens floated down in the form of a dragon, but his skin looked like it was the night sky with all the constellations moving on his skin. When the Celestial dragon opened his eyes, and mouth, each emanated a brilliant white glow as the stars in the heavens.

"Anna, it's been far too long. It don't seem ya gotten yourself into any trouble so how can I assist ya today? Or did ya just miss me…?" The males all sweat dropped, was the Celestial dragon flirting with the Celestial mage?

"Stop it Draco, the young Fire Dragon Prince, Natsu wanted to meet you." Anna huffed as she pointed over to the child still sitting in his father's hand.

"Oye, Igneel is that ya, fire breath? Wait n this pink-haired runt is ya kid?" Draco taunting statement dripped in sarcasm.

"What did you say light bright!" Igneel bellowed back.

Both mages stood there stunned by the way the dragons interacted like two school yard friends who edged each on with taunts.

Anna realized what her spirit had said to the dragon king, this caused her temper to flair, "Draco… Apologize NOW!" Anna demanded, humiliated by her spirit, "I swear; I can't take you anywhere without causing trouble."

"Oye, I don't mean no harm. Me n Iggy go way back, don't we Iggy," Draco teased.

Igneel was growling at this point, "Don't call me Iggy, space dust!"

"Draco do not test me! Apologize! I don't care if your best friends, siblings, or enemies from long ago. This type of conduct will not be tolerated. DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND. ME!" Anna was threatening at this point the Tigress within was ready to pounce.

Both dragons, Zeref, and Natsu froze in fear. _'Anna is scary'_ was a shared thought between the four. They all found themselves apologizing just to be safe, even little Natsu understood self-preservation at that moment offering a soft ' _sorry'._

 _'Today is going to be a long visit'_ Anna sighed to herself. She allowed Natsu to play with Draco a bit before closing the dragon's gate.

"Okay everyone time to eat, and to get down to business" Zeref announced, he was feeling confident the visit was going well, he was sure the Celestial mage would soon agree to join his plan.

* * *

 _I have been re-reading the story and was not happy with the flow. Also I had items that were to be included and forgot so fixing that. I was so excited to start writing again after so many years I found out just how rusty I had become. Creative writing is just so different from emails or meeting notes._

 _So I'm going to pull down the everything after chapter three to give it the love it deserves. I would encourage you to start back at the beginning and work your way forward. I will have chapter 4 posted in the next several day._

 _Please let me know your thoughts and catch you on the flip side ~~ Lodemai_

 _YEAH WINTER IS FINALLY OVER!_


	4. Chapter 4 - Secrets of the Light

**I do not own Fairy Tail - just my crazy characters.**

Updated May 13th, 2018 - _Happy Mother's Day_

 _AN Notes at the end - this chapter is really only about 3,900 word count._

 **Chapter 4 – Secrets of the Light**

* * *

Lunch was pleasant and thankfully uneventful, Zeref used this time to go into further details of his plan with the dragons and why he needed the help of the Celestial mage.

Anna was lightly shaking her head, "so you want to use the Eclipse gate? Do you know how much magical power is rumored to be needed to operate such a thing? Even with the assistance of the dragons I don't believe we can generate enough power to open the gate."

Zeref already knew this to be true, "I don't disagree Miss. Heartfilia; however, since I created the gate, I know what is required to power it. If we are patient, waiting until the next solar eclipse, this celestial event will supply the gate with more than a third of the power needed. I also know you are in possession of all twelve of the zodiac keys, and you alone can command all twelve keys in unison. The twelve Zodiac spirits combined with my power should be more than enough to complete the remaining power needed to open the gate."

Anna was bothered by Zeref's knowledge of her acquiring each of the Zodiac keys. That information had been a guarded secret, _'how did he find out'_ she pondered. She even made it a point not to show her keys to anyone. During her battles, she was known to only use three spirits, and the other were solely used for reconnaissance missions, to retain the secrecy.

The only way he would have found out she obtained the twelve keys was if someone from her inner circle had betrayed her. It may have been even a simple mistake of over hearing a conversation; this knowledge could have dire results for the mage. The keys were priceless magic items and with only twelve of the golden keys in existence, it would make her a target for those who coveted power.

She was glad Zeref didn't seem to know of ' _or at least he did not mention'_ her ability to create gate keys, like Draco's. It was common knowledge; silver keys were easier to obtain as they were duplicates, such as Canis Minor the dog. However, Draco was a Celestial dragon; he held power equal to that of an Earthland dragon.

 _Draco was the guardian for a planet he referred to as Earth; it resided within a galaxy called the Milky Way. Draco had told Anna many stories of the Earth realm he watched over. The dragon explained Earth as a sister image to Earthland and was the original birth place of the dragon's. Draco was the strongest of the dragon spirits; like Leo for the Zodiac, each gained strength from the holders of their key. In one of his many ramblings about Earth, Draco told Anna nine planets existed within the realm; and each was protected by a different dragon spirit, much like the Zodiac for Earthland._

 _These spirits however, were different from the other Celestial's. Unlike the Zodiac they could not be forced to bond with any Celestial mage. The spirits were picky when it came to whom they would bond, and the mage would have to have the power and knowledge to forge a key. Draco had refused for centuries to allow himself to bond with another mage. However, one day while visiting the Earthland dragon's, Draco told Anna of how he had sensed a Celestial wizard with a pure magic essence._

 _Following his senses, Draco's magic led him to a young blond girl playing by the water, he explained she glowed like one of the stars in the night. The dragon found himself coming back to this realm often to watch Anna for the next several years; finding her to be compassionate, strong, and intelligent._

 _The girl trained tirelessly, learning how to wield her powers as a Celestial mage, she would talk to the stars at night as if they were her only friend holding all her secrets. Anna was only twelve when Draco finally made his presence known offering to become her first spirit. He taught her how to forge a key with a willing spirit creating a special bond, which of course was his key._

 _Anna treasured the fact Draco found her to be more than a master. In her late teens, while taking a break after a hard-won battle, Draco grew quiet. She remembered how his expression grew somber as he gazed at her. Draco, in a rare moment of vulnerability explained, how he had watched her grow from a child into a young woman, she had become his closest friend. He loved her, his best friend, and he knew through her that there was more good in the world than evil. He also told her he knew she felt the same way; he ended the serious conversation by handing Anna a drink to celebrate friendship, a battle won, and the future._

Anna smiled to herself recalling the memory of that night, it was her bond with Draco, which made many of the gold keys worked their way to her possession. With Zeref knowing so much about Anna, it made her nervous, she would have to proceed with care.

"The Zodiac spirits will not be happy being used to disrupt the timeline; they will not want to take a chance messing with a realm gate," Anna warned.

"Excuse my ignorance, but as I understand it the Celestial mages have contracts with their spirits and therefor they must do as you command. You are their master correct?" Zeref statement was challenging Anna's power directly.

Igneel watched Anna with a quizzical interest, ' _how is she going to get around this'_ he wondered. To help ease the growing tension between the two mages, Igneel decided to add to the conversation.

"My friend, I believe you are looking at this in the wrong way. The celestial spirits are not objects; they have feelings like humans and dragons. In their world they are living beings, they can even be killed under the right circumstances. So, for one to just assume they will do whatever Miss. Heartfilia commands without some hesitation would be foolish; would you not agree?"

Zeref did not like the correction from the dragon however; the interjection could not be ignored. "So… if this is the case, Miss Heartfilia would you be willing to have a meeting with your Zodiac spirits to see if they would agree to lend their strength to assist with opening the gate?"

Anna was relieved Igneel understood her magic, his kind understanding words warmed her soul. She could feel she was becoming jaded with the constant battles and fighting amongst others she had seen over the years. She was barely twenty-two yet, spent most of her life fighting for her survival and those of the innocent around her. The more she learned about the dragon the more she appreciated him. She turned her focus to the dragon and his young son; giving them a warm smile, before turning back to Zeref.

"My spirits are my friends, I do not consider myself their master as you stated, we are teammates. However, you are correct, as I do hold contracts which work to benefit both parties."

After several tense moments Anna continued, "I will confer with the Zodiac; just know I will not do this without their consent."

"See… I knew we could find a way to compromise." Zeref expressed holding an air of accomplishment.

"There is still the issue of how long this plan will take to accomplish. I believe the next full solar eclipse will not be for another eight years. Do you seriously think we can keep Acnologia at bay for this long?"

Anna knew the black dragon would be attracted to any immense draw of magic power, anything associated with the gate would be like a beacon to the dragon.

Zeref gave a small smile, "leave that to me. I've had people searching for where Acnologia is hiding, since you injured him in the last battle. While we know we cannot kill the dragon, while he is resting there is a way to prolong the healing process."

This peaked Igneel's interest, he had not said much as he wanted Zeref to trust he was on board with the plan. In all honesty, Igneel agreed with the need to create a new generation of dragon slayers; he just didn't trust Zeref wouldn't try to use them to his advantage, especially Natsu.

"What is it, you plan to do, to slow down Acnologia?" the dragon questioned.

"Ah… Igneel, as you know, a dragon will heal themselves over time. They will retain the scars from serious battles like the one across your eye, but these are battles with other dragons, which are considered like magic. Battles in which the wounds are inflicted by magic from a mage takes longer to heal if they are strong enough, however few mages would ever be strong enough to affect a dragon. In this last battle however, it was not a single type of magic which caused the damage but several diverse types, with hundreds of mages striking as a unified force. Miss Heartfilia it was your magic that landed the deciding blow using one of the strongest celestial spells known to man. A literal strike from the heavens, a type of blessed event against the dark."

Both Igneel and Anna gave the dark mage a perplexed look, Zeref sighed, "it's simple really; the different magic's are working against the dragon's natural antibodies, which are slowing the healing process. Plus, he is not dragon born, but a slayer who has gone mad, his own magic transforming him into a dragon; but his healing process is still human, just sped up. Think about it, do you really think the black dragon would not have returned if he was able to fight?"

Ann and Igneel looked at each other and nodded in agreement, Zeref had a valid point the black dragon never left a fight without destroying his opponents.

"Once I'm able to locate the dragon, I will be able to set up a barrier to trap the him in a temporary time barrier. Acnologia will not be aware of the barrier, however once its time magic dissipates he will know he has been tricked and will likely go on a massacre with the three of us at the top of the hit list."

"Great… we can be killed either sooner or later at a non-disclosed time." Anna was frustrated she did not like the options being presented.

"You're putting these children in danger, because they were the lucky ones to be chosen to take on this magic; which Acnologia wants to kill them over. Please…. correct me if I'm wrong here." Anna held distress in her voice she had honestly hoped they would not have to rely so much on what if's. She could not imagine a worse fate for the little pink haired boy playing at Igneel's feet.

Igneel responded, "Natsu is my son, I understand your worry. Know this, Natsu's safety is my priority. This is his only chance of survival. This war has not been kind to anyone, if I can give my son a few years of peace then I'm all for it."

Anna knew Igneel would not budge, the dragon was known for being a stubborn hot-head, but loyal to a fault. Exasperated Anna grumbled, "FINE! It doesn't seem I can talk you out of this plan. I still need to speak with the Zodiac."

"Excellent! Let's get headed back to the city and allow Igneel to get back to training." Zeref was pleased with the Celestial mage finally condoning his plan.

"No"

"No?" Both males questioned in unison. ' _What was wrong with this woman now_ ', Zeref wondered as he found himself frowning at the Celestial mage.

"I'm not ready to head back to the city. I would like to stay the week with Igneel and to have a better understanding of slayer magic, and to get to know Natsu better. I see it like this, you're asking me to give up the next eight years of my life, tying my future family line to this plan correct?" Anna stated while smiling brightly at Zeref, with a wicked twinkle in her eye.

"Well… yes, we will need the assistance of a Celestial mage from the future to open the gate on the other side when the heavens a line again. However, what does this have to do with you staying with Igneel for the week?"

Zeref was nervous, Anna was clever, and suddenly to happy; the dark mage worried she was going to attempt to talk Igneel out of his plan. He knew the dragon king held the blond mage in high regard after working with her during the war.

"Simple, you asked me to come out here and _observe,_ right?" she replied.

"Well, yes I did…"

"While I'm beginning to see your position to this matter, a couple hour meeting is not near enough time to make a life changing decision, wouldn't you agree?"

"Well… I… guess I… can see your point," the dark mage stuttered, _'damn it where's she going with this'_.

"Good, I'm glad you see it my way." The mage turn staring at the dragon, "Igneel, I do not wish to impose on your home. However, I feel I must make this request. It is the only way to insure I make a well-informed decision for my future, and for that of my family line. It's plainly obvious you two have had plenty of time to mule this over, now I believe it's my turn."

Igneel didn't know what to say this was not in the plan, "well… um… my lady, you did not bring any necessities to stay for a week."

"Yes," Zeref commented "you have no clothes, and would a lady of your standing, really want to sleep outside under a tree?"

Anna glared at the males, she was a warrior, and both males knew the conditions she was in during the war. She had slept outside many times with her men, just glad for moments of rest. She was never one to believe in the need of indulgence in what many deemed as the comforts of home.

"Zeref, as you stated earlier I have all twelve of the Zodiac keys, all I need to do is request the basic items needed and they will assist me. As well as my spirits will want to talk to the Fire Dragon King. I do have a very good understanding of how they think. If you want their support, I suggest you both get used to the idea I'm staying!" Anna beaming knowing she had Zeref uncomfortable for a change.

"Fine… I will stay with you as well."

"No."

"No? What are you protesting now," Zeref was at his wits end, this woman was beautiful, but her mind was cutting; she was a warrior with honed skill. At that moment he realized his desire for dominance over the mage growing again, he had to fight off the images which started to consume his mind; Zeref shook his head and focused on the request from the blond mage.

"I want to hear what Igneel has to say when you're not around. Not that I don't believe Igneel can't make a good judgment call; I don't need the two of you ganging up on me. I have had plenty of one-on-one time with you Zeref. Now, I request the same with Igneel, and his son. This was your idea _remember_ , to _observe_ Natsu."

Anna sweet voice betrayed her. Zeref could feel her words laced with venom; she challenged him much like he had done to her earlier. Zeref knew she was enjoying his squirming to find reason to keep her away from the dragon nest. 'C _areful what game you play Anna,'_ he smirked to himself, his mind reeling in thought, ' _two can play your game and I don't lose'_. Catching himself before he said something crass aloud, releasing a soft sigh the black mage turned to address Igneel.

"Igneel… I must leave this decision up to you as it is your home, and you are in the middle of training Natsu." Zeref was sure the dragon would refuse, knowing the Celestial mage would respect Igneel's wishes and would more than likely still assist in the plan out of respect for the dragon.

Igneel raised his head to answer, when Natsu ran up to Anna, "you stayin for the week? PROMISE! Will you play with me and tell me stories? Can I play with your dragon again?"

Zeref and Igneel both froze they had not considered Natsu was paying any attention to the conversation, and the toddler had taken an instant liking to Anna. _'Crap now what',_ a thought both the dragon and the dark mage shared as both had a tough time saying no to the pink haired boy.

Anna gave the toddler a warm smile her chocolate eyes sparkling in the afternoon sun, "Yes, I will promise to do all those things, young prince, if the king will allow me to stay?"

"Daddy PLEASEEEEEE! Let the pretty lady stay I want to PLAYYYYYY! She promised to read me stories! PPPPPLLLEEEAASSSEEEE Daddy!" Natsu was begging with the biggest grin and puppy dog eyes he could muster.

"Boy, we have training to do," Igneel huffed.

Tears started to form in the corner of Natsu's eyes and he started to hang his head low. This simple action caused the dragons' heart to burn with pain. "Oh hell… do you really want Miss Heartfilia to stay with us for the week?"

Natsu's head shot back up, he responded with his voice cracking slightly, "yes daddy… PLEASE," Natsu was begging again.

Igneel sighed, "alright. Miss Heartfilia, I would be honored if you stayed the week with myself and Natsu. Please understand his training is most important so please do not question any of my methods."

Natsu was looking at the mage, pulling at the hem of her dress, urging her to pick him up. Anna reached down pulling the boy into her arms. Natsu grabbed a hold of her neck and nuzzled in close to her ear, "now you have to keep the promise," he whispered to the mage.

Anna's heart stung, how could this child; she just met, have such a profound influence on her. She couldn't help but giggle as she hugged him closely, a gentle warmth encompassed her, she knew no matter what she would keep Natsu safe. _'Is this what a mother feels,'_ Anna wondered as she pulled him closer tightening the hug, she whispered back into Natsu's ear, "I always keep my promises". What she didn't notice was the way the two males were staring at her. One with a loving admiration as he heard their private conversation, the other with jealousy over the affection she showed so genuinely, to a child she had just met.

Anna laid a soft kiss on the boy's forehead, pulling him close for another hug before gently placing him back on the ground. Natsu was smiling brightly as he ran back to Igneel. Anna found herself in a daze, _'what's wrong with me,'_ she wondered. She was brought out of the warm feeling when she noticed Zeref's cold eyes, he gave her a look of wanting to rip apart her soul.

Zeref was furious, Anna was confused at what she could have done to foster the look in his eyes. She knew she had pushed his buttons earlier, however this was look of a scorned lover. It made her uncomfortable, so mush so she could feel Draco pushing against his gate begging her to allow him through.

Igneel also noticed the way the dark mage was glaring at the Celestial mage. This was bad, Igneel knew Zeref's magic could go out of control if he didn't get a handle on his emotions quickly. What the dragon didn't understand was why Zeref was so suddenly unbalanced, and toward Anna no less.

Acting quickly Igneel made a request, "Zeref, would you speak with me alone. Anna, would you mind taking Natsu to play over by the lake," both simply nodded in agreement. The air was electric with discord, Anna knew not to say anything further, not wanting to invoke Zeref's wrath.

"Very well, please excuse me for a moment," Zeref's statement was that of a polite excuse, however his tone was cold as ice with no emotion. The Celestial mage gave a slight bow, moving away with Natsu to give the males their privacy, at least it seemed Igneel's simple request slightly defused the dark mages anger toward her for the moment.

* * *

Igneel walked toward the forest tree line, Zeref followed along side-by-side, "don't worry, I will get her to agree to assist us," Igneel stated with an air of confidence.

Zeref was still angry, however it was dissipating as quickly as it came, "she is up to something, but what is the question… She is no fool; quite the worthy opponent in every sense." The dark mage continued to grumble, "we need her Igneel, to make this happen! Make sure **_you_** get her to agree, or I will do what I must to insure her participation." The dragon knew Zeref was no longer in a negotiating mood, the mage would do _whatever_ it would take to make Anna assist him.

"It won't need to come to that, she will be willing. I admit, I didn't expect her to want to stay; however, it does give me the time to convince her, this turn of events I believe will work to our advantage."

Zeref looked over to the dragon, it was evident he was tired with the discussion, "let's head back it's getting late. I need to return to the city. You just make sure when I return, she is in full compliance or **_I will_**."

Igneel did not care for the mage's tone, giving a warning to Zeref, Igneel responded in a low growl, "understood."

Zeref stopped in his tracks, realizing he had just insulted the king, "my apologies Igneel, I find myself taking my frustrations with that woman out on you. Please forgive my insolence."

"None of that my friend, let's get you home so you may tend to your other affairs. Leave Anna to me, by the weeks end you will have the ally you require."

Zeref nodded, satisfied with Igneel's assurance, the two started the walk back where they had left the Celestial mage with the child. Igneel watched the pair playing; Anna's safety was now a cause for concern. It seemed they would have much to discuss once Zeref left. For now, things would proceed as planned, the dragon needed the dark mage to leave so he could discuss today's events with the young woman. More than anything Igneel wanted to apologize to her; by asking for her assistance he had put her in danger.

Igneel saw through Zeref's carefully crafted façade. The dragon could sense the dark mages interest in Anna, it was not purely as a comrade. No, it was something darker, primal, and almost animalistic. Igneel looked to the sky, _'Anna, what have I gotten you into,'_ he wondered.

* * *

 _So I'm a mom of two and I'm doing what I want taking time for me! Happy Mother's Day to all the moms and even the single dads that do both roles._

 _I would also like to acknowledge all of you that have been following this story and to all of you have just started to follow. Thank you for your all your comments and PM's, just for giving my story a chance. Wow thank you all!_

 _AnnabethAlAbbas,512productions, AbbieJean, Angels Fury, Azumii22, Beckweet, Bibliophobia962, BlackHeart-FallenAngel, BigMasetheDon, BlackRoseDraco, Chaoslordofthevoid, Court818, **Dragonblaze66-thank you for your PM's you have been with me since the beginning** Dark Mystique, 31, EllaFairy, Faelia-Heartfilia, Gayres0918, Grizzly98, HandsomeWormsLoL, HawkVT, HeavensDragon27, Hunk-is-my-baby, Illusions From Ink, Jacque618, JcL107, Johnny Spectre, **Kikusedu-love you so much thanks for keeping me on track!** , Kirito10, Kiraka69, KrispiKreme, LastMidnightcat, LCPL Pacman, LePengwen, , Lucky Arya Wolf, LuckyRose7, MadreaderBoguswriter, Major Whitlock's Girl, MarSofTheGalaxies, Micaeladaina, MightyNinjaOfTheNight, Mike Uzumaki-Heartfilla, MilleGirl, MotherOfDragons1227, MyaNiLa, NineStars, OliTassell, Orionsky0301, PikaGirl2016, Pikachu1441, Promiselight, PerfectlyStrange, Promiselight, Purple's Angel, Redzuki, Satan's Little Rabbit, Seawen, SerenaCrimsonEternity, Silver712, Stryker187, **Tails911- thank you for your comments, you always make me smile** , ThayetJade, Thundersage25, Triggered-NaLu-Potato, Wacko12, WinterComet, XBlackDevadX, Yuraookami, Yuuma73, aidansidhe, akuma no akiba, aprillynd, ashinsky, debbyzps, dreamsandfaiths, enchantedbeauty1, family adventures, gypsygirl368262, hapiflower, infinitelypanda, jesylin, jojoinuyasha, kat1017, , movielover312, mreimismatched, my lil' cherry blossom, mynameishelby, newbyfroob, ninja-assassin04, rickyrich95, the Composcreator, toffeeapple11, weaponXfire, wordcandy, yuzukikuran476, Zaconator and Zackis, _**-** _ **love you happy MOMS DAY!** , firedamio, kitsune-miko-witch, kwhitewolf26, natsu77, pailhiw026chonlada, _pop miku **\- love you crazy otaku!,** qasderwed, quidditchChick6, the-smart-otaku, yuzukikuran476, and guest!


	5. Chapter 5 - Mates

**_I do not own Fairy Tail, just my crazy characters. Enjoy_**

May 19th, 2018

 **Chapter 5 – Mates**

Zeref instructed the Celestial mage that he would return for her in seven days' time, "are you sure... you don't require anything?" the dark mage questioned; his demeanor had return to that of his normal calm state.

"No. Thank you for inquiring, I will be fine," she responded gently, understanding it would not be wise to upset the man again, especially since she still didn't know what she had done to elicit his ire earlier.

Zeref then turned his focus to the dragon, "Igneel, in my absence, please make sure you take care of Miss Heartfilia," it was a simple statement, but Igneel could feel the malice behind his words. Igneel was concerned for Anna's safety, if she did not comply to Zeref's way of thinking, the dragon knew the dark mage would make good on his earlier threat.

The dragon was about to respond when Natsu bounced over to Zeref, "I'll take care of the pretty lady. Promise!" Natsu looked up at the dark mage giving him a big fanged smile, and a quick hug, before hurrying back over to Anna's side.

Zeref returned a smile to his little brother, nodding to the Celestial mage and the dragon. He turned walking to his awaiting carriage, before he entered he turned back to study the three of them, "I will see you in a week." Igneel and Anna nodded in acknowledgement.

Once Zeref was comfortably seated inside, he started to replay the events of the day. _'She will help us'_ he thought with arrogant confidence. Quickly, his thoughts melded into a more sinister nature, _'I will own her, either by her own choice or by my will either way she will be mine to do as I please. I do hope she resists´._ The image brought a dark smile to the mages lips as he silently longed for the more forceful approach, wanting dominance.

His thoughts shifted aimlessly, this time to Natsu; _'why did everyone instantly find themselves attached to his little brother. Igneel had become a loving father quickly; Anna was won over at first sight of the boy. She was obviously taken with the toddler, to the point of fawning over him,'_ Zeref felt himself getting irritated, was he jealous of Natsu?

No, he couldn't be; he was the one who gave Natsu life once again. Yet, the thought, was there, brewing in the depths of his mind. Natsu didn't need any of them, only his brother Zeref. The dragon and the mage were only to ensure Natsu would grow up strong. Zeref shook the dark feeling away, instead choosing to focus on getting some rest. He needed to put all his efforts into finding Acnologia. There would be plenty of time for him to pursue the Celestial mage; for now, Natsu could have her attention, it was only a week.

* * *

Igneel listen carefully for Zeref's carriage to move well beyond the boundaries of the forest before choosing to speak with Anna. She seemed to understand Igneel's concerns; choosing to go occupy Natsu by playing a game of tag. She waited for Igneel to signal it was okay to speak openly.

Once the dragon was sure it was safe, he called her and Natsu over. As they approached Igneel could read the concern on the mages face. With his head hung low Igneel requested, "Natsu would you please go start a fire for dinner," with a large fanged grin and a nod of his head, Natsu quickly took off toward the fire pit.

Igneel glanced at the mage with a tired face, "Anna… I'm sorry; I should have never pulled you into this."

She gave the dragon a small grin, "It's not your fault, Zeref had been planning to include me in this mess all along."

The dragon stared questioning, "how do you know?"

"He gave it away, when he mentioned I held all the Zodiac keys. It would appear Zeref has been watching me closely for some time. It's a well-guarded secret, as to which keys I possess, something I trust with very few. I'm amazed Draco or Leo didn't pick-up on it, I would suspect he has been using several people to gain that type of information."

"I have to find a way to get you out of this," distress was evident in the dragons' voice.

"Come now, do you really believe that is an option?"

"No, but I don't want to see you get hurt. This is not just about the DAMN plan you know; he has other things in mind for you. I… I saw it in the way he… he was watching you." The dragon seemed to growl as he spoke.

Anna stared quizzically at the dragon, his hesitation had left her momentarily speechless. The dragon appeared to be embarrassed, and yet she was sure his growl had a jealous tone about it. If it wasn't for the fact Igneel was a red dragon, she was sure his face would have been flush; he appeared to be mortified by Zeref's attitude toward the Celestial mage.

Anna couldn't help herself, as she started to laugh, "Oh...really… You noticed huh..." she was still laughing as she shook her head side to side.

"This is not funny, I'm serious!" the dragon was getting annoyed, how could she be amused by this?

"No… Your right it's not funny." Anna stopped laughing but her smile remained.

Not wanting to upset the dragon any further she shook her head releasing a sigh, "listen… I have been fighting for my existence since I was of an early age. Do you really believe, this is the first time a man has looked at me as nothing more than something to dominate?"

The mage's tone was simply matter-of-fact, as she raised an eyebrow to the dragon, as to state, it was nothing out of the ordinary. The dragon couldn't help but release a warning snarl from deep within, just the thought of anyone looking at her like a possession infuriated him.

Igneel's reaction, caused Anna's body to shiver in delight; _gods_ she wanted to hear that sound again. ' _What is wrong with me'_ she questioned silently, shaking off the arousal as simply exhaustion from the emotional day.

"Igneel, it will happen again, maybe not with Zeref, but another male will get beside himself, however you need not worry. I'm very capable of taking care of myself, I am a Celestial mage after all, so I'm never alone."

"I. DON'T. LIKE. IT!" This time Igneel could not contained his distain; he didn't understand it himself, why was he so livid. What was worse, he knew he sounded possessive, it was as if someone had entered his nest without his approval.

Anna's body reacted again to the growl, wrapping her in warmth yet, it also held a soft scolding causing her to shudder. However, she was not a child and did not like being reprimanded for something clearly out of her control. She had no regulator over others lust and was not about to get a lecture from a dragon.

Anna narrowed her eyes, as if to bore a whole into Igneel, she raised her head defiantly as she snapped back, "well guess what! I don't like it either but, its life and people can be stupid. I have grown up learning to deal with what's handed to me. I don't need a lecture from a dragon about how to take care of my person. My spirits and I have done fine thus far. "

Igneel was taken aback by the Celestial mages ferocity; he swore in that moment she was a dragoness not a human woman. Shaking his head, the dragon couldn't understand why Anna wasn't troubled by this development.

"Why are you so calm about this?" his tone pleading, Igneel hated to admit it, but his feelings were a bit hurt by Anna's outburst toward him; he only wished to keep her out of harm's way.

Anna was caught off guard with the tone of his query, "honestly, I don't know why. I was fully aware of how he was studying me, and I do have trepidation toward the man. However, I will not live in fear of Zeref or anyone else. Besides he needs my help, I don't believe he would risk turning me against him."

Anna gave Igneel a smirk, "I have a plan on how to keep Zeref's lust at bay, yet still keep him happy by believing I'm committed to his plan." The dragon admired the Celestial mages confidence, yet he still believed she was underestimating Zeref.

Igneel lowered his head in an agonizing display, "I'm sorry… Anna, I…"

"Stop, apologizing Igneel, you're really starting to piss me off!" Anna was irritated with the dragon grumbling.

' _He didn't do this; it's all Zeref's doing; so why the hell was he apologizing!'_ Right now, she needed to focus her energy on the problem at hand.

Before Igneel could say anything, Anna walked over and placed her hand softly on the side of the dragons' jaw. With weary eyes she looked up, pleading with the dragon, "please... can we stop talking about this and use our energy to start working on our plan, we only have a week?"

Igneel was speechless, why did that simple touch, cause him to feel warm, _'I'm a damn fire dragon, that touch should not hold that much heat"_. The dragon found himself staring into the pools of her deep brown eyes. What was it about this human female that had him acting so protective? Yes, he admired her, hell he even considered her a friend.

 _'What the hell was this feeling? She had to be some kind of descendant of a siren... That has to be it!'_ That was the only rational thought the dragon could come up with, _'I mean she is a human for god's sake!'_

* * *

A couple of minutes had passed, and Anna had been trying desperately to get the dragon to snap out of his thoughts, "Igneel… Igneel… HEY! Are you okay?"

"Huh? What?"

Nervously Anna turned her attention to the fire pit, "um… Natsu has the fire going; I think he may have gone a little over board?" She wanted to handle the issue herself, but she had promised not to interfere. Plus, Natsu seemed to be having the time of his life as the flames grew higher.

Igneel looked up to see the fire was over twenty feet tall and threating to overrun the barrier of the fire pit. "Damn-it boy! What did I tell you about getting too excited with fire? ARE YOU TRYING TO BURN DOWN THE FOREST!"

Natsu, jump back looking as if he was on the verge of tears. Anna took one look at Natsu then turned back to the dragon giving him a deadly glare. "DON'T YOU YELL AT HIM! If you hadn't been day dreaming, then you could have been watching him. What kind of parent lets a three-year-old start a fire and not watch them anyway?"

"A FIRE DRAGON... "Igneel roared back, "normal fire can't hurt him so starting a fire from scratch is part of his training!"

Igneel turned his focus to the fire and began to breathe in deep. The fire was pulled into a steady stream flowing back into the dragon's mouth, until the fire returned to a more manageable size.

"Natsu... that fire tasted great, you used some good wood for burning." Natsu looked back up at his father with a big tooth grin.

Anna stood with her jaw gaping open, "wait... You… You eat f…fire?" She questioned with a gasp.

"Yes… I **_am_** a fire dragon. Natsu can eat fire too, just not a fire he created from his magic, same goes for me. Which is why I have him learning to create fire from scratch, so in tough times he will not go hungry."

"Really! That is amazing!" Anna answered excitedly, she was in pure awe of this knowledge, "I guess I have a lot to learn about dragons. However, right now, I'm tired and hungry. If it's okay with you, I would like to call one of my spirits, so I may prepare dinner?"

"That, I can agree on," Igneel replied with a smirk.

The Celestial mage called on her spirit Virgo the maiden; in a flash of gold, a pink hair spirit appeared. She had brought food and supplies for the dragon nest for the week. Virgo insisted on staying to assist with dinner, as she had not seen Anna is some time. Once everything was prepared the spirit joined the trio for the evening. Before returning home, Anna gave Virgo a message, requesting a meeting with the Zodiac to discuss Zeref's plan. Virgo gave a deep bow, returning in an instant to the Celestial kingdom. It was late, and Anna had finished setting up her sleeping mat near the fire, with the dragon settling down nearby. Natsu was yawning but he shuffled his way over to the mage.

"Tell me a story, please?" Natsu muttered as he yawned.

Anna smiled shifting onto her side so Natsu could crawl up next to the mage, laying with his back against her stomach. Anna giggled lightly at the boy's ability to force his way into her personal space. She couldn't help herself as she lovingly pushed her fingers gently through his wild pink locks, amazed by how soft they were. She was about to start, when Natsu reminded her again of her promise to him, which she happily agreed to.

Tonight, she told chronicles of her spirit Draco, the dragon spirit for a planet called Earth. The mage explained how and when she met Draco; his duties as the guardian of Earth and of his remarkable powers. How he once lived on Earth not as a spirit but a real live dragon; she even relayed stories of Igneel and Draco's adventures from ages long past.

Igneel laughed to himself as he quietly listen to the tales, he had not realized Draco's deep seeded trust in Anna. So deep the dragon divulged on his life before becoming a spirit, and the adventures the two dragons shared back on Earth before the war of heaven. This Celestial mage had to be special, if Draco willingly contracted with her at such an early age. Igneel decided he would inquire further with his old friend, the next time he had a moment alone with that, ' _stupid sparkling dragon'_.

It only took about 20 minutes before Natsu was asleep; he curled up into the mage snoring peacefully. She didn't want to move the boy; fearing she would wake him.

Anna looked over to the boy's father, "Igneel, would it be alright if Natsu sleeps here with me?"

Giving the Celestial mage a big grin, Igneel's heart swelled with pride; Anna's protectiveness of his son warmed his soul. _'Is this what it's like to have a mate? Wait what the HELL, where did that thought come from?'_ the dragon wondered. Igneel never considered having a mate; the dragon king was too busy protecting his dragon's and fighting wars to be bothered. However, his dragon sense had been going on overdrive since Anna's arrival.

"Of course, let the brat sleep." Anna smiled; she leaned down planting a soft kiss on the pink head of the boy.

It had been a long day; tomorrow they had their work cut out for them. "Good night Igneel".

"Night Anna."

* * *

Once Anna was sure everyone was sound asleep she grabbed Draco's key, ' _Draco I need to talk to you, I'm going to astral project, please use your spirit form as well.'_ Anna drew her magic pulling her soul away from her body, only leaving enough behind to keep her body alive.

Anna understood how to unlock all her Celestial magic; it was a part of one of the original three branches. Most would use the simple terms such as Heaven, Earth, and Hell magic, yet it was so much deeper than that basic knowledge.

Celestial magic was born from high magic or the magic of Heaven the same used by the angels. It was this magic that would allow Anna to astral project her soul; it also gave her ability to open portals. This was dangerous unless you understood what dimension you opened. As far as she knew she was the only Celestial mage who could use her powers like this, it was all due to her training with Draco.

Once Anna had reached her full projection she went to wait for Draco over by the lake, only those with the power to see the dead or other spirits would be able to see her in this form. Her soul sparkled like golden stars under the moon light. She had heard some dragons could see beyond the vail, this was because they too were born of the original magic. Not taking any chances, she stayed away from the camp site. Igneel might have the ability to see her soul, but he would not be able to hear her discussion as she was beyond the vail in the spirit realm.

As she reached the lake, Draco's key began to pulse; suddenly a spirit was standing looking down on Anna. It was a male just over six feet tall, he was slim, yet his body was well-defined, with sun-kissed skin much like Natsu. His hair was jet black and hung just past his jawline in the front and went to his collar in the back, but his most attractive feature was his sapphire crystal eyes, which were decorated with silver speckles.

"So, you decided on your human form tonight? Hmmm Draco?"

"Ah…. You know this form drives ya crazy," Draco mocked with a devilish smile.

Anna couldn't help but roll her eyes, "why must everything with you have a perverted tone, can you just say hello?"

"Ya know I'm just razzing ya kiddo," Draco loved teasing the mage.

"Yeah, yeah… Would you please stop the playing around for now?" Anna's shoulders relaxed as she released a sigh she didn't realize she had been holding on to, "did you hear everything from today?"

"Yeah, I stayed." Draco started to frown, "I'm with flame brain, I don't like this. Anna, you need to let Iggy figure a way to get ya out of the middle of this. Zeref is dangerous and unstable, his soul was pulsing with darkness the whole time he was here."

"Not an option… I'm going to assist Zeref and Igneel. I can't let anyone else be dragged into this. Plus, what other Celestial mage do you know has my level of power?"

"Anna…"

"No listen… This is going to go one of two ways. One, I go along with the plan or two, he forces me or kills me to get my keys and attempts to finds another Celestial mage to complete the plan."

"You don't kn…"

"Come on Draco, you are thousands of years old how do you think this is going to play out, honestly."

Anna knew she was right. She waited for Draco to respond. "Damn-it… I don't like this."

Draco was engaged in a staring contest with his best friend, when he noticed something brewing. "What are you thinking kiddo? I don't like when you get that weird look in your eyes."

"If the dragon slayers are going forward in time using the Eclipse gate, can't I do something similar? If I use Celestial spatial magic infused into a lacrima, it could be used then to hold a body in a coma state. It should work to keep a child safe, suspended in time. I believe it would work what do you think?"

"Wait… what are you talking about doing Anna? Didn't ya just throw a fit about the dragons using the orphans?"

"Yes, but I won't use an orphan, it has to be **_my_** child." She looked at Draco, mustering all her confidence as she spoke softly but with determination. "For the lacrima to work the child would need a strong magical ability, and a connection to Celestial magic."

"HAVE. YOU. LOST. YA. MIND!" the dragon roared, "Anna, big problem here, you don't have a child. Damnit you have never been on a real date! What are you going to do just pick some random idiot to have sex with?"

"Wait… Please don't answer that, I don't want to know…" the dragon felt like he was going to faint.

Anna sighed, "Draco, Please I only have a week to figure this out…"

"Oh, hell no! You can't be seriously trying to pull this off in the week; not while you're out here in the woods with Iggy in his nest. There is no way he would allow an unknown human male anywhere near you or his nest while you're under his protection. Iggy will flip out when he hears this SHIT!"

Draco could hear Anna's heart racing, she was starting to blush, her words stammering. "Well… you see…"

"Anna… What you playin at? I'm not sure I can handle any more of your crazy ass plan. So, what… you goin ask Iggy to fly you over to the closest town so you can, get knocked up?"

Anna's eyes grew wide as if she had been caught; Draco couldn't believe what he was seeing or his own words, 'd _id I really just say that?'_

 _"_ I think… I'm going to be sick…" the dragon began to whine.

"I can promise you, Iggy is not gonna go for this plan of yours. He won't allow a male near you unless it's your mate. Which, may I remind you, ya don't even have a boyfriend." Draco seemed please as he scolded his master for her crazy idea.

Anna took a big breath, "Draco, can you stop being a drama queen for one moment, and just listen to me."

"Whatever Princess… you… have lost your damn mind. HUMANS! Ugh…" Draco studied his masters expression; her eyes pleading for him to stop judging her. He started to feel guilty, he knew his master was an intelligent woman, there had to be more to this plan.

He gave an exasperated huff, "fine… tell me your whole plan. I promise, I will hold my comments until the end." The dragon made a cross over his heart to indicate he would listen.

"Well… you see… I… I don't… just want a human father for the child… I… I want a dragon that can transform to a human to be the father."

Draco stood there with his mouth wide open; eyes big as saucers, glaring at the mage before him. _'She is insane; all the battles have fried her brain. Wait, oh hell no... She best not be talkin about me.'_

"So, you see… I happen to know Igneel can transform into a human. I also know he has never had a mate. So… Um… You see that makes him perfect for the job. Don't you think?"

Suddenly the dragon forgot how to breathe, things were going black. _'Anna just said she wants Iggy to father her child. What the hell is with humans, don't they understand anything! Oh crap… I'm the one that told Anna about Iggy and his abilities and the mate thing. HE IS GOING TO KILL ME! Mental note… no more hanging out in human form, with Anna drinking in a tavern!'_

"There is one more thing…"

 _'Please stop... I can't take any more information,'_ the dragons mind was racing but he remained silent as he promised, wanting nothing more than for this conversation to end. This was worse than when Anna was sixteen and had asked him about dragons mating verses humans and sex. _'And I thought that was the worst conversation of my life... nope this is way worse.'_

"I know you probably will think this is foolish but, I went to converse with _The Fates_. They facilitated this plan stating, it was predestined, I was always meant to be Igneel's mate."

Anna took a big breath, "they informed me the moment my daughter took her first breath in this world, her soul would facture into two fragments. Half to reside within the body of my child here, the other soul fragment would be sent to another parallel dimension."

The Celestial mage nervously studied her spirit, he was abnormally calm. She knew Draco was livid, however there was no time to waste being passive she needed Draco's support, so she continued. "The soul within the other parallel would be placed within a family of strong magic lineage. Since the soul is from my child it will retain characteristics of both myself and Igneel. When the child passes over in that life, the soul will then enter a cycle of reincarnations, this will allow her to gain knowledge and training over several lifetimes. This process will repeat until the day comes for the two soul fragments to reunite into the body of my daughter here in Earthland."

As Anna finished, she noticed her spirit was pale as if he had seen a ghost. In all her years of knowing Draco she had never seen him fear anything, but the look in his caerulean eyes told her something was very wrong.

 _'Shit! This is bad. I can't believe she went to The Fates; what was she thinking? FUCK! Those damn harpies knew she would come to them. Anna, your too smart for your own damn good! If the Fates are involved, then it's no doubt, she is Iggy's mate. Damnit, it explains his reactions from today, Iggy's already showing the signs of recognizing his mate even if he is not aware of it. I wonder… this kind of magic will not come cheap,'_ the dragon's thoughts were flying a mile a minute, it was if he forgot his master was standing before him waiting for a response.

"Draco?" Anna questioned softly, she sounded so vulnerable it ate him alive, it was something he never wanted to hear again.

The dragon huffed as he gazed down at his master, she looked as if she was on the verge of a breakdown. Pushing away his own reservations the spirit sighed pulling his master into a protective embrace. Draco focused on Anna, speaking to her gently.

"Anna, yah know, your my best friend, right?" The blond mage nodded in acknowledgment against the dragon's chest.

"Kiddo, I know your serious about this, but right now, I want to throw you into a cell, an throw away the key, if only to save you from yourself." Anna tensed slightly, she could tell he was being cautious with his words.

"But, I know yah. You're smarter than any creature, I've met in the last 500 years. Which is why I wanted to help you, and why I've taught you about the other realms and different magics out there."

Draco settled his chin lightly on the crown of his master, while squeezing her tighter to him, "Yah know me, I will be honest with you. I _fucking_ hate this plan." Anna flinched at his words but did not interrupt her spirit's confession.

Draco found himself exhausted releasing another long sigh he had been holding in, "yah shouldn't have gone to _The Fates_ ; however, if they gave you this plan then it's as good as underway and probably has been since before you were born. What bothers me is, I know this level of magic requires something from you, what's the price?"

Anna gulped trying to stall; she didn't want to tell her spirit. Draco pulled back, so he could study his masters reaction to his question, she was hesitant. "Anna, answer me, what's the price of this magic?"

Not wishing to drag this out any further, the Celestial mage looked up losing herself in the dragon's crystal azure orbs, and began, "I won't be able to move forward in time with the dragon's, slayers, or my child. When the time comes, I will remain behind in this time as the others move forward to the future."

Draco was shaking, his head nodding in disapproval, "that's too much Anna... Yah gonna want to be with your child every moment. I can't see you locking them away without you and Iggy to protect them. You need to understand if you mate with a dragon, it's not gonna be like a human marriage; mating runs so much deeper it's a melding of two and becoming one. Bein a mate it touches everything even your magic changes. Yah not gonna be able to let go of your family, without intense pain on a spiritual and physical level."

"Please... I'm beggin yah don't go through with this. Working with Zeref is one thing but dragon mating and leaving a child, that's a different level." Draco's heart felt it was being crushed, he didn't know what he could do. He needed to find a way to convince his master to walk away from this ridiculous plan.

Anna could see the conflict Draco was in, "I know… it hurts, but it's the only thing we have. You were right you know; _The Fates_ stated this path was written in the stars eons ago. Plus, Zeref will never see this coming."

"But Anna…"

"There is no way Zeref will leave me be, so isn't it better for me to at least have this plan, it gives us some form of control? We have to do something, if you have a better idea please let me know, I'm all ears."

"Fuck! You know I don't. Argh…" Draco was helpless, all he could do was support his best friend. He wrapped his form around her tighter to let her know she was not alone.

Exhausted from of the day's events, finally caught up to the mage, by letting her emotions get out of control it created a strain not only on her magic but her physical body as well. Feeling as if she would pass out the mage looked up to her spirit, "Draco, I need to rest. Would you please come tomorrow when I talk to Igneel and the rest of the Zodiac in the morning?"

"Man, you don't waste any time do yah?"

"Nope," Anna couldn't help smirking as she replied tauntingly. Draco gave one last squeeze as he held her close to his chest, "well you know me, never one to run from a problem." The mage pulled away from the dragons' chest looking up to give him a soft smile.

"Well damnit, I wish yah would learn to run sometimes," The dragon pouted, "go get some rest kiddo, I will stand with you tomorrow, but be ready for the _SHIT STORM_."

Anna laughed at her spirit, "so dramatic," she shook her head and sighed taking one last look at her spirit, she spoke in a sincere tone, "thank you Draco… for everything. Good Night!"

With that Anna let go of her astral form and she was gone, her soul returning to her nearby sleeping form.

Draco watch as the Celestial mage's spirit dissolved into flickers of golden light, he thought the process always looked like an explosion of stars which quickly faded away. He looked over to her sleeping form, "Good night my Princess and may the Creator help us tomorrow."

* * *

 _Morning everyone one!_

 _I would like to welcome the new followers: sayumiko0, Waterkase, bahall1964, Kitty-cat989898._

 _Special thanks those who took the time to commented or sent me PM's. Next chapter will be coming soon._

 _Catch ya on the flipside ~~ Lodemai_


	6. Chapter 6 - The Fates

**I do not own Fairy Tail, just my crazy characters. Enjoy**

May 20th, 2018 – Happy Birthday ~ ** _Kikusedu_**

 **This chapter is mainly from Draco's POV**

 **Chapter 6 – _The Fates_**

* * *

I stood there debating with myself; the entrance to the realm of _The Fates_ loomed ahead _._ Millennias had passed and yet those three ladies of fate, still gave me the creeps _._ My first and last meeting with _The Fates_ , was on the day I was killed by one of Earth's hero's; it had been one of many tests to earn his redemption. The last thing I remember from that time, was staring into the sorrowful eyes of the hero; realizing the impact of what he had done. I was the last of the dragons who remained behind on Earth. My death marked the end, of the longest supernatural beings to ever called Earth home. As my soul left my dragon carcass, I wondered if I would awaken in the _in-between;_ a rumored realm the Creator built for those born of magic to be judged, before moving onto the internal resting place.

When I awoke I was in a large room, the first thing I notice I was in the form of a human man. I never possessed that level of magic like my friend Iggy. As I stared down at my human form I realized I was not alone. Standing in front of me, was three ladies, _The Fates_ themselves, their eyes bearing down on my very soul. The only information, _The Fates_ departed to me that day was simply; I had been chosen, _'whatever the hell that meant'._

From that day forth, I had become the first of the Celestial dragons, gaining a human form and a new dragon body. I was coupled to the planet of my birth, Earth, that same day eight other dormant dragon souls were assigned to the other planets within the milky way. As I stood there, in the realm of _The Fates,_ staring up at the heavens, I realized the stars were always the same, no matter what dimension one resided in. I found that trivial bit of information my only source of comfort as I was forced into my new existence.

I was now one of the spirits, of the Celestial kingdom, but not really. I had abilities other spirits did not, I never understood it, yet I never wanted to question it either. The biggest difference, I'm able to choose my master. My key could only be claimed if the mage was strong enough to create it from their magic, and I still had to deem them worthy.

After leaving Anna, I knew, I needed to converse with _The Fates_ , it felt as if something was off. I would do anything to try stop this plan of Anna's. _'I have got to save her from herself, she has no idea what it means to deal with The Fates,'_ these words repeating, screaming inside my head like a sick mantra taunting my being.

I knew I was probably too late, for once _The Fates_ had decided it was final. As it was their job to be the balance of all life. However, me being me; I couldn't stand the idea of Anna being a pawn in any kind of grand scheme. Even if it was for the good of the kingdom, or the future, the girl had been through enough hardship. Anna, my best friend; for her, I have to try… Right?

Celestial magic gives me the right to converse with _The Fates_ ; even more so, since I'm the leader of the Celestial dragons. I still have no clue why, _The Fates_ picked me. At the time of my death, I wasn't as strong as many of the other dragons, my magic was creation. ' _Ever hear of mother nature? What if I told you she, was a he, and a dragon.'_

I know I'm clever, with an extensive knowledge on magic, humans, and the different dimensions of space. However, if I was to be honest; Igneel would have been the perfect choice, but he left for Earthland, and this path was given to me. After ten minutes of grumbling to myself I found my resolve; I planed on using my station to get my answers, and hopefully get my best friend out of this crap.

It didn't seem like I had walked very long when I found myself standing, staring into the cavern where the three ladies were housed. Many believed the ladies of _Fate_ were old crones; boy… did they have that mythology wrong. I've never saw their full faces; however, I can tell you they are anything but aged and unattractive.

Halted to the entrance to the cavern, I noticed nothing had changed from the last time I was there. _The Fates_ were quietly staring into the heavens as they stood on their pedestals. Each _Fate_ stood an impressive seven feet in height, yet in their presence the atmosphere made them seem so much larger, I believed it had something to do with their magic aura.

The ladies dressed identically; adorned in robes which spilled to the floor in the color of midnight blue silk, trimmed in sparkling silver brocade. The garment was secured at the throat with a clear diamond broach, underneath they wore simple gowns of silver silk which clung loosely to their curves. The robe had a hood which covered their eyes to the bridge of the nose, but the lower portion of the face was clearly exposed. Displaying their full cheeks, rivaling that of a cherub, with soft lips in the lightest shade of rose. Their skin pale, appearing translucent, due to the soft glow which radiated under the skin. _The Fates_ hair was white and emitted a soft purple hue, that could only be seen when the light would hit it right. Today their hair was braided intricately as it hung down past the hips.

 _The Fates_ look like they could be angels or maybe they were the messengers of death, for me I guess in a way they were both and neither.

Currently, they had Anna's future in their hands, her life strung across a gold string; it was the same for all humans and other magical creatures alike. _'Okay… it's now or never… time to walk in and make my demands, yeah… like that is going to work with these ladies. What am I going to do'?_ I shook away the thought, I needed to focus and stay out of my head.

I heard _The Fates_ voices hum together as one, "Draco, we have been expecting you… please enter".

Of course; they knew I would come they know everything, why I even thought I would be a surprise is beyond me. " _Fates_ you know why I'm here, so tell me what's really going on, why do ya need Anna"?

"So, you wish to stop Anna from fulfilling her destiny?"

"Yes! Wait… isn't this just her crazy plan, you helped her devise?"

 _'Oh crap… they said destiny… Anna wasn't playing when she said this was predestined; those orders come from the powers above, The Fates are just the facilitators. No this was not good.'_

"Draco stop looking at this with such a small line of sight. This destiny has been set well before Anna was born, it was why you were chosen. Do you not wonder why, of all of those you have watched over the years it was Anna, you wanted to help? So much so, you have stayed by her side since the first time you saw her."

I stood there dumbfounded, I didn't know how to respond, it was true. The first time I spotted Anna, as a young child, I knew she was the one I would take on as a student. I just attributed it to me being a dragon thing, following my instincts, it's how we work.

"Hold on… now your sayin I'm part of this insanity too… ya know I don't have the patience for this shit, so can you just get to the point already."

"Very well Draco; you were the first, Igneel the second, and Anna is the third and final component needed for this destiny. You know all too well the power of three in magic. Everything powerful comes back to three. You are the teacher/protector, Igneel the warrior/father, and Anna completes the triad of fate filling the role of the light/mother."

"Not following this fate ya speaking of, an I'm not in the mood for the riddles, please speak plainly."

"Draco, the plan of the black wizard must happen. So, must the alternate plan for Igneel and Anna's children. While Anna believes to have had a hand in this plan it was set in the stars long ago. There are times within all realms of existence where the balance must be corrected. Much like what happened on Earth and the battle of heaven."

"Wait… Are you saying Acnologia, is a threat on an apocalyptic level? You said Iggy an Anna's children; is she going to give birth to more than one?"

"Yes, this threat could obliterate Earthland and every living thing. As for Anna, once the dragon takes his mate Igneel's son, Natsu, will be Anna's son as well. Is this not the dragon's way much like the humans?"

I thought I was losing my touch; I forgot about the pink head boy. True enough if Anna became Igneel's mate she would instantly gain a son. Not that it would be a problem, personally I think Anna would take him back home with her right now if she could get away with it. It was clearly obvious she was taken with the toddler.

"Okay yeah, the boy would be her son, so you're saying there is more at play here than just the dragon slayers. Explain."

My senses were on overload, I never heard of _The Fates_ being so forth coming with information; yet even with my outburst the ladies had remained calm and allowed me to voice my displeasure. This made me weary of what I was about to hear.

"You are part of the first group of three. In the future there will be another, more powerful three, one Dragneel, one Heartfilia, and one who will be of both family lines. These three children will be the force which will fight against the destruction which is set to come. There will be three enemies which must be laid to rest; the black dragon, the dark mage, and the original magic will try to use this as an excuse to war once again."

"I thought the whole point of this is to stop Acnologia, you're saying this is just the beginning? You didn't tell Anna this information, did you? I know there is no way she would agree to all of this."

"She is aware of everything we can assure you the Celestial mage, is more than prepared to do what she must to help the future."

"Draco… now you must choose your own, this destiny is now laid out completely in front of you. Will you be the one to protect the child of Anna? Will you protect the other dragon slayers until the time to enter the gate? Once the child is sealed into the lacrima, will you take up the charge and be the guide for the second half of the soul, which will reside in the original home of the dragons."

"Doesn't sound like ya giving me a choice," I knew I was pouting but hell, I was not happy with the direction of the conversation.

"You have the right to walk away, but this destiny **_will_** proceed _with or without you_. We have been ordered to give you a choice, but understand this will be, a long and painful journey for all the parties involved. Make your choice now, before we proceed any further."

So, no time to think it over, I was just given an ultimatum from _The Fates_ ; it was surprising I was even given an option. The powers that be must have seen me as a possible risk or either that they really needed me and better to lay it out now.

 _'Hell… If Anna was willing to have a child, and then be forced to leave that child. Then what kind of friend am I, if when she will need me the most, I don't stay and protect her child's soul for as long as I can.'_

"Not doing much these days anyway, so, I'm in."

As I responded, I think I just saw _The Fates_ smile down on me. _'Oh man was that creepy'._ I shuddered lightly, what had I just agreed to?

"You stated you were going to send the other half of the soul to the dragons' original home, do you mean back to the first dimension of Earth? The dragons left there to come to Earthland when the war of the Angels broke out. You know the war destroyed the magic balance of the land, leaving a mere fraction of the magic from before. The child would be defenseless, it would not be allowed to use its magic within the realm."

"That… is where I come in, greetings dragon…" My eyes went wide; I recognized that slow, deliberate, arrogant voice. I turned my head toward the sound watching carefully as the being approach me.

I couldn't help but snarl at the spirit or whatever the hell **_it_** was. I knew he was much older than even the dragon's; this being was ancient even by dragon's standards, that was saying something. It was rumored he was born when the heavens was created, a product of ancient magic, created from an enchantment by the Creator. His assignments came directly from heaven; he was the ruler of his realm the _in-between_.

This spirit was much like me and could change his appearance, today he was an old man with a cane, his skin the color of deep ebony. He was wearing a black jacket and pants with a blood red shirt, the clothes were odd, I had never seen anything like them, had to be a style from Earth.

The old spirit had long white hair pulled into a pony tail at the nape of his neck. He was smoking that damn pipe; he pulled a long drag, then slowly released the smoke from his thin lips, while given me the biggest smirk reaching his cold obsidian eyes.

He was the keeper of the crossroads; every being no matter the dimension, came to be sorted at the crossroad. This is where one would either go to heaven, hell, or purgatory. However, those of us born with magic were brought to his kingdom, the _in-between;_ to be judged. Many were given the option to be reincarnated. Any that were allowed reincarnation were now known as **rebirths** , and then were issued to serve in one of the great houses. Those souls would then train to become a warrior in the battle to maintain the magic balance on Earth. This entity was the ultimate intermediary between life, death, and the spirt world; all came to him, the gatekeeper.

To be honest I'm not a fan, while he had never done anything to me, he had a reputation of being cruel, vulgar, and a serious pervert. These of course were rumors, I did know for a fact, those who served under him respected him and fought honorably for him, during the wars and other tussles. All dimensions had their issues even the _'in-between'_.

From what I had heard, his rule was over the LOA guardians, each guardian reigned over a house; and the land of those spirits who would be reincarnated for the next life, to return to the world of the humans.

However, I was more concerned with how he fits into all of **_this_** ; this was going much deeper than I could have ever imagined; yet at the same time, I find myself not surprised.

I couldn't help growling at the entity before me, I knew he held a distain for dragon's especially Igneel. The thought of him being associated with this plan set me with unease.

"What are they calling you these days… crossroad demon?" I spat out my words with unbridled distain.

"Come now Draco, ye know I'm no demon… no need for your name calling. To answer your question, the humans now call me Legba; Papa Legba to be exact. I rather like this name; I have used it now for some 800 plus years."

"So… why are you involved **_Legba_** , from my understanding you are like me, while within Earth's realm, you can only appear as a spirit. At least in Earthland we can manifest a full body form."

Legba looked amused at my irreverent tone, smiling at me as he responded to my question.

"Ah… this still holds true… however, you understand one can guide another's soul on a different plane, as long as the soul is strong. Anna can astral project, she already can use spatial magic, so can certain dragons much as Igneel. As will this soul in time."

I understood what Legba was saying, but I still didn't understand why Anna or why the need for him, "Hmmm… So, this is what Anna was talking about the fragment soul would live as a normal human, then die going through reincarnation again and again to gain knowledge with each life."

"You are as smart as they say, Draco, however the child will not be a simple human," Legba complemented; however, I knew it was a polite curse, because I was a dragon.

"I still don't understand, what is ** _your_** involvement in this? I taught Anna, I can teach this child; besides, don't you have enough on your plate in the _in-between_?"

"I will be honing the skills of the soul while it's in astral form. The soul will learn my magic, how to fight from my best warriors, and eventually becoming one of my soldiers. It will take over 400 years before the Eclipse gate opens again. That gives us a lot of time to train this soul to be physically, mentally, and magically strong."

"How is that possible, the child won't be able to use their magic on Earth, and we don't know which it will possess? It could have dragon, Celestial, or no magic at all."

"That is where you are wrong… _The Fates_ have stated the child will have both parents power. Some magic is allowed on Earth but only under strict precautions. However, most of the magic training will be conducted within the realm of the _in-between._ Heavenly magic or that of the light, is the bases of Celestial magic. I along with the creation of the _in-between_ were put in place by heavens magic, which the soul will have access to. especially astral projection, which will bring the soul to my realm to train."

"So, if you're able to do that, what do you need me for?"

"You will be the soul's guardian in the human world and will train the child to use astral projection just as you did with Anna. When the souls' magic is awakened the child will be able to see beyond the vail. You need to be the first spirit the child will encounter. Unfortunately, there will be those spirits and other entities which will be drawn by the child's natural power. You need to be the one the child will come to trust, as well as the escort to the _in-between_. As far as the dragon abilities you will be the only dragon the child will have to help hone its natural skills."

Legba made it all sound so easy.

"You will have the ability to communicate with the soul and you will also have the ability to possess another human if need be. That should be used _ONLY_ as last resort." Legba, warned with dark intent.

"Please tell me you're joking… You want me to baby sit Anna's child in another dimension which I can be no more than a voice in their head, a spirit they can see but can't touch? You know humans aren't always in tune to the soul, what if this soul doesn't want to listen?"

"There may be lives where the soul will refuse to except that is also to be expected. However, I believe it will be limited based on the blood lines the child will possess, if anything I expect the child will always feel different from others. I will assign another soul; to the same general area this child will be born. Don't know what it is but these types of souls always seem to find each other, and it will assist."

"Legba, what is your magic counsel going to think about you training a human? If the rumors are true, all that train under you are dead so they are only a spirit, but an astral projection is still a living human."

Legba again laughed in amusement as he looked up to _The Fates_ , "see ladies I told you, he is the right dragon for this job! That truth is only for those who have died however, Anna is not the only living creature that can astral project, you forget about the underlings. Allow me to handle those who would question my choices. Even though I allow a counsel to keep order and balance between the heads of the houses in the _in-between,_ make no mistake I. AM. THE. SOVEREIGN." Legba's threating tone had returned, the spirit was a leader who would enforce his will if questioned.

I hated to admit it was a good plan. It really did sound like a battle strategy Anna would have come up with. Having your secret weapon hidden in other dimensions training nonstop for over 400 years to come back when no one would expect it. The part which was hard to deal with was a child would carry this burned alone. No… not alone I would be there and so would Legba every step of the way.

"Oye… you said I would need to protect Anna, and the child up to the day it is sealed in the lacrima. Not sure you understand dragons, but when we choose a mate we don't let them out of our sights. If they are with child, it's a hundred times worse. Iggy ain't gonna let his mate or hatchling out his sight especially if there is danger."

I was feeling smug, believing they had not considered a dragon's natural instincts. Thinking I had found the loophole in the plan, I was ready to tell _The Fates_ their plan was a failure, when I heard that arrogant cackle.

Legba was laughing hysterically, "that Anna is something else. She actually came up with that part of the plan, I believe you need to talk to the Celestial mage, she wanted me to let you know she will be expecting you."

I looked at _The Fates_ , they too wore proud smiles; Anna, had been two steps ahead of me again. She knew I would come to talk to _The Fates_ , and I would commit even without not knowing the full plan. At that moment I hated that my best friend could read me like a book. _'What the hell has this woman gotten me into?'_

Defeated, I was turning to leave. Tired of being the butt of destinies joke; when I heard Legba hesitantly clear his throat. The air shifted, it was the first time I had ever seen the entity before look, nervous. I knew this was serious, I watched as Legba chose his words carefully, as if the knowledge he held caused him great pain. However, in time I would be witness to the prophecy which fell from his lips this day. It was a promise that would take from all of us not just the soul in question but all who were involved would share in this loss. I wish in this moment I would have said NO but instead I just listen to the haunting phrases.

A sadness hung in the air, "One more thing you need to know… to finally reunite the fragmented child's soul, a payment of three souls will be required. It must be three blood tied family members, those the child will hold dear. It will happen over a course of three months, each month taking a soul; this will mark the time for the child's souls return to Earthland." Legba ended he seemed ashamed about what he had just relayed to me.

I was dumbfounded, trying to rationalize what Legba has just told me, "why… why must this child's soul endure such pain. It doesn't seem fair."

 _The Fates_ responded to my plea, "It is not fair… this conjuring comes with a high price; sacrifice is the only way to achieve this level of enchantment. For those of you in the triad you all will suffer much, however, from pain, strength can be born."

"This all sounds like forbidden necromancy to me," Anna would never agree having her children exposed to this level of pain. "I'm going to tell Anna everything, there is **_no way_** she will go thru with this."

I could have sworn, I heard the ladies groan in irritation toward me, "are you sure about that dragon, do you honestly believe, the Celestial mage to be so naïve. That one trained by yourself, on all forms of magic, would not understand the full implications of what has been presented here? This destiny, Draco is greater than all those involved. Tell your misgivings to your master, tell her all that was said here, all you will exceed in is causing her pain by questioning her resolve."

I felt as if Anna and I were being toyed with, this infuriated me; Anna was not a doll to be manipulated then tossed aside, once fate was done with her. I glared between Legba and _The Fates_ , daring them to give me more fuel for my rage, "anything else you need to tell me?" I snarled in way that only an incensed dragon could.

I needed to get away from this realm; Anna was waiting for me, and there was still the meeting with the Zodiac today. I had promised her I would be there; but I needed to speak with her beforehand, there would be no way Leo and the other Zodiac would be okay with this news. Anna's Celestial spirits loved her with all they had, however this action would stress the bonds of both parties. At this moment even, I was contemplating ending my contract with Anna if it would keep her safe. I wanted to just say hell with the future let them figure it out, Anna was in the here and now, she was my concern, not some for told event 400 years away.

"Draco come back once you meet with your master, if you need more answers, but we believe you will have everything you need, by evenings end. From this moment forward you and the Zodiac must never leave Anna alone with Zeref. She seems to be affecting his control over the darkness which resides within," _The Fates_ hummed.

"Finally, something we agree on," I responded, as I stormed out of the cavern, hurrying to return to my master's side.

* * *

The sun was just starting to rise in the east; Anna began to stir from her sleep. Carefully she removed Natsu's little arms from her side, desperately not wanting to wake the toddler. She was tired, only getting about four hours' rest, however, it could not be helped, Anna had to convince Draco to assist with her plan.

The Celestial mage was no fool; she knew Draco would go to _The Fates_ to try and plead her case. What her spirit did not understand was his key holder was fully aware this alchemy required a heavy cost, yes Draco has trained her well.

Anna had resolved, this enchantment would ultimately claim her life in exchange for giving her family, and the dragon slayers a fighting chance in the future. She saw it as a small price, _one life for the many_.

If it could only be that simple, the bonds of family and friends would lay a heavy burden for all those involved. A weight the Celestial mage knew would tear her heart to shreds. Time would come to collect its payment, in exchange for the magic needed to complete the destiny laid at her feet.

* * *

 _If you are enjoying the story please leave me a comment or PM. Thank you to those following this story and for the comments and PM's from the last chapter._

 _Catch you on the flip side ~ Lodemai ~_


	7. Chapter 7 - Zodiac

**I do not own Fairy Tail just my crazy characters. Enjoy.**

June 2nd 2018 ~ Happy Birthday CG!

* * *

 **Chapter 7 -Zodiac**

The early morning always gave Anna a quiet reprieve for her thoughts, yet today the morning held an ominous air. She tried her best to shake the feeling, as she busied herself with preparing breakfast for the camp. The more she tried to ignore this growing sensation the more anxious she became; she knew this day would mark a turning point in her life.

Anna assumed the day would be stressful, but she couldn't understand was the overwhelming fear. It was not the first time she had to put herself out there to carry out a goal; part of her craved the thrill of struggle. However, this was different, not only was she going to tell Igneel, she believed herself to be his mate, but she needed to address the Zodiac with what was at stake.

Igneel woke when he heard the mage starting to shuffle about the campsite. He was about to address Anna, when he noticed she seemed worried. Something was bothering the Celestial mage, he wondered what could cause this action, as she seemed fine last night when she retired.

The dragon had heard stories of humans suffering nightmares after traumatic experiences, he guessed Anna may have this burden, after the war. Igneel stayed quiet, wanting to study the mage. Up until this point he had never really been alone with Anna; the mage never spoke of her past. Last night was the first time during Natsu's bedtime story. Up until then the knowledge of the mage had been gathered from war rooms, battlefields, and from Zeref; Anna was an enigma.

Zeref had divulged to Igneel all he knew of the mage; part of an aristocratic family, a magic line which was traceable to ancient royalty, and an extensive education. Anna studied at the same university Igneel had sent an unknowing Zeref to all those years ago. It was the highest learning institute on the continent, a place where money could not gain you entrance, only one's magical aptitude.

A woman of Anna's standing could have anything she wanted yet did not seem to care much for society or fame. The dragon had seen her on the battlefield, she was a warrior, who cared for the people, putting her personal safety at significant risk, to protect the innocent.

Igneel could see why Zeref was intrigued with Anna, for a human she was beautiful, kind, yet still held an air of mystery a fierce defender. _'She will make a fine mother one day,'_ Igneel mused to himself. Figuring he should start the day Igneel shifted to stretch, the action startled Anna causing her to stumble.

 _'How could I forget about a sleeping five-story dragon?_ ' Anna questioned herself.

She studied the dragon who was currently sporting a smirk of amusement from her stumble; that's when it hit her, she didn't see a dragon just a friend, who just happened to be a dragon. Since first meeting Igneel in the war room, her instinct told her the dragon was someone she could trust. It was those relationships she held most dear, as they were too few; especially after the war, with so many lost.

Anna then glanced over to Natsu, waiting to make sure he was still sleeping; she needed to use this time to discuss things with Igneel.

 _'I need to get this over with',_ stealing her nerves she began, "good morning Igneel, before the Zodiac arrive, I would like to discuss the alternate plan."

Not expecting the mage to want to start so early, Igneel found this interest peaked, "kinda early to start scheming?"

"True, but it's said, it's the early bird that gets the worm." She replied with a wink to the dragon.

Igneel snorted at her banter, "very well, so tell me, what have you cooked up in that head of yours?"

Igneel was eager to see what Anna had up her sleeve, knowing she was a master tactician, her abilities proven several times over during the war.

Anna had suddenly found the spotlight back on her, causing her anxieties to surface again. To get through the next several minutes Anna avoided looking at Igneel directly, busying herself making breakfast for the small group.

"Y-yes the plan…" The mage choked out as she tried to compose herself. _'How do I tell a dragon I want him to make me his mate',_ Anna felt her embarrassment would consume her very being.

Igneel was puzzled with Anna's reaction, so he took the lead on the conversation. "When you agreed to aid in Zeref's plan; we both agreed there was a need to have a plan b. I know you have a strategy worked out; this comes as no surprise to me."

 _'Great… he is praising me but, wait until I explain everything to him. Draco is right, Igneel is not going to like this plan.'_

"Igneel do you trust me?", Anna's voice was timid something Igneel was not accustomed to hearing from the mage before him.

"I find this an odd question, why do you ask?", Igneel asked with a soft reluctance.

"Before I tell you anything…", Anna paused struggling to breathe; she had to know if Igneel genuinely believed in her ability.

"I need to know; do you trust me? I took great deliberations while formulating this strategy. I know it will work, _The Fates_ prophesied my proposal will be effective."

Igneel released a deep growl of displeasure; his request for help had moved Anna to seek audience with _The Fates_. Again, the dragon felt his actions had put the Celestial mage in harm's way.

To gain an audience with _The_ Fates, was a feat no mere human could carry out. Anna had once again proven she was nothing less than extraordinary. She was the strongest Celestial mage he had ever known; holding all the keys of the Zodiac and even the leader of the Celestial dragons. No other Celestial mage had ever contracted so many powerful spirits in their life time, yet here was this young woman barely in her twenties, doing what seemed to be impossible. Now adding meeting with the ladies of fate.

Igneel couldn't help but be secretly impressed by the mage; while furious at her recklessness of youth, "Anna, what have you done? You shouldn't have gone to _The Fates_ , there is a price for the knowledge they give."

Lost was her anxiety, replace by her fiery fierceness, " _YOU_ think I don't know this?" Anna harshly bit back. Staring at the dragon king, using her words as a weapon to strike back against him.

"There are times when we must take what may seem as desperate measures, even if we don't want too because its right, we can't run from this Igneel."

"Anna you don't understand…"

"DO YOU TRUST ME?" the Celestial mage demanded.

Igneel huffed, "Yes... Now what is this plan of yours."

This small victory transformed Anna's expression into one of mischief, feeling empowered she began, "first, is it true you can transform into human form for a time?"

 _'How the hell',_ Igneel was dumbfounded; that was a secret magic art of his species. The ability was almost none existent, and rarely gifted, it took an extremely skilled dragon to harness this magic. To Igneel's knowledge currently only the five dragons selected to raise the dragon slayers had this power.

The magic was so scarce, even amongst the dragons the ability was considered a myth. The only exception was the dragons of the planets; like Draco they received the human form as Celestial spirits.

"DAMNIT! DRACO TOLD YOU DIDN'T HE! I'M GOING TO KICK. HIS. ASS!"

"Don't be upset with Draco, he spends most of his time with me in human form. I take this secret seriously. While with me in battle he only ever appears as a dragon. However, he uses his human form to escort me to the necessary events my position demands, this also helps keep would be suitors at bay."

Upon hearing this information, Igneel became irritable, the idea of a suitor for the mage even a false one made the dragon envious. He'd only known Anna for a couple of years; Draco has been with her since she was a child, so why was he feeling out of sorts.

' _What' the hell is wrong with me?'_ shaking the feeling off he refocused on the conversation at hand.

"I understand you and _Tinkerbell_ are close, but I didn't realize you spent that much time together."

 _'Tinkerbell really, is this a time for name calling?'_ Anna couldn't stifle the small giggle as she imagined the dragon with fairy wings spreading pixy dust.

 _'Stop day dreaming Anna and focus, still Tinkerbell I'm going to have to use that one on Draco.'_

Collecting herself Anna continued, "Please, Draco is my best friend so there is little we don't share with each other. He did tell me about your human form, but only after losing to me in a drinking game. To be honest, I never thought I would have any need for the information. Funny how fate has its way of leaving bread crumbs, wouldn't you agree?"

Igneel not for the first or second time even, found himself captivated by the mage. She managed to trick a dragon, and not just any dragon, but head of the Celestial Dragons. Draco was known for being intelligent and a quick thinker; it was one of the many reason Igneel assumed he was made a Celestial spirit after his death.

Impressed or not Igneel was still upset with Draco's lose tongue, "you have to understand, it's dangerous for all dragons if humans were to find out about this magic."

"I'm aware of this fact, humans' instinct is to panic. Which is why I would never say a word, and why I'm sure Zeref doesn't know this information either. It's crucial he not learn this, for my plan to work."

Igneel's head perked up, "what are you up too?" The dragon stared at the mage; Anna knew she had his interest.

It was going to be now or never, she couldn't back down; Anna decided a frank explanation would be best, "I need you to take me as a mate, so we can have a child to send to the future."

She had gotten the words out now she couldn't stop there, explaining everything _The Fates_ and Legba had discussed. She feared if she let Igneel get a word in, she would lose her nerve or forget a crucial part of the information. As she finished, she could breathe again as if a weight had been lifted off her chest.

However, that victory was short lived as it was too quiet; for the first time since during their conversation Anna turned to look into the eyes of the dragon. As brown met black she could see something was hidden in Igneel's eyes, she could not decipher.

Anna found herself lost as she stared up into the abyss; she swore those dark eyes offered shock, disgust, anger, and fear. Anna started to shake, believing she had overstepped some forbidden boundary. The silence seemed to stretch for ever between the dragon and the mage; it had only been about a minute, yet Igneel had still not uttered a single word.

Draco suddenly appeared in his human form, planting himself by Anna's side; he had been eavesdropping since the conversation began. Igneels silence coupled with Anna's unease, had him worried for the mages safety. Draco knew Igneel and his prolonged silence did not bode well, as his temper was legendary.

"Anna get behind me," Draco demanded not giving her time to respond as he pushed his master behind him.

If it came to it, Draco would fight his friend to protect Anna; she was his priority. Draco didn't want to believe Igneel would strike, however he was not sure what was going on in the Dragon King's head, but the spirit was smart enough to be worried.

As the minutes ticked away in uneasy silence, Igneel suddenly shifted, rising onto his two back legs. The dragon sat there on his hunches an intimidating five-stories tall. Anna was awestruck from the sight but then she noticed a strange gold light swirling at his feet.

Draco understood what was happening pushing his master back further and ordering her to stay perfectly still. Igneel was about to transform into his human form. Draco readied himself for a fight, one he was hoping would not happen, as Igneel in his human form was extremely quick and most notably a deadly foe if provoked.

Golden light engulfed the dragon king; it seemed to dissipate quickly, in its place stood a man nearly seven-foot tall with a broad muscular build. His skin was sun-kissed, only a few shades darker than Natsu. This man's hair was a deep crimson; it was pulled back into a low pony tail, which reached the middle of his back. His right eye had a long straight scar, his right cheek was adorned with an X-shaped scar that stretched to the bridge of his nose. His eyes were slanted like Natsu's, and his obsidian orbs burned with ancient power.

The dragon wore a long black cape, leaving his chest exposed. His chiseled abdominals bore the decoration of light scars, aged smooth with time. Igneel wore lose black pants held in place with a simple belt, the buckle made of pure gold. On his feet he wore heavy black worn leather boots, which looked as if they had been broken in well with time.

Igneel moved his bulky arms resting them crisscross with a huff across his chest. This action exposed a tattoo on his right arm which caught Anna's attention. The design was intricately woven with colors of black, red, and gold which created a dragon surrounded by fire. The tattoo swirled from the man's wrist all the way up his arm with the dragons' head ending on his bicep.

Anna found herself gawking like a simple school girl with her mouth open wide, yet not able to form any type of sensible language. Before her stood Igneel in his human form, looking every bit of a formidable hunter, yet keeping his aura as the king. The Celestial mage was mesmerized; Igneel's human form held a ruggedness, yet he was an extremely handsome man.

Anna always thought her Celestial dragon was attractive in his human form, but not once did she feel the magnetism as she did staring at Igneel. A strange comforting warmth started to wash over Anna's body; the mage could feel her blush turning her skin red. _'The Fates never mentioned this feeling'_ Anna thought to herself as she remembered what was told to her about her soon to be mate. Looking into those coal eyes of the man/dragon before her, Anna knew in that moment she wanted nothing more than to be with this dragon.

Igneel stood in silence, a stand-off, with Anna and Draco; deciding it was finally time to break his silence. He huffed out his demand, "Draco, move out of the way."

Igneel noticed Draco square his shoulders taking a fighting stance, he assumed the Celestial dragon did not trust his temperament nor the tone of his command.

With a slightly annoyed huff the dragon worked to reassure Draco, "I will not hurt her."

"No way… I'm not gon..." Draco suddenly stopped mid-sentence turning to focus on his master, Anna had placed her hand on his back looking up to give her spirit a small smile, a silent understanding between the two that it was going to be okay.

"Anna?" Draco questioned, still not convinced, his tenor laced with unease.

The Celestial mage gave a slight nod of approval, "Draco, it's okay. Don't leave, just let me talk with Igneel."

"Alright if ya say so Anna," Draco turn his focus to his friend, glaring at him, "Iggy… I'm warnin ya to keep that _damn temper_ of yours in check. One wrong move…"

"I said I won't hurt her," the dragon king snapped back, shaking his head in frustration, he ordered, "Anna come here."

Anna could hear Draco growl in disapproval at Igneel's command; she knew she should be scare but something deeper was telling her she was safe, as it's invisible string pulled her to be closer to Igneel. As she walked around Draco, she tried telling herself this was just her friend Igneel; her body however was reacting the opposite, she wanted to be his.

Anna moved slowly as if in a trance, her eyes focused on Igneels; she didn't realize how close she was until she was straining to look up into his eyes. At her full height she only came up to the middle of his chest.

Igneel put out his hand, requesting the mage give him hers. She thought the action odd but did as requested placing her left hand in his right. Igneel slowly raised her hand turning it so her wrist was face up; the dragon then inhaled a long sniff from her wrist. The dragon senses were invaded with of field of lilac, fragrance of an early spring rain, and something deeper darker, the musk of a dragoness queen.

Igneels eyes widened, flaring red for only a moment; it was as if Anna's essence was a part of nature which surrounded them. She smelled amazing, but _how_ was it possible she held the musk of a dragon queen.

Igneel released the mages hand; needing to take a step away from the mage so he could put his instincts in check. His soul raged inside demanding him to claim the mage as his mate now. He looked back to Anna, the expression she wore was one of hurt from Igneel's sudden need for distance; she just didn't understand that her presence was driving him crazy with need.

Igneel needed to focus or chance losing control; he turned to Draco, "what does she know about dragon mating?"

The spirit was shocked by the question, _'Iggy can't be seriously considering this can he?'_

Draco could see Igneel was struggling to keep himself composed; not want to test Igneel's control he decided to answer as plainly as possible. "She knows everything."

Igneel studied Draco, finally giving a slight nod; while the mage may have the details, he was sure this human did not truly grasp what it meant to be a mate. Returning his steely gaze back to the Celestial mage, Igneel smirked as he inquired, "Anna, would it not make more sense to ask Draco, to mate with you?"

Igneel was hoping this questioning would put an end to this foolish plan, even though his instincts were telling him Anna was his mate, why would he give her to another dragon. Igneel had to know as he never even considered a mate before why now, and a human. It made no sense.

Draco and the mage stood there stunned, a look of disgust plastered across their face; Igneel couldn't help being amused and relieved at the same time. The Celestial dragon nor his master could not believe how Igneel could even suggest such a thing.

Anna reclaimed her thoughts with a responding, "ewe… I… I… can't see Draco that way. He is like a big overbearing sparkling brother to me, he's my best friend". She was truly horrified with the thought of mating with one she considered to be family.

"Really ewe…? Draco scoffed looking offended yet relieved as he spat back the words to his key holder.

Anna looked over to Draco an arched her shoulder in an apologetic shrug.

"I see… You too are quite the pair," Igneel eyes slowly went back to Draco, "tell me, how do you feel about this whole plan?"

"IT FUCKING SUCKS! I **_hate_** everything about it, honestly think she has lost her mind." Draco was as animated as ever, he let out a low growl followed by a deep sigh. The Celestial dragon finally allowed his shoulders to relax, "but, its also _fucking brilliant_ , Zeref would never see it coming. _The Fates_ out did themselves with this one."

He hated admitting it, but Anna was as cunning as ever, he knew this could work; Draco gave the other dragon what he really wanted, his honest judgment, as Igneel would detect any form of deceit.

Accepting Draco's assessment of the situation, Igneel turned his focus back to Anna, "I will consider your plan; we will discuss this more after the meeting with the Zodiac."

"I'm sorry but, I need your answer now as I plan to advise the Zodiac of your decision at the meeting."

Both dragons were stunned with Anna's demand to the dragon king. Draco knew his master had made a misstep. Instinct drove Draco to try and block his master from Igneel, but he was no match for the king. In a blink Igneel seized Anna's wrist, pulling the mage flush with his chest.

Igneel released a warm growl, Anna began to tremble in his grip. The dragon could smell her fear, he didn't want to hurt her, yet he needed her to understand she was overstepping bounds. This human needed to know how serious he was at that moment.

Strangely enough, but upsetting to Igneel, was he found his forcefulness brought him a sense of arousal with his domination of the mage. Igneel knew he could not let his dragon nature take over, pushing his rage down.

Draco was infuriated with Igneel grabbing his master. The Celestial dragon emitted his own demanding growl to the king to release the mage. Dragons are possessive creatures by nature, Igneel knew the spirit was preparing to attack if Anna was not freed from his hold.

The stand-off was escalating, Igneel was amazed Natsu had not woken, with the two dragons hissing loudly at each other. No doubt his son would be upset with his handling of Anna, knowing the boy was as taken with her as she was with him.

Needing to take back control of the situation, Igneel gave one last grumble to Draco promising the dragon his master was in no danger. Draco eased up slightly as he watched Igneel closely; it would only take one wrong move Draco would not hesitate to attack.

Igneel still had a firm hold on the mage; he spoke in a soft tone which still held authority and left no room for compromise, "Anna, we will talk more after the meeting. If that will not suffice, then my answer is no."

Anna was still slightly trebling with her head in a dazed; Igneel had her trapped so quickly she had no time to react. Her mind was screaming danger, but her body craved the closeness. Igneel's natural warmth had enveloped her in a silent promise of safety. The dragon gently released her wrist, Anna found herself whining from the loss of contact. Huffing to herself in frustration over her bodies reaction to the dragon.

"Fine… but I need an answer today," stubborn as ever, this woman refused to show any intimidation.

Igneel held back a smile not wanting to encourage the mage; she was a feisty one. _'Maybe she had a bit of dragon in her,'_ he mused with an internal smirk.

Not willing to give up easily Igneel snarled back, "you shall have it, before the day's end."

With a huff, Draco' relaxed the tension in his shoulders, turning his focus back to the mage, "now the pissin match is over… we gotta a meeting to get ready for; Anna you need to inform the Zodiac about Zeref's plan."

Anna rolled her eyes at her spirit for his frankness; she was still shaken and aroused by Igneel's handling of her person. _'Damn'_ she cursed internally as she worked to calm the anxieties rippling throughout her body; ' _how can Igneel affect me so?'_ she pondered as she worked to refocused on the tasks at hand.

"Yes, yes… Your right let me just finish preparing breakfast. Igneel, if you would please, return to your dragon form. It would be better for this meeting."

Igneel agreed, as he needed to wake Natsu soon. The pink haired boy had only known of his father's dragon form; at his age it was too easy to let a secret of this importance slip. Igneel planned to show Natsu his human form once they needed to travel for supplies, there were things a dragon could not supply like clothing. Luckily Zeref had brought plenty of items for Natsu so that would be few years down the road.

It only took a moment for Igneel to reclaim his dragon body. The dragon found himself studying the blond mage, as she scurried around to finish breakfast. He was considering the discussion of the morning; would he take her as a mate? He would have thought his first impression would be to say no, but the mage intrigued the dragon, she may have been scared by his handling, but she did not back down, demanding his answer.

 _'You are full of surprises Miss Heartfilia, today should prove to be interesting.'_ Igneel hummed to himself.

It was late morning, when Anna called on the Zodiac. Unlike other Celestial mages, Anna could call out her spirits all at once, with a low drain to her magic power. The mage didn't even need to be holding her keys to activate them, the key needing only to be within a close range. Anna could force her magic across the distance opening the gates to the Celestial kingdom; this ability had served her well in the war.

Just as she had done early in the week, Anna reached out opening a small spatial gate; she gathered all twelve keys from the space. All her keys were held within the spatial hold, to protect them from falling into the hands of those who would use them for evil.

Anna had created the gate with a failsafe, if she were to fall; the spatial gate would collapse, dispersing the keys throughout the continent, so no one mage could hold them all again.

Aquarius, Capricorn and Cancer, requested in their contract, upon Anna's death their keys would be appointed to the next Heartfilia; to carry on the family legacy. Anna had agreed knowing the next key wielder would be her niece Larkin.

Anna's only sibling an older brother Lucian, was not a Celestial mage, no of the males in the Heartfilia line were. Most held a type of caster magic, Lucian was a wielder of light which he could bend at his command. Lucian's daughter looked just like Anna; and at the early age of five, she much like her aunt Anna, could use the most basic of Celestial magic.

Larkin would be the one to carry on the Heartfilia line, the thought made Anna sad, such a responsibility was put on the shoulders of the young. Due to the war Lucian had left for the other side of the continent not long after Larkin's ability started to show. Anna was saddened at the time as her only family left; yet now she was relieved they were far away, safe for the time being.

Anna shooed away her thoughts of family, she needed to be in the now. Focusing on the issues at the present; Anna slowly released her magic, causing the keys in her hands to sparkle. As the intensity of the light grew the keys began to slowly levitate into the air, circling the Celestial mage.

Anna couldn't contain her smile as the keys twinkled in the light of the sun, the sparkling growing stronger as she increased her magic power. Celestial magic gave off an aura of warmth, and comfort; when Anna called on her power, it felt as if she was calling her family home. She never felt exhaustion, just the anticipation of seeing her family, the Celestial spirits.

The mage called out as she had done hundreds of times before, "come forth, Open the Gates of: Leo, Aquarius, Capricorn, Taurus, Cancer, Virgo, Sagittarius, Libra, Aries, Scorpio, Gemini, and Pisces."

The keys reacted to her call with a hum, as the ground alit in a massive golden magic circle. The ground beneath the mages feet began to rumble, as twelve ornate chairs rose from the underneath, each carrying one of the twelve Zodiac.

Anna found herself amused with the chairs rising from the golden circle gate, she smirked at the leader of the group, "going for a theatrical entrance, aren't we Leo?" She laughed at the group of spirits, they always found a way to surprise her.

"Whatever do you mean, my lady?" Leo sprinted from his chair, swooping up the mage into his arms giving a swift hug, while swinging her around in a circle. Anna couldn't help but erupt in laughter at her spirit's silly antics.

Leo set her back gently on her feet, only to take her hand, placing a light kiss on top. "I would do anything for a smile from your lovely lips, my love."

Anna laughed and swatted her spirt away, as she rolled her eyes at the flirtatious spirit. However, she found herself distracted when she heard three low growls. The noise broke up the scene, standing there was Igneel, Draco, and even little Natsu; obviously not happy with the lion's affections toward the mage. They all wore the same frown, little Natsu hands were bawled into fists as if he was ready to fight.

Anna just shook her head giving a light sigh, "please allow me to introduce everyone. Esteemed Zodiac, it is my honor to present to you Igneel the Fire Dragon King, and his young son, Prince Natsu."

The group lowered their heads as a form of respect to the dragon and his son. The tension started to ease, Natsu took off to run over to Anna, pulling on her dress; an action which had become his way to let the mage know he wanted to be picked up. Anna smiled lovingly at the boy, obeying his demand, she scooped the toddler up, securely into her arms.

"Now Natsu, I want to introduce you to my friends okay?"

"'M-kay."

Anna was smiling at Leo, "Igneel, Natsu this is Leo the lion, he is the leader of the Zodiac; a huge flirt but harmless." The lion could do nothing but smile back at the mage. He bowed to Igneel with the dragon returning the gesture.

Natsu gave Anna a protective hug as if telling the lion, she belonged to him. Natsu studied Leo for a few moments once he believed him no threat, the toddler gave the spirit a toothy fanged smile, then buried his face back into the crook of Anna's neck. Anna just shook her head at the toddler's antics.

You've met Virgo at dinner, then there is Aquarius the water barer, Taurus the bull, Cancer the crab, Sagittarius the archer, Gemini are the twins, Aries the ram, and Capricorn the goat, Pisces the paired fish, Libra of the heavenly scales, and Scorpio the scorpion. Natsu, these spirits are my closest friends, an I see them just like family. _Okay_ , I want you to know you can always trust them, no matter what happens."

Anna was looking at the little boy hoping he would understand, when he asked to be put down he ran over to the group. Looking the spirits over one by one, "I'm Natsu and I'm a dragon slayer. Anna says you good, so we are friends too. M-kay!"

Natsu flashed another smile before running back to Igneel.

"Dad what you think?"

"Anna has a very impressive family. I would like to thank you all for coming; now that introductions are over, I believe we need to get on with this discussion."

Igneel wanted to get everything sorted out before he had to deal with the conversation from this morning.

"Dad who's that?" Natsu was staring a hole through Draco in his human form.

"Oh… son this is a friend of mine and Anna's from the war."

Natsu was staring at Draco with a puzzled look. Natsu's nose wasn't as strong as Igneel, but he knew the man smelled familiar.

Anna studied the puzzled toddler, "Natsu this is our friend, Lucas. He actually lives in the city."

Natsu gazed at Igneel and Anna, then over to the Zodiac who were all waving to Draco; Draco waved back. Natsu went over to the man and put out his hand, "you smell weird, like Draco, but he's a dragon."

Draco rubbed the back of his head, "well I do spend a lot of time around Draco and Anna." The spirit couldn't help but be impressed by Igneel son he already had a keen nose.

"You should smell different…" the boy continued.

Draco hesitantly laughed, lowering himself so he was eye level with Natsu, "you have a dragon senses alright, it's nice meeting you, Natsu. You know this group is about to have a boring meeting with your dad. Do you want to go with me and play by the lake?"

Natsu seemed to forget his reservations at the offer to play, "REALLY?! Dad can I go?"

"Good idea, maybe you can even do a little training. Lucas here knows a lot about dragons and all kinds of magic."

"It's true I do kid."

"AWESOME! Let's go!" Natsu was taking off for the lake, "come on… your slow," he yelled back to Draco.

"Igneel, don't worry I'll keep him occupied," Igneel trusted the spirit; they had known each other for over a thousand years. He knew Natsu was safe in his care human or dragon form.

Anna became nervous realizing Draco would not be by her side throughout the meeting. He had even promised her his support, now he was leaving to play with Natsu.

As if hearing her inner thought Draco turn back to speak to the group, "everyone, before you get down to business, I want you to know I support Anna and Igneel's plans. I will be giving them my full support, and I urge you all to do the same."

Draco's eyes locked with Anna's giving her a reassuring smile. He knew she needed to do this on her own even if she didn't understand it at the time. This moment was her turning event and he knew the Celestial would shine as she always had with every trial she had ever faced.

Draco laughed to himself when he heard the dragon king mumbling to himself, about not agreeing to everything _yet._ True, Igneel had not agreed yet, but it was obvious the dragon was smitten with the golden-hair mage.

Draco knew Igneel would agree, Anna's presence affected the normally stoic king, for once a dragon found its mate there was no turning back. Even one as powerful Igneel, was helpless against the pull of nature itself.

Draco laughed as he gave his parting words, "ya still fucking crazy. I wouldn't have it any other way. Anna, I will always support you in all of ya craziness."

The mage found her eyes becoming glossy, as she fought back tears. Draco understood everything about her, he was truly her best friend.

"Yeah. Well… get to your babysitting duties, and allow the adults to talk," she teased him back.

"Oye. Hey that hurts." He feined hurt, then laughed, blowing a raspberry at Anna. Not waiting for a response, Draco threw up a wave to the group, and took off after Natsu who was at the lake.

Leo looked over to his current master; except for Draco, he along with Aquarius and Capricorn had been with Anna the longest. The Celestial mage gained their keys within a few months of Draco becoming her first key. Creating Draco's key had accelerated Anna's magic abilities two-fold, allowing her to access her magic reservoirs and drawing the attention of the most powerful keys.

Anna was only sixteen when she became Leo's master. An older mage had cornered her, he wanted Draco's key, he would have to beat her to get it. The crafty teen rose to the challenge demanding all keys of the holder be levied, the older male complied owning three Zodiac keys, he saw the teen as no real threat. Anna turned the tables on the arrogant male, walking away with all the older mages Zodiac keys; earning her the respect of every mage in attendance.

She was the talk of the Celestial Kingdom, so perplexing to have a mage so young and smart; with the abilities to create keys. Leo knew when he first met his new master, she was special if Draco was willing to take her under his care at such an early age. Teaching her how to craft key's just, so he could be her first spirit, to continue to train and care for the young mage.

Anna Heartfilia was unlike any master Leo had in the past. She never demanded anything of her spirits, treating them as equals not just a tool to achieve wealth or power. Anna gave her spirits the ability to have a choice, never forcing them to do anything against their will. Her way was unheard of for a Celestial mage, especially now when magic equals power.

He gave his trust years ago, however, Leo was bothered by the aura of concern which swirled about his master. Anna was worried about something, a rare occurrence for the normally confident mage. The last time he had seen any form of hesitation was during the war, right before the forces were about to battle Acnologia.

To add to the odd atmosphere was Draco's declaration of support for Anna, Leo found it was peculiar to say the least. It left the lion wondering, ' _is Anna unsure of our support for her_ '?

Tensions swirled amongst those in attendance for this meeting, signaling the level of importance. Anna willingly exposed all her spirits, for this meeting with the dragon king. Leo knew Anna had already told Igneel, which keys she held, but it was another thing to call them all forth, demonstrating the true power she held. The lion knew this was his master's way to show the dragon king the trust she had in him.

When Virgo told the Zodiac of the meeting, Leo decided then he would follow Draco's lead. Whatever Anna needed he would do, however Anna's apprehension, had Leo assuming he along with the other spirits, were not going to like what she had to say.

The lion understood Anna only took drastic measures when there was no other possibility available. She had proven this repeatedly by putting herself in the way of danger during the wars, to protect those who could not protect themselves.

Pulling himself away from his thoughts, Leo eyes found those of his master. Uncertainty reflected from her dark orbs, a coldness swirled about, _'what could cause his master to be so unsure?'_

Refusing to allow this lingering discomfort to continue, Leo questioned his master. "Anna, what have you called us for?"

The Celestial mage took a hesitant breath, she gave Igneel a quick glance. With a slight nod from the dragon, Anna explained Zeref's plan for the dragons and their hatchling young. Igneel aided the conversation by divulging information about which dragons were involved, and the training for the dragon slayers. The twelve spirits sat there quietly, occasionally sharing a slight glance with each other, but never speaking a word, waiting for their master and the dragon to finish.

Upon Anna finishing it was Aquarius who spoke first, giving a sorrowful expression to her master as she spoke, "Anna, are you sure, is there no other way?"

Before the mage could respond, Igneel replied to the question, "we have found no better solution."

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU… I asked Anna," Aquarius snapped. The mermaid spirit was known to have a temper, but to lash out at one of Igneel's standing, was not only a surprise but a sign of disrespect to the king.

Igneel however remained stoic, he found the spirits concern for their master admirable. Snapping back at Aquarius would get them nowhere.

The dragon huffed, "I understand you're protective of your master. Believe me, I don't want her involved either, but there is no other choice. Zeref will make her a part of this either willingly or by force. At least this way, we gain an upper hand on the situation."

Aquarius gave a tcht toward the dragon, she was impressed with his composure at her snapping, "I guess… Leo, what do you say?"

The leader of the Zodiac found himself in turmoil, truthfully, he hated everything about Zeref's plan. He hated to admit it Igneel was right, there was no other way. Better to play along with Zeref than to have Anna incur his wrath.

"Igneel, you spoke of having the upper hand against Zeref. Do you have a plan?" Leo looked between the dragon king and his master.

Igneel raised up to his full height, putting his clawed hand behind his head to give it a scratch, _'damn the lion already knows Anna has a plan'._ Igneel smiled to himself.

Igneel was stoic, undecided if he was going to go through with _The Fates_ and Anna's plan. As he stood there silent, the Zodiac waiting for his response, he considered everything which had taken place. Draco had accepted Anna's wishes, and even encouraged the Zodiac to follow her. Anna put her life in jeopardy because he requested her aid with Zeref's plan. How could he not respect Anna's wishes and do the same.

The dragon closed his eyes releasing a hum from deep within. _'O hell… I can't fight it. I know Anna is my mate, it was clear the moment she stepped into my nest. After all this time, **now** I find my mate.'_ Releasing a smoke ring into the sky; watching it dissipate Igneel knew what he had to do. His dragon nature filled him with excitement over claiming his mate, However, Igneel found his heart aching, because their future would meet a painful end.

Lowering his head Igneel addressed the Zodiac, "there is an alternate plan, a _Plan B_. Anna advised me of it, before your arrival."

Igneel gave Anna a devilish smirk, deciding to have some fun, making her squirm a bit. Anna was dumbfounded; the dragon king was speaking about _The Fate's_ prophecy.

' _What is he doing? Didn't he tell me wasn't going to discuss this again until later?'_ Anna wondered internally.

Igneel was amused by Anna's perplexed expression, "so, does this mean you agree Igneel?" Deep down in her core, she believed it was a yes, but she wanted the confirmation from the dragon.

Igneel took one last breath of hesitation before releasing a deep laugh because he honestly believed he had to be mad to go through with this plan. As he laughed, he released his magic transforming into his human form; taking position besides Anna.

"It does… now please explain this plan to your spirits."

"W-what? Why can't you explain it?" Anna gasped, explaining this to her spirits was going to be more embarrassing than speaking with Igneel or Draco. Especially, since most of her spirits had a perverted side to them.

Igneel shrugged his shoulders giving Anna a cheeky smile as he transformed back in to his dragon form; not wanting to draw Natsu's attention.

"You ventured to speak with _The Fates_ for this plan, so you should explain Miss Heartfilia. Please don't leave anything out." Anna's cheeks started to turn bright red, Igneel snickered finding her embarrassment to be quite amusing.

The spirits ignored the teasing between the dragon and their master; still in shock from watching Igneel transform into a human form. "The legends are true, there are dragons that can transform," Capricorn said in disbelief.

Capricorn got up from his seat and moved toward Igneel examining him, the spirit couldn't believe his eyes, this magic was a myth. Yet, he watched the dragon king transform into a human then back to a dragon.

"Yes… have you seen this magic?" Igneel questioned, it was something in the way the spirit stared at him made the king believe this was not his first encounter with this spell.

"Hundreds of years ago, however, he was not a dragon, but a dragon slayer who went mad." Igneel winced at his words remembering the fateful day the slayer transformed.

"Draco has two forms; however, the ability was gained when he was reborn as a Celestial dragon. I was there the day Acnologia changed; from human-to-dragon. He was one of the original slayers, so then it was rumored the strongest slayers gained a dragon form. It's believed the newer generations of slayers, have lost the ability over the years as the bloodlines weakened."

Igneel smirked, "Capricorn, I'm impressed with your knowledge of my kind, and that of the slayers. This ability is a well-guarded secret."

Igneel had the full attention of the Zodiac as he continued, "I've shown you my most guarded secret as evidence of the dragon's commitment to everything discussed here today. My own son does not know of this ability, for his own safety."

Capricorn returned to his seat; crossing his arms, he lifted a hand to chin; the goat spirit was deep in thought. Anna could see the gears working in the spirit's head, while the other spirits murmured quietly amongst themselves. Capricorn suddenly started grinning at the mage, "Anna _what_ is your plan?"

Anna remained composed; she assumed Capricorn understood the significance of Igneel's actions. Of the spirits, Capricorn was the one with the strategical mind; giving a sigh Anna laid out all the details of her meeting with Zeref and with _The Fates_.

"Have you lost your mind!" Leo roared at his master, "you can't make deals with _The Fates,_ they make all the rules."

Anna turned her attention to Leo, "I understand…"

"No… you don't Anna… you really don't." Capricorn cut in, his tone staying neutral, as the other Zodiac franticly agreed.

Taurus glanced between the dragon and his master, "moo-ya can't be taking this plan seriously? A-Anna ya got no idea, what being a mate to a dragon means."

Igneel huffed in irritation toward Taurus comments, the dragon wanted to defend Anna, but these were her spirits, this battle was one she would need to fight on her own. He knew she could handle herself; he had seen her do it in the war rooms before a battle. Even though she was young, she was not easily swayed, standing her ground when she believed she was right.

"That is where you're wrong, have you all forgotten, who my first spirit is? Draco has explained all the intimate details to me; which he was not pleased about. This in addition to my own extensive studies makes me as prepared as possible."

Scorpio leaned over whispering into Aquarius ear, "meaning Anna out smarted Draco again, probably took him drinking at the tavern, so he would spill his guts." Igneel heard the conversation, his eyes going wide, as his smile grew, he did his best to stifle a snort.

Aquarius couldn't help but laugh blurting out, "Anna, has Draco figured out, there is no way he could ever out smart her, once she has set her mind to something."

"Maybe we should warn Igneel what's he in for?" Scorpio was smiling with an evil grin toward his beloved Aquarius.

"Nope! If he is an idiot enough to go along with this, then let him find out hard way. Anna is a force to be reckoned with." Aquarius was proud to have such a strong master with an astute mind.

"Hey, I heard that mermaid!" Igneel snarled at the two Zodiacs, both just shrugged their shoulders in amusement.

Leo was beside himself, not only did Anna want to use them to open the Eclipse gate; she wanted to mate with a dragon, to birth a child for the battle in the future. _'Draco you could have warned me about all of this?'_

"Quiet down everyone, now we have all the details of this _dirty deed,_ we need to decide collectively if we support this lunacy of events." Leo sighed, wanting to return to the Celestial kingdom to drink this day away.

"All of you in agreement, raise your hand," Leo's hand going up as he spoke, shaking his head in disbelief of what he was agreeing to.

In unison the remaining spirits raised their hands in support. Anna was shocked, there was no future discussion just a mutual support of her and Igneel.

Libra took noticed of her masters' stunned expression, "My Lady, if I may speak, we do this because of our trust in you. You do everything to keep those you care for safe including us; now you need us. We will not fail you."

Libra stood walking over to Anna embracing her tightly into a hug, soon all the Zodiac joined the embrace. Each one whispering their love and devotion to their master as they held each other close.

Anna couldn't hold back her tears, "thank you, thank you all." The group stayed holding each other for several minutes before the spirits one-by-one started to fade back to the Celestial Kingdom. Leo was the last to remain.

"Anna, I don't like what these plans will mean for your future. I'm sure Igneel and Draco feel the same way. Just promise me one thing, please continue to look for other options."

Anna gave the lion spirit a small smile, "Leo, when have you ever known me, to give up without a fight?" The mage stepped closer to Leo placing her hand lightly on his cheek, giving a slight caress as she leaned up to place a soft kiss on the other side.

"Thank you again for everything."

Leo blushed slightly giving his master a confirming nod as he faded away. Anna gathered her keys, reopening the spatial gate, placing the keys safely inside.

"Your spirits are quite impressive, their respect and love for you is evident." Igneel praised, as he watched Anna she appeared to be drained from today's events. Anna looked at the dragon wide-eyed, but her smile was that of pride as she nodded to the dragon king.

Igneel glanced behind him, upon hearing Draco returning with Natsu; as Igneel looked back he noticed Anna swaying. The events of the last couple of days had finally taken its toll on the mage, as her body became heavy legs betraying her, as she crumbled unconsciously toward the ground.

Draco understood what was happening, using his speed he caught his master, cradling her into his arms before she could hit the ground.

"Ya over did it again, your gonna feel like shit when you wake up princess." Draco carried Anna bridal style, to her pallet for a well-deserved rest. "Sleep well Anna, you deserve it."

Natsu watched as Anna passed out, the boy started to cry not understanding what was happening. He ran to be by her side, crocodile tears stained his face.

"D-dddad… is she… gonna to be… kay?" His cries increased, as he shook the mage trying to wake her, receiving no response.

Draco still in his human form placed his hand on Natsu's head giving him a slight rub, Natsu look back at the man with big swollen red eyes, "Oye, Natsu don't worry Anna just needs to take a nap, she has been real busy as of late. She will be fine after she rests."

Natsu blinked a couple of times, "y-you p-promise?" the boy uttered will sniffling, trying his best to stop his tears.

"Promise she'll be fine by tomorrow. Why don't you show your dad what I taught you?"

Natsu looked between Anna, the man and his father, still not sure if he believed the pretty lady was going to be okay. The boy looked up to Igneel, the dragon smiled down at his son, which was all the confirmation Natsu needed, Igneel's toothy smile let him know everything would be okay.

Natsu loved showing off new skills to his father; plus, it was a good distraction, one Igneel realized he needed too, as he studied Anna laying there lifeless. He could hear her strong steady heartbeat, breathing was normal, yet seeing her like that bothered him. As he watched Anna collapsed it took everything in him not to rage and burn everything down in sight.

His dragon nature wanting to take over and hurt whatever had hurt his mate. Igneel was concerned if his emotions were trying to break out of his control when not even mated what would happen during the process or even after.

Igneel understood there was dangers in mating it was this way so the strongest of the species survived, this had him worried; would Anna be safe from him. He was a dragon and she was human, if he were to unconsciously hurt her, he would never be able to forgive himself; and what would Natsu or her spirits think.

Igneel, shook off his worries for now, taking one last peek at the sleeping Celestial mage, before turning back to his son, "okay Natsu show me what you learned."

* * *

 _ **Back with another revised chapter, this was originally two chapters which I merged into one. The second part was originally under 2,000 words so it made sense to combine the two and it grew by about an additional 2,000 words.**_

 _ **For the next two month I have a heavy travel schedule for work, and with my daughters competitions. So I can't say when the next chapter will be posted. I will do my best to keep it within two weeks but no promises.**_

 _Please enjoy, thank you toStarseeker1990, Skeleton97, who have started following this story and to for your comments._

 _As always please let me a comment or PM if you like._

 _Catch you on the flip side ~ ~ ~ Lodemai_


	8. Chapter 8 - The Contract

**I do not own Fairy Tail just my crazy characters. Enjoy.**

 **June 21, 2018**

 **Chapter – 8 The Contract**

* * *

It was late in the evening before Anna began to stir. Exhaustion from the events of yesterday and this morning's meeting still plagued her being. However, the thought of more sleep was annoying, there was still much that needed to be discussed with Igneel and Draco.

Pushing herself up onto her elbows, she slowly lifted her head, lightly shaking her hair to the side away from her eyes. As she focused she was met with the bluest orbs, speckled with traces of silver stars. The mage couldn't help but smile, her best friend was at her side, however she was puzzled as to why he was still in his human form.

Draco looked over teasing, "how you feelin kiddo?" already knowing she was drained.

Rubbing the side of her head the mage responded, "ugh… I feel like I was stepped on by a dragon. How long have I been asleep?"

"Hey... I only did that once, an I told ya I was sorry," Draco grumbled, "anyway Virgo pulled you underground before I actually stepped on you."

Anna couldn't help but giggle, "I didn't mean anything by it, I was just trying to say I'm exhausted, now would you answer my question?"

"Oh eh… About ten hours, days over so go back to sleep." Draco may have been teasing but he was worried, even in battle Anna rarely succumbed to exhaustion.

Anna shook her head, "hmmm... I'm supposed to tell Natsu a story, you know how I feel about my promises."

It was more than just the promise, the Celestial mage enjoyed spending time with the pinkette boy; he was the essence of pure happiness, something that had not yet been corrupted by the world. She found she craved his exuberance and innocence, since after her parent's death she and her brother had spent much of their lifetime fighting to survive.

"Natsu is fine, he was more worried about you. Look…" Anna's eyes followed Draco's arm pointing to the little boy cuddled up beside her sleeping soundly. She smiled down at the pinkette, leaning over to pull the covers up around him, placing a delicate kiss on his forehead.

"I hope I didn't scare him too much?"

"He cried at first, but Iggy and I got him calmed down. As the sun set and you hadn't woken up, he refused to leave your side; fell asleep right next to ya." Draco shook his head, "I stayed in the Lucas form, told him a story, about when you attended the university. So, he got his story and the promise was kept." Draco was feeling pleased with himself.

Anna frowned with a whine, "it's not the same, I wanted to be the one to tell him a story." The mage thought about what Draco had said, "WAIT! What story did you tell him?" looking at her spirit in horror.

Draco gave an evil grin to his master, "oh… you know the one… HAHAHA… Payback for tellin Iggy, about me tellin you about his human form."

" ** _Oh no you didn't!_** Draco this is not over, I'm go…" Anna was bright with embarrassment, however she cut off her rant as Igneel approached.

"I think my son has a crush on you." Igneel teased, Anna turned redder at the thought of Igneel knowing about her wilder days back in school.

"Please tell me you didn't hear that story?" Anna was praying to any god that would save her from this moment.

Igneel laughed out loud, forgetting Natsu was sleeping just steps away, as he reigned in his enjoyment on the topic he let Anna in on the joke. "Draco did not speak out of line, he told stories about the Celestial dragons and their powers."

Anna sat there with her mouth wide open, in disbelief of the dragon's playing a trick on her, "Draco just wait this is not over," she moaned.

Igneel enjoyed the teasing but he could tell something was off with the mage, "Anna, are you feeling any better?"

The mage was having a tough time focusing, "I'll be fine, my body aches and I have a headache. I must have been pulling more magic than I realized."

Draco shook his head in disapproval, "nope that's not it and ya know it. Kid your emotions are out of whack; causing your magic to exert three times as much force, its tryin to stabilize your body stress and magic levels."

"Bein a holder type mage, ya know it requires more focus and magic than a caster. I've been telling you, to meditate more with Capricorn..." Draco couldn't help but scold the mage; it wasn't like her to become so unbalanced.

Anna snarked back while rolling her eyes, "Okay _DAD_ … I don't need a history lesson; I know how my magic works. I've been dealing with a lot lately. Like the other day, I was told I need to help save the future, then I get a visit from a psychopathic dark mage, who may or may not be interested in me. _Please excuse me_ for not focusing on training more." Igneel's eyes grew wide, he'd never seen Anna so riled up.

Huffing back her frustration, the mage found herself disappointed with her outburst, now was not the time for senseless bickering. There was still much to be discussed and she was attacking her best friend because he was worried about her.

"I'm sorry… What I said was callous, I know you're just worried about me, and your right, I need to get my emotions under control."

Draco just smiled at his master, her rant didn't faze him; he secretly enjoyed watching Anna get peeved, she was a firecracker, and she knew how to stand up for herself. "Nothing to apologize for kiddo."

Anna acknowledged her spirit with a nod; shaking off the remnants of the lingering irritation, Anna focused on trying to stand.

"Draco, would you please help me up?"

"Nope. Ya should be resting." Draco gave his master a disapproving stare.

"I'm fine, please help me up, no need to treat me like a baby," Anna requested again.

"NO! For the record, you are an infant when we compare our ages," the Celestial dragon huffed back, he just wanted his master to rest.

"Fine… I'll do it by myself!" Anna exhausted all her remaining strength, just to balance as her legs tried to betray her. After several tries the mage was stable enough to stand on her own. She shot a menacing glared at her spirit, while taunting him by sticking her tongue out at the dragon.

Defeated Draco pouted, "whatever... you should be resting."

"I appreciate your concern, but ten hours is enough rest and the three of us need to finish our discussion from earlier." Anna pleaded with her spirit, as she did not have the strength, or the want to continue squabbling with her best friend.

"Iggy, please try to talk some sense into your future mate," Draco moaned in frustration.

The dragon king wanted to agree with the spirit; however, the mage was right, time was limited. Anna was not going to agree anyway, so why fight it. Igneel couldn't help but smirk, enjoying Anna's resilience even if he thought she should be resting as well.

With a sigh Igneel questioned, "what is so urgent you would put aside your well-being, when we could take this up in the morning?"

"REALLY… Thanks for backing me up here," Draco grumbled as his words dripped of sarcasm.

Igneel sighed, "You know she is going to get her way. Why not get this over with so we can all call it an evening."

Anna smiled at her small victory, taking a deep breath she worked to clear her mind. Her body was aching, stiff from the hours of her unconsciousness. It was something she was not used to; and her headache refused to let up. The mage stretched her arms to the sky, straightening out her back, then she rolled her shoulders to try and alleviate some of the stress from the events over the past couple of days.

The two dragons waited patiently for Anna to begin, wondering to herself, _'here goes everything... the last part of the plan.'_ She couldn't believe they had agreed to everything, however, she knew the next obstacle was going to severely test the dragon's patience.

"Igneel, since you have agreed to take me as your mate, we need to discuss what we will do once I'm pregnant." Anna swore she saw both dragon's flush at her words.

"Um… I think… I… don't need to be here for this part of the conversation," seeing this as his cue to leave, Draco turned away from his master, however Anna reached out grabbing him by the wrist.

With a pleading stare, "please stay, you're needed for this part of the plan," she hoped her spirit would stay and hear her out.

 _'Huh? What are you up too?'_ Draco gawked, confused with his master's request, however something deep within told him he would dread this conversation.

"Anna why would Draco need to stay?" Igneel had learned quickly, Anna always had something working in the back of her mind. He just wondered what she was up to this time.

" _We_ came up with a solution, as I cannot hide a pregnancy in my position, we must also assume Zeref will be keeping a close eye on me. I need to get engaged at once upon my return, and the wedding to follow immediately. Draco this is where you come in, I will need you to do this as _Lucas_."

" ** _WHAT!_** " both dragons barked loud enough to caused Natsu to whimper lightly in his sleep.

" _Quiet_ , _don't wake Natsu_! What's wrong, you both sound like a couple of schoolgirls. Is a marriage to me that big of a deal?" the mage hissed quietly to the dragons, as she crossed her arms over her breast to show her disapproval of their outburst.

"YES IT IS!" both dragons exclaimed in unison.

Anna shook her head in frustration, "Let's take this step by step, allowing me to fully explain. I need to marry, to explain the pregnancy. Draco we been seen together so many times in your human form, those I associate with, already assume your _Lucas_ persona is my suitor. Since no one knows _Lucas_ is you, it will be perfect. This will give you the freedom to be close with no question, for my protection and the baby. Igneel would not trust our safety with anyone but you."

The mage made it sound so easy, if only it could be that simple; both dragons shook their heads in disagreement.

Igneel glanced to Draco, huffing in frustration, "I'll explain, as she is to be my mate."

Draco was relieved, maybe the gods could be merciful to him every now and then, though he doubted it.

Igneel turned his focus to Anna, as his tired expression grew, "Anna, I thought you stated you understood what it meant to be a dragon's mate?"

"I do," she responded a bit confused by Igneel's direction.

"Then how do plan to be my mate, then request another dragon to marry you? I'm a dragon king, my nature will not allow such a thing, and who is this _WE,_ you have aiding you with this arrangement?"

"You know it would be easier if I let _him_ explain," Anna looked away from the dragons and called out into the night air, "Legba I know your listening; please make your presence known."

Igneel was confused, "who the _HELL_ is _Legba_?"

Draco hissed at the mention of the name, "that damn, cross-roads _asshole_ from the _in-between_ realm. Ya know him or at least heard of him; the ruler of the _in-between_ put in place by the creator. One of the holders of the original magic... blah blah blah..."

Igneel raised a brow at Draco's obvious distain at just the mention of Legba and his participation in this scheme. If this individual was the same ruler of the _in-between,_ whom had been placed into power after the war of heaven, he could understand Draco's disapproval. Among the supernatural beings it was well known the ruler of the _in-between_ held no love for dragons, or any magical being who left Earth's realm due to the impending war.

"I don't understand the need for this outside source to be involved; Acnologia is Earthland's problem, why would _The Fates_ be so interested?" Igneel's gut told him, this went much deeper than just Zeref's plan for the black dragon.

"It's not as simple as just Acnologia; if the black dragon were to succeed the balance of our worlds would all be in jeopardy. We don't have a choice this has to be done." Anna explained softly.

"What are you talking about?"

Draco proceeded to fill Igneel in, " _The Fates_ said there are three enemies coming each stronger than the next. The dragon slayers, yours and Anna's kid, along with a future ancestor of the Heartfilia line are going to have serious _crap_ to deal with. Legba's got in his head he's gonna train ya child, so it will be able to use Earth n the _in-between's_ magic along with whoever's' magic the kid inherits from you guys. A little magical badass, I'm guessin is the idea..."

 _'CLAP CLAP CLAP'_ rang out from behind, startling the group; the noise coupled with the magic pressure of ancient power. As the group turned, Legba appeared wearing a mischievous expression; clapping his hands in amusement.

"Ah…Very well put Draco, it's a pleasure to see you again so soon." The entity teased the Celestial dragon.

"It's no pleasure for me, damn demon," Draco growled through a tight-lipped frown.

Legba, gave an air of fake insult, before turning to Igneel, "Fire Dragon King Igneel, allow me to formally introduce myself; I am Legba, the ruler of the _in-between_ and guardian to the humans of Earth. Draco is correct, I have been destined, to guide your child's fractured soul throughout time, until it can be reunited as whole."

Both dragons released a warning rumble; it was not good to creep up on a dragon or walk into a nest without proper blessings, "I see…. Legba of the _in-between,_ your reputation precedes you." Igneel acknowledge with obvious reservation.

"As does yours Dragon King; the one who abandon Earth, leaving it for the innocence to fall in the destruction of the war of heaven." Legba's words were venom, which Igneel huffed back in response.

The two-alpha leaders challenging each other's power level. Igneel knew he had no chance against something as ancient as Legba, however, that didn't mean he would take this disrespect in his nest.

"ENOUGH! Legba you are a guest here; personal feelings have no bearing in this meeting." Anna demanded, her magic presence calmed the others.

"Why must you slink around, can you not arrive like a normal spirit?" Anna pointed to Legba with a slight frown at his antagonizing of the dragons.

Legba turned his stare to Anna, quickly grabbing her hand, and placing a soft lingering kiss on the top.

" _Now love_... what fun would that be? Besides… I'm not one of your little Celestial spirits for you to command on a whim." Legba's smile turning dark, Anna could see a warning behind his dark eyes.

Anna gasped lightly, having been caught off guard, for just a moment she caught a flicker of his true power, and she was frightened by this supremacy.

Igneel patience was thin, he could smell Anna's fear, however he knew Legba would not hurt her. Like earlier the spirit was letting her know the boundaries.

However, the dragon did not like others touching his future mate, ' _why do these spirits keep touching and flirting with her?'_

As if she could hear the dragon's thoughts, Anna pulled her hand back, "Legba, if you would, please explain, what is needed from the dragon's, as its late."

Legba pouted as the mage pulled away; only to refocus, giving the mage a teasing grin, "as you wish _love_."

"Please stop calling me love," the mage huffed shaking her head, she felt as if she was dealing with children.

"Anything you wish _my sweet_."

"Just get on with it!" the group demanded.

"Hmmm… Testy bunch aren't ya?" the spirit teased.

Anna balled her hands into fists, her knuckles turning white from the frustration, "LEGBA!"

The spirit was amused at the groups grumbling, laughing to himself, "all right… Anna has already told you about the need for a marriage. The sooner the _I Do's_ are said the safer Anna and her baby will be; Zeref has an unhealthy interest in you _love_ , yet he is a man of honor. His fascination with Anna is driven from his curse, however, Zeref will have control over his darkness if Anna is spoken for. Draco here is where you come in, you need be there in your _Lucas_ form when Anna and Zeref arrive home. At that point you make a grand announcement asking for Anna's hand in front of the dark mage. Zeref's personal honor code will keep him in line for now."

Draco would do anything for Anna, but marriage to a mate of a dragon was not on the list, "I'm not marrying Anna!"

"Yes, you will, and no you will not." Legba gave a wicked smile to the confused dragons.

"What the _hell_ are ya talkin about, you make no _fucking sense_!" Draco was ready to strike the annoying spirit.

"You see original magic from the Earth has an enchantment called glamour. This is a special magic, which can change ones' appearance for an extended amount of time. When the time comes, I will cast the spell on Igneel, which will allow him to appear as _Lucas_. As it will be expected that Anna's strongest spirit, her dragon be in attendance, as you are seen more than any of her other Celestial spirits."

"We have charm spells the change appearance, why do we need your magic?" Igneel questioned.

"While this is true, any powerful mage would see right through a simple charm spell from this land. This event will draw the most powerful mages on the continent, such as Zeref. Glamour does not mask the individual, it actually manipulates the physical state of the body completely; changing hair, skin color, height, weight, it even changes the smell and the voice."

"If the issue is too many people, have a small wedding," Igneel offered.

Draco wished that was possible but understood what Legba was saying, Anna was too well known, she was an elite in society, magic royalty, and one of the heroes of the recent war. People had been traveling from far-and-wide to have her consult on magic issues. Her wedding would be a great affair, whether she wanted that or not, with her standing it would be expected.

Defeated the Celestial dragon explained, "Iggy, Anna don't have much say in it, due to her standing in society, many look to her as a beacon for a better future. Her wedding will be a society event for all, no gettin around it."

To avoiding more questions, Legba continued, "the wedding is easy, the hard part, is the child itself. The baby will need to resemble both parents. Igneel, I will need to grant your child the eyes of their guardian. Meaning your child will have eyes like Draco; this magic will also ensure he can always find the soul once born on Earth. Can you agree to this?"

Igneel's patience was thin, _'do these people understand nothing about dragon's?'_ the thought of seeing another dragon's eyes in his own child infuriated him. It was natural; dragons instinctually were protective of their mates to the point of being deadly especially for a fire dragon. His nature with his children would be ten times worse.

Fighting the war raging inside, Igneel stared at Anna and Draco. They were his friends and would become family if he moved forward with the plan.

The dragon was silently thinking over the spirits words, _'time to focus on what all of this is for, the future. Legba is giving a solution to help protect the hatchling. I have to leave with Natsu… my child will need to be protected,'_ Igneel heaved a sigh of realization on what was truly at stake.

"Just the eyes?" Igneel questioned, "and Draco, you'll do everything to keep the child and Anna safe?"

"Yeah Iggy, you know I would protect them with my life!"

"Oui, just the appearance of the eyes, your highness," Legba responded respectfully.

The spirit had issue with the dragon king and his choices; but he understood for a dragon, having his young marked with a sign of another was asking much, only a dragon with great power would be able to wrestle his instinct.

"Hmmm… I just needed to hear it from you Draco, what do **_you_** think about all of this?"

"Much better actually, seeing I'm not the one getting married. Dodged a bullet there!"

"HEY!" Anna was not amused. "You make it sound like it would be the worst thing in the world…" she pouted.

"For me it would be... Anna you're like my little sister! Anyway… Iggy… the eye thing is weird, but it makes sense. There is that old Earth parable; _the eyes are the windows to the soul,_ never figure it was tied to a magic spell..."

Igneel narrowed his eyes on the crossroads spirit, "Legba, if anything goes wrong I'm holding you responsible. I want you to know there will be **_no_** dimension you can hide where I will not be able to get to you, do you understand me?"

Legba had enough good sense to appear nervous, "oui, it is understood your Majesty."

"Oye, Iggy you know were dragons... Umm... you gonna be okay with this, cause it goes against… well… our nature… you know? How are you going to be able to let Anna leave once she is pregnant? Your mate traveling without you is gonna be an issue. Human forms don't stop dragon's instincts."

"I know it would be impossible for a younger dragon; however, as a drake my control is much greater. I am not saying I will not feel the pull, but my resolve will hold. I will be fine. I also have Natsu to keep me grounded, as I need to continue training him."

Anna caressed the dragon's side sending a jolt through them both as she whispered, "thank you, Igneel."

"Only thing left to do is seal the deal, and blood is the bond that is required from all of us."

Legba produced a book from a spatial hold. The large book was worn with time, deep brown leather ends held the pages in place. On the cover was silver lettering, cyphers from a long-forgotten language. The pages were yellowed and appeared brittle, yet they did not crumble when touched. The mage and the dragons looked quizzically at the book. Amongst the ink laden pages, revealed in extreme detail, the plans for the dragon slayers and the child they had just discussed.

The group stood deathly quiet as Legba explained, "this is a _book of life_ , every creature with a soul no matter the dimension has one housed in the great _hall of life_. This particular book is mine; it holds every contract I have ever made. The creator of first magic was the originator of the plans placed before you; its only right to make sure it is secure. Once we all sign, even the original magic creator cannot interfere, as to do so would throw off the balance."

"This is the last chance to walk away from all of this, normally something of this magnitude does not offer any choice; I however spoke with the creator and it was agreed you all deserved this last chance."

Anna was tempted momentarily, but her resolve was strong, she informed the spirit she would do what was necessary, the dragons merely nodded in agreement with the mage.

Legba was secretly impressed with the odd triad of supernatural beings, maybe he had under estimated the dragon king, only time would tell. If he was honest with himself, he hoped Igneel would be the leader he had heard many boast of over the centuries.

Wasting no more time the spirit started to prepare the contract; pricking his thumb the blood bubbled up to the surface, small droplets pooled, which the spirit collected into a small golden cup. Anna and the dragons followed suit adding their blood to the goblet. Once the party's blood was collected, Legba began to mix the essence of life, while chanting in a tongue none of the triad understood. When Legba's silver quill tip touched the mixture, the liquid began to glow a bright red.

"Please read everything again, any changes need to happen before we sign. No changes can be made once we seal the contract." Legba's tone held none of his normal humor, the trio nodded in understanding, the gravity of what their signatures would mean, destiny was pressing down on them.

The three studied the contract looking for anything they could have missed, Anna then noticed a small addition, "Legba what is the section about the child's aging affects, and three years visit with the future Heartfilia descendants?"

Legba gave a sad smile, "It's a gift from me. The child will only be about seven when sealed within the lacrima, Natsu will be about eleven at the time. While encased in the lacrima the child will not age, it's part of the necessary preservation magic, a special spatial hold. Once the child meets the Heartfilia descendant from Larkin's line, the blood magic contract will allow the child to age in tandem with the chosen Heartfilia, this way they will be older when time calls for battle."

"A Heartfilia will be the one to release your child for a period of three years, destiny says that will be the one who will open the Eclipse gate. During this time the child will live with family to train, as Earthland magic boost will be significant by that point in time. The child will also continue to learn from the connect with the other half of their soul, by using astral projection. The soul will learn from each part of its self, however the child will need to be returned to the lacrima, before the opening of the Eclipse Gate.

As Legba explained his alteration to the contract; he studied the reactions of the parents to be, "at this point the child will be about ten. As I spoke of earlier, this time the child will age within the lacrima, ensuring the new triad will be on the same timeline, the child will continue to age in concurrence along with Natsu and the Heartfilia descendant."

"Upon the final release from the lacrima the fractured soul will finally be whole within the body here in Earthland. I will not lie... the lives your child will live on the Earth realm will be hard. Things will not come easy and fighting for survival will be a necessity. I promise you this… I will always have individuals there to help. Draco will always know where the child is, while its lives on Earth, as well as within my realm. As the child trains with me in the _in-between_ I will not go easy, as it's your child's destiny is to be the strongest warrior I have ever taken as a student."

Legba had barely finished his explanation of events to come when Igneel suddenly transformed into his human form, taking the quill from Legba to be the first to sign the contract.

"Thank you, Legba," was all the dragon king uttered as he handed the quill to Anna to sign, Draco followed suit, with Legba being last executing the contract. The spirit closed the book, giving the trio a nod of approval, suddenly the book disappeared, returning to its place within _the hall of life_.

"I must return to the _in-between,_ but before I leave I have one more gift for you, let's call it an early wedding present."

Legba pulled from his pocket a small item wrapped in a red silk dressing, he handed it over to Igneel, who peeled away the covering, revealing a necklace. The chain looked delicate, it was gold with hints of rose gold woven throughout. At the end was an ornate pendant, a crimson lacrima secured to the chain by a dragon, carved out of a black shiny metal. The dragon swirled around the lacrima as if it was holding a great treasure.

Igneel appraised the piece, the craftsmanship was exquisite, he wondered if it was from one of the fey artisans of Earth, "This is my wedding gift to you both. Igneel… if you would allow me to take just a small piece of your soul. I will infuse it into the lacrima, it will allow you to converse with Anna, as long as she is wearing it. Once the dragons and slayer enter the Eclipse gate, the necklace will go to Draco. I will ensure it gets to the fractured soul, on Earth. This way the child will be able to connect with Igneel through a form of feeling process. The stronger the soul, the stronger your link to your child will be."

The parents to be were speechless, "are you saying, our child won't have to be totally alone?" Anna was hopeful this is what Legba was telling her. However, she had never heard of such a powerful magic.

"This is my way of easing some of the pain, it's the best I can do for you both." Legba stated with a remorseful sigh. "No family should have to go through what you three are about to experience."

Tears trekked down the cheeks of the mage, she was moving on instinct; as she approached the spirit she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, "thank you!"

Igneel didn't hesitate, "take what you need from my soul, it doesn't matter how much."

Legba just smiled and gave a little shrug, "oui, it won't take much, love is the most powerful emotion a soul can create, so even a speck can create a great many things. The more you grow to love the owner of the necklace, the greater the power it will create."

Legba concentrated on the dragon's soul, following it as it moved throughout his solar plexus; swirls of vivid reds, and gold streams flowing freely. The spirit smiled this would be easier than he thought, Igneel's soul was pure unconflicted, the dragon did as he felt right and took ownership of his actions. Legba looked toward the center, when one of the golden streams called out to him, Legba return the call causing a small stream to come to his command.

Igneel had no discomfort, he felt only a comforting warmth as the small golden thread came forward to form a circle of light from his solar plexus. Legba lifted the necklace from Igneel's hand as the circle moved toward the lacrima; the closer it got to the necklace, the brighter the circle became. Once the orb entered the lacrima the gold exploded inside to a flame of reds and gold.

"Do all souls look the same?" Anna questioned, "it's beautiful!'

"No _love_ , souls are unique, some are bright, while others are dark and damaged, the appearance of the soul depends on its holder."

Legba gave the necklace back to Igneel, "place this around Anna's neck, only after you have claimed her as your mate. It will help the pain when you two are apart, as it will also hide your mark. Well… time for me to leave. I will see all of you again, before the wedding. However, if you need me, go to a crossroads call out my name, I will come. _Au revoir_ "

Suddenly the spirit was gone, there was a long silence amongst the triad. Igneel and Draco took this time to return to their dragon forms. The quiet was deafening, an air of unease encircled the three.

" _So_... we are who _destiny_ selected to save the future? Two hot head dragons and a twenty-two-year-old Celestial mage. Do ya get the feelin this is a sick joke?" Draco was doing his best to lighten the mood of the group.

A sudden giggle broke out, Anna was shaking her head smiling, "Draco, go back to the Celestial kingdom, get the Zodiac up to speed on this evenings meeting, and let them know I'm okay."

Draco looked at his master with a smirk, "ya goin to rest finally?"

"Yes… I'm going to bed, and Draco thank you again for everything."

" _Yeh… well… you know_ … I'm outta here before ya start askin for any more favors," Draco flashed a smile at his master as he burst into stars and faded out.

Anna found herself nervous; since asking Igneel to take her as a mate, they had yet to be alone. She realized she didn't know what the hell she was doing or if she was even prepared. It seemed so easy when planning, but the actual actions were a different story.

Igneel could see Anna's discomfort, he didn't know what the next step was, he decided Anna would set the rules and he would wait for her instruction. Now they all needed sleep, "Anna please sleep, we will talk in the morning."

Those simple words melted away all Anna's anxiety, "good night, Igneel." The dragon was right there would be much more to discuss tomorrow.

It was only moments before the meadow was quiet, the only noise was that of a fire crackling, and the light snores of a dragon, a mage, and a little pink-haired prince.

* * *

 _Sorry this took longer than I planned to get out. With work and travel I barely have any time to review and write. However I'm happy with how it turned out._

 _Thank you to_ The-real-dragon-rider, _and thanks to all who comment for send me PM's I do read them all. So if you have a question please ask away._

 _That's_ _enough for now I hope you enjoy the chapter. Until next time catch you on the file side! Lodemai_


	9. Chapter 9 - The Hunt

**I do not own Fairy Tail, just my crazy characters.**

 **June 30th, 2018**

 **Chapter 9 - The Hunt**

* * *

 _AN: This chapter is from Anna's POV it's a moment to see inside Anna's head, please keep in mind she is only 22 and still has the same insecurities most young people have._

* * *

I could tell it was still early, when I started to stir from my sleep, I was still groggy, but something told me I was being watched. I needed to get up. I had barely made my decision to greet the day, when I could feel light water droplets roll down my face, the scent reminded me of the salty breezes which drifted in from the ocean.

I heard a soft whimpering accompanied by warm tiny hands pushing on my cheeks. I realized Natsu was awake, apparently still upset from my passing out yesterday.

I slowly opened my eyes, not willing to risk reviving my headache from the night before; pink hair filled my line of vision, I could also see staring back at me dark orbs decorated with a halo of red fading to pink at the corner of his eyes. Natsu gave no thought to my personal space, as he pushed his chubby cheeks closer to me as my eyes widened.

Slightly startled by the intrusion, I forced my dry voice to speak with an assured power, "good morning Natsu!"

Trying to sound as bright as possible, I wanted to reassure the toddler I was fine. However, I could tell Natsu wasn't convinced, he stared at me long and hard, worried tears still pooled at the corner of his eyes. That sadness broke me, I knew then I'd scared him badly.

I had to make this right, I needed to wash away the pain I unknowingly caused this small child. I was craving his forgiveness and wanted time with the boy; he was going to be my son soon, it's what a mother does right?

"Natsu, I still owe you a story from last night..."

Natsu instantly perked up, nodding his head in approval. Seeing his face lighten-up gave me all the energy I needed to sit up. Once I was adjusted, I pulled the pinkette into my lap. It was still dark out, but dawn was starting to paint the sky, colors of rose, orange and yellow, waking the world with a canvas of warming colors on the horizon.

* * *

I spent the early morning telling Natsu about my childhood with my brother, and our favorite pastime of fishing. Some part of me needed to share with the boy my earliest memories of me and my older brother Lucian. I started tagging along with Lucian and father, when I was about three, it was our thing to do together. The last time we went out to the lake, to bask on its banks, was right before he left the continent. I hadn't been since, I tried but always found myself feeling hallow and alone.

"What's fishin?" Natsu asked quietly as not to wake up Igneel.

"Didn't your human dad ever take you fishing?"

This puzzled me as most children knew about fishing before they could even walk, unless they were born into wealth. I was born with status, but my parents craved the simpler things in life, they always taught me to appreciate nature, saying the land, would give what was needed for survival. Fishing and camping out with my parents, where some of the only memories I had of them, before death came to collect them in one of the many wars that plagued our lands.

"Dads a dragon; I don't have a humn dad?" I couldn't help but smile as Natsu tried so hard to replicate my words.

"I see... well you do know what a fish is then?"

"Umm hmm, yeah... I like fish! Igneel gets it for me."

"Okay... well fishing is when humans or dragons, go to get the fish from the water. Humans find fishing as a way to feed ourselves, for me I find the process relaxing."

I watched as the gears in Natsu mind pondered the information for a moment. I continued with my story about my brother and me, when I noticed this strange look in his eyes, it held questions but even more basic was a need or wanting for something.

"Train me to fish! Dad says a dragon, has to take care of myself." I'd never seen Natsu this determined, he craved for the knowledge of a skill I could give him. I understood, the boy was driven by any concept he perceived as training, he was like me.

While it bothered me, why a three-year-old, would be concerned with fending for himself, I brushed away the thought, figuring it was a dragon thing.

"Let's make a deal, if you train really hard today and Igneel says it is okay, then tomorrow morning we will get up early and go fishing before your training."

"OKAY! Promise? I'm gonna work hard... you see!" Natsu excitement was intoxicating, I knew then I would never be able to deny this boy.

I couldn't help but smile at the pinkette. Natsu seemed like he should be older, however, I knew all too well, some kids had to grow up faster. That thought made my heart hurt for Natsu, what had he been through.

My parents were taken from me when I was five; I was blessed to have and older brother, ten years my senior, giving me a chance in this world. He took care of me until I was ten, when the academy found out about me, announcing I was a magic prodigy; taking me there until my sixteenth year. That time away gave Lucian the freedom to start his own family, yet he never abandoned me choosing to stay close, even now a continent away, he sends me letters several times a year.

Family it was everything, I looked down at my lap, Natsu met my gaze, giving me his signature fanged grin, that I swore melted my heart. This boy only had Igneel, but by weeks end I would be his mother giving him the family he deserved.

I wanted to know more about Natsu's past, deciding I would ask Igneel more about the boy's parents a later time. For now, I took this quite time to tickle the pinkette, allowing his giggles to warm my soul.

* * *

Right after breakfast, Igneel and Natsu left for training, it was still early; I found myself relieved, needing some quiet time to think about what I had gotten myself into.

My decision to go along with the plans of Zeref and then _The Fates_ /Legba's scheme my future was sealed. Before the end of this week, I would be a mated to a dragon, possibly with child _'if everything goes as planned'_ , engaged to Draco ' _Lucas'_ which was another level of weird, to top it all off with marriage within the month.

 _'Yeah, I can never seem to get the simple assignments; nope I go for the most complicated, messed up situation possible.'_ I wondered how did this happen; why did fate choose me? I let out a quick giggle, ' _everyone chosen by fate says the same thing'_ , shaking my head at my ridiculous thoughts.

I took the time to admit to myself I was scared, but honestly, who wouldn't be in my position. I'm only twenty-two, never had time for a real relationship, nor honestly did not care for one. I have male friends and I enjoy their company, however, the men who attempted to court me just plainly annoy me.

It seemed the men I met always commented on my appearance, how we would look like the perfect couple. Or they were focused on my family position, marveled by how I would make a fantastic addition to their family prestige, as if I was merely a well sought-after prize to be paraded and flaunted to others. The worst were those who were straight forward telling me how they planned to use my body for their pleasure, these men believed I should be flattered by their foolish antics just because they come from wealth.

It amazes me how these arrogant men cannot see the true me; the scholar, the warrior, or recognize I'm a human with a wild spirit, overflowing with a wide birth of emotions. I'm **_not_** a doll or trophy for their narcissistic needs.

Draco my best friend and greatest blessing; being a dragon, he can sense anything tainted instantly. When I turned sixteen my brother made a request to Draco; using his human form the two of them created the persona of _Lucas,_ just to keep me safe from these types of men.

While at the time, I felt my brother had over stepped his bounds by approaching my spirit. However, as with most things Lucian was right, and Draco told me he eagerly agreed to this plan, as his promise was to protect me from all dangers, not just in battles or against other mages.

These days he's spends so much time in his human form it keeps the majority of unsavory men away, while allowing me to have the freedom to appear as I have a proper suitor. However, every once in a while, a man from an outside land with money and power will try and challenge for my affection; it never turns out good for the foolish soul, spirits are very loyal, and a dragon spirit is deadly.

While I care not, for what people may think of me, my love for my family, _the Heartfilia's,_ a name my parents worked hard to preserve, comes with a higher level of expectation. I truly despised everything associated with that philosophy, but because of my love for my family, I refuse to shame the family name; doing what I must to keep up appearances.

Lucian understood me never pushing responsibilities to harshly. When I was growing up, he allowed me time away from my ' _duties_ ' as he would call it, so I could go play and be myself. I wondered what he would think about the plans for my future. Would he be disappointed? Or would he just smile and laugh, telling me, _'what have you gotten yourself into this time Anna?'_ Knowing my brother, it would be the later which made me smile.

Right now, all I wanted was to be selfish, I wanted by brother. I secretly wished Lucian and his family were here. I dared not to speak the words aloud as words held power, these were just the wishes of a silly little scared girl, so these thoughts would stay locked away deep within my mind.

I am not angry Lucian left, the move was necessary. However, I'm facing my greatest challenge, I craved to hear his words of encouragement; he always knew what to say even when I was a small child.

"What's wrong with me! I need to get out of my head and get to work," I said aloud shaking my head. Enough feeling sorry for myself, I'm needed, and I would do the work that destiny had laid before me.

I always hated when I pour too many emotions into something, it always made me light headed and unbalanced. I needed to talk to Draco and Leo, they always made me feel better; plus, I needed advice about tonight. Come to think of it, I would need Virgo and Aquarius I need a female's point of view.

I open the spatial hold removing the keys for Leo, Virgo, and Aquarius. I didn't need Draco's key to call on him, as I created his key, my relationship or contract is quite different. Using his key was purely for show. While I could call on any of my spirits without their keys the magic drain was much quicker.

Draco never needed to use my magic, it was part of the special bond, since I created his key. An added bonus, he is powerful enough to support his own presence within the realm for extended periods of time.

"Draco, good morning I need to talk to you," hmm… odd no response, not like him.

Taking Leo's key, I reached out "open gate of the lion, Leo please come forth."

"Good morning, my lady... I must say you look stunning today as always."

"Morning Leo, thank you, for responding to my call. I have also requested Draco, but as you can see he has yet to respond."

"Ah yes, he is in conference with the Spirit King at the moment, I have been advised he will be along once he is finished."

My expression betrayed me, my interest had been peaked; it is not every day one would meet with the Spirit King. Leo responded his face going neutral, that look told me everything, he would not say more on the matter. It would be a violation of privacy codes for the Celestial kingdom. Regardless, I needed to stay focused on today; I decided to go ahead with just Leo for the moment.

When thinking about the nature of the conversation, it would probably be easier without Draco present, he did have the tendency to create a scene.

"Leo has Draco brought you current with the discussion from last night?"

"Yes, my lady we are aware of all the arrangements. The Zodiac will assist anyway we can."

"Must I keep reminding you, please just call me Anna..."

"As you wish... _Anna..._ " Leo made sure to say my name as erotic as possible.

"Oh whatever..." I rolled my eyes playfully at the teasing lion, "I have a question, I understand the premise of a mate. I made Draco explain dragons mating in full detail when he lost a bet to me. However, Ummm... I... well... I..."

 _'I'd never been this nervous before, I had never kissed a man. I held hands with Draco before, but that didn't count because it was just to keep others away. I was going to be in a relationship and I knew NOTHING about physical attraction, to make matters worse my mate would be a dragon.'_

"Anna..."

Leo's voice jolted me out of my thoughts, staring at me with sympathetic eyes, "you don't know how to go about the process of mating. Now you're worried you won't be able to fulfill your role, am I wrong?" There was no teasing in his voice just understanding.

I nodded sheepishly at my spirit; I felt utterly defeated. On the battlefield I ran toward my fear turning it into fearless wrath, against dark mages I could hold my own, even the political council members saw me as a force; yet the thought of being romantic had me wanting to surrender and flee, I'm pathetic.

Leo grabbed my chin forcing me to look up into his eyes, "you know... it's amazing I have never seen you blush or turn away when a man demands you look directly into their eyes. Even now, your eyes hold a look of self-confidence, a subtle air of defiance. However, when I observed you yesterday with Igneel you show something softer, Anna... you do have some feelings for the dragon king."

I felt my face go warm, "what! I don't know... I mean…"

"See right there you're glowing... Anna there is no right and wrong way to go about this. Either you become Igneel's mate or not, I believe the dragon would understand either way. Ask yourself honestly why did you except this mission?"

"I'm the only Celestial mage that could do this and Zeref sought me out, then _The Fates_..."

Leo cut me off mid-sentence, " _really Anna_? That's an excuse… no one has ever made you do anything you didn't want to do."

"I'm going to make this easy just follow my questions, okay?"

I shook my head and Leo motioned for me to sit on the ground. "First question, do you really want to go through with this?"

"Yes, but I don't know why?" That was easy, I didn't even have to think about it, I wanted to go through with this insanity.

"That's okay you have your mind made up, it's a start." Leo was smiling as he started again, "when you're around Igneel how do you feel? Just answer the best you can..."

"Oddly calm and safe, even when he is a little forceful I find it excites me. I like being here, it feels right, and I don't want to leave at the end of the week."

"Anna... did you know these feelings, are signs your body recognizes your mate?"

"Huh... really?" It can't be this simple, could it?

"The dragon is not the only one that has these sensations; the mate has them as well. You see Igneel would not have agreed if he did not _feel_ the same pull that you are feeling now."

"Okay but…"

"You're scared right?"

"Yes! I feel stupid for feeling this way..."

"Why? Its normal to be nervous, mating is like a marriage for a human so why wouldn't you be a little anxious. The difference is mating blends everything between the mates, from magic, to physical, and even the spiritual."

"Just be yourself; you know what all your spirits love about you; it's your kindness, honesty, fierce loyalty, and when you care for someone we all get to share in your love. You are our light, your love has made us strong; if Igneel decided you are to be his mate, it must be because he sees everything we see."

Leo's encouragement made me smile, "thank you I needed that, but I'm still nervous."

"Understandable. There is no rush just take your time."

"That is where you're wrong, I need to do this tonight."

"…?" he stared at me with a blank expression, my spirit was eerily silent, "what... why so soon? You don't have to throw yourself at him this moment." He squeaked out, I could tell Leo didn't like the direction the conversation was going.

"I'm not throwing myself at him; it's just I only have three nights left here before Zeref comes to collect me, taking me back to the city. I need to give myself the best chance of getting pregnant so I… ummm… need to mate, for the next three days, you know making the most of my time? I don't know when I will be able to see Igneel again."

 _'I can't believe I just told Leo I need to have sex the next three nights... This is mortifying to say the least.'_

"Oh… well… umm… do you require anything else from me?"

I couldn't recall a time Leo had stumbled over his words, of my spirits he was the most articulate. I found relief in his stutter, I knew he was worried for me. I still had questions I knew I needed to ask now or I may lose the courage to ask, I was direct as possible.

"What turns a man on?"

"WHAT!" Leo's face went red, I swore he stopped breathing. I couldn't waste this chance, so I continued.

"I know dragons are different; but while in the human form there has to be some type of desires a man would want fulfilled from its mate. You're a lion yet in your human form you're always flirting, what is it that you desire from a mate while in your human form?"

"Damnit Anna, I…how… well… I see what Draco says about you being straight forward on delicate matters."

Seriously delicate matters, this spirit was known for his lecherous behavior, and he is scolding me, "Leo, I know you're not a virgin so why won't you tell me?"

Leo looked at me with a kind of fear I'd never seen on his face, I thought he was about to pass out when Draco appeared in his human form. Leo let out a sigh of relief, "well now Draco is here, I'm going to take my leave."

"Wait I'm not d...?" In a glow of gold, Leo returned to the Celestial world. I could not believe it, Leo ran from me over some questions about sex. Maybe I was wrong, Leo was not the pervert I thought.

"What did I miss?" Draco inquired. I could tell he was confused by the situation, and I am sure the perturbed look on my face did not help. I needed answers, so I looked uneasily over to Draco, _'sorry you are going to have to answer me. Maybe this is better since he is a dragon.'_

A small part of me felt sorry for what I was about to ask, I had really put Draco through a lot as of late, but destiny was calling, and I had agreed to answer her call, the same as the dragons.

"I asked Leo what turns him on as a man, he freaked out and left. Soooo… what do I need to do to fulfilled Igneel's sexual desires?"

"WHAT THE HELL!? Why do I always end up having these conversations with you?"

 _'Mental note, KICKING LEO'S ASS LATER FOR LEAVING ME WITH THIS CRAP... He could have at least warned me.'_

"Draco, you know we are on a tight schedule. I don't have time to figure this all out. I don't know what I'm doing and…"

Suddenly tears started falling from my eyes, I realized I started shaking. It wasn't long before I was sobbing. I finally allowed myself to fully accept my fear, and for the first time in years I didn't know what I was going to do.

"Please don't cry…"

Draco's pleas only made me cry harder, he was the only one I allowed to see me break down, the last time was after Lucian left.

"Ya know, I'm gonna help you, just please stop cryin… it's gonna be okay."

* * *

Draco hugged me tightly, as a father would a young scared child. He had done this same action on several occasions over the years, in his bid to comfort me. I could hear him talking to me, but the words were gibberish; I needed only to be held by the one, who I could be totally vulnerable with no worries or anxieties.

After my breakdown, Draco started to explain the nature of the dragons when mating; even though Igneel could take a human form, when it came time to claim his mate, he would be all dragon. This worried me, even though I was strong being a mage, I could always stand on my own against human males, I was no match for a dragon.

I was looking for anything that would help when Draco said, _'all dragons wanted to **hunt** their mate'_. That was something I understood, the hunt; how one's pent-up energy would be released, it was the thrill of finding and capturing the object of your desire. Same with war when being pushed to your limits, backed into a corner with only your instincts to fight your way out. I knew _THIS_ I could do.

Draco must have noticed I was no longer listing to him, "whatya, thinkin about kiddo?"

I paused my thoughts, giving my spirit my biggest smile, "I'm planning a hunt for Igneel."

Draco gave a cautious look, "ya sure about this?"

My smile grew mischievous, I couldn't help it though. I had found my solution, with a plan in hand, my fears all but faded away. Replaced with renewed determination I would please my future mate by giving him the queen he deserved.

"Absolutely."

I summoned Virgo and Aquarius, along with Draco we came up with the plan for the hunt. Time was limited, Igneel would be returning soon from training with Natsu. Needing to work fast I sent Virgo and Draco ahead, to set up the arrangements.

Aquarius stayed with me to give me advice on mating, which sent my whole-body flush, I knew I looked like I had a sunburn. It was common knowledge the mermaid and Scorpio were a couple, but after that conversation I saw them in a completely new light, her ' _advice'_ was exotic on levels I didn't think were possible.

Aquarius gave me a hug, as she disappeared in a glow of gold, her final statement, _'just have fun!'_

Shortly after Virgo and Draco returned, advising they had the suitable location for tonight events, and it was ready for my arrival. They gave me the directions to the space, far enough from the campsite to be private, yet close enough if we needed to return quickly.

Virgo pulled me to the side, telling me she had all the essential items at the site ready. I was a little nervous with her explanation of 'e _ssential'_ as all the Zodiac spirits had, well, unique personalities. I about passed out when she told me of the 'special cuffs' she had waiting. After explaining the purpose, I promised her I would make use of them.

* * *

The camp was a quiet calm as Virgo insisted on staying, to help me finish dinner for Igneel and Natsu. I grabbed something quick to eat, talked with Virgo and Draco on the remaining details of the nights events, before heading off to change. I could tell by the suns position I would have at most two hours to prepare myself before Igneel would arrive back at the campsite.

Virgo gave me a hug and returned to the Celestial kingdom, leaving me with Draco. He didn't hesitate to pull me in close, giving one of those big bear _'dragon'_ hugs, I loved so much.

"Ya sure about this? You know there are two more nights, ya don't have to do this tonight."

"I know, but I need to give myself the best chance of getting pregnant. That would mean taking advantage of tonight and each night until I leave."

"Ya know Iggy... doesn't even know what you planned, so you can put this off… I'm just sayin..." his words growled out from low within his chest, the vibrations calmed me as he held me tighter.

I pulled away enough, so I could look up into his eyes, "I'm still nervous, but oddly enough when you mention the hunt. Well... it got me excited, it was something I could grasp and make real."

"Anna… maybe your more dragon than you think," Draco said while shaking his head, letting a light laugh escape his lips. I don't know why but, in that moment, hearing my spirit laugh I knew I was going to be okay.

"Well… I'm leaving it to you to inform Igneel, or would you prefer me to leave a note?"

"Oh... so now, ya given me a choice? Get going... I'll tell Iggy what's up. It'll be fun to watch him squirm."

Draco gave me a big grin which I returned with another big hug, we waved good-bye then I sprinted off into the woods to leave my trail for the hunt.

* * *

Entering the forest, I focused on making this as challenging as possible for Igneel. For the hunt, I opted for riding pants, fitted shirt with long sleeves, and boots; making maneuvering easier. The forest was thick with overgrowth, and new seeding fighting for space and sunlight.

Virgo and Draco found a cave about three-miles from camp, settled in at the base of the mountain, the forest leading right up to the opening, giving it a natural cover. Draco told me to find the broad stream, which ran throughout the area, it fed the lake near the camp.

 _'Use the water to your advantage'_ Draco stressed, giving me as many pointers as he could to create a challenge for the hunt. While I was skilled at tracking and hunting, I was never the one to be hunted. It took me a moment to calm my nerves, plan my route, and make myself the prey.

I made it a point to climb over and under fallen trees, inching through small hollows which had been created by heaving rains, and the erosion of time. Once I found the creek, I made sure to walk through the center masking my scent, wading through it for over half a mile, before implementing my secret weapon, this would increase the challenge for the hunt.

While in the center of the water I pulled out Gemini's key, requesting the twin spirits to come forth. I had them duplicate me, I then gave some of my spare clothes, while they handed me something from the Celestial kingdom, this way I would have some of their trace too.

I instructed them to take off into the opposite direction leaving the clothes spread out in various places. Once they had reached about two miles they were to return to the Celestial realm. I knew this ruse would buy me some extra time and hopefully please Igneel.

Gemini took off into the woods, as I continued downstream about another half a mile, once the currents started to increase in speed, I made my way over to the bank. The water was reaching my thighs, before I moved to exit the water. Taking my time, I slowly entered the woods, doing my best to hide my presence.

Once I was in the thick of brush, I took off running, while doing my best to avoid touching trees and large stones along the way, doing anything I could to mask my scent. Several times I made circles to try and stump the dragon.

As I reached a large crevasse I hand to make the decision to jump or find another way around. I jumped and barely made it; I was a little short, resulting in me landing on my stomach legs hanging over the ledge. Clawing at the ground, I was able to pull myself up, I scolded myself internally for getting a little too excited, misjudging my abilities. I was already starting to feel some slight pain, so I knew I was going to have a bruise from the fall; but that didn't matter my adrenaline was pumping, pushing me forward to continue to give my dragon the hunt he deserved.

Approaching a section of the forest that was beginning to thin out, I realized I was nearing the cave. The sun was giving way to the night, I still had to prepare myself, I pushed myself to move forward. As I reached the opening of the cave, the remaining light of the sun had been swallowed, leaving only the stars for light.

The cave radiated a soft yellow glow, produced by lacrima arranged throughout the space. Towards the back, Virgo created a bathing pool; which I was sure Aquarius filled once she left me. The thoughtfulness of my spirits warmed my heart.

I found my attire for the evening a simple red kimono; the bottom had flames stitched in gold, orange, and yellow. The obi was gold which stood out nicely, the front of the obi was decorated with a red dragon, flames swirling around its body, its claws clutching silver and gold stars. I laughed to myself, Virgo was really going for the symbolism; I smirked knowing Draco recommended the design.

With no time to waste, I stripped myself of my dirty clothes laying them to the side. I stepped over to the pool lowering myself completely to clean off the grime from my run in the woods. Virgo left an assortment of soaps and salts for the pool. I grabbed the closest one scrubbing my body and washing my hair; ducking under to remove the last of the residue.

The water felt so good on my bruised body, I wish I could have relaxed longer. Wasting no more time I quickly dressed, did my best to wring out my hair, before plaiting the damp locks into a long single braid, which fell to my waist.

It took me no time to clean up my mess, placing my used clothes and towels away in a bag that was tucked into a corner.

Finally, I was able to take in the space, prepared specifically for Igneel and me. In the center was a bed of sorts, it was beautifully decorated with a duvet of blue and silver embroidered silk. I took a moment to sit on the corner, it was soft and low to the floor, I realized the bed was made from Aries wool. I jumped up quickly, knowing if I sat there too long, the wools magic properties would lull me into sleep.

I walked towards the entrance, there was a round fire pit. I grabbed some logs and got to working on building a fire. With the night winds holding a light chill, and my damp locks, I didn't want to chance catching a cold. As the fire grew I found myself mesmerized by the dancing flames, while the warmth calmed my anxieties.

All that remained was to wait for my dragon to hunt me down.

* * *

 _I'm back on the road, headed back to the East Coast. Currently sitting in the back of a truck with my hotspot on so I can post this chapter. I have to say I'm happy with how the story is progressing._

 _Thank you to Ginevra1988, myhopejhope, SleepinNDN, and rigaryuna for following, and thanks to all who comment or send me PM's, I do read them all. Special thanks to your PM's keep me on track._

 _If you have a question please don't be shy ask away._

 _That's_ _enough for now I hope you enjoy the chapter. Until next time catch you on the flipside! Lodemai_


	10. Chapter 10 - The Fire Dragon's Queen

**July 27th, 2018**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail just this story.**

~~~ Bonjour from Montreal, Canada~~~

This is my last trip for work, or for competitions, so I'm hoping to get back on track with my updates. I'll be back in the states in about 12 hours so ready to just be home.

\- Please keep in mind this is M rated fiction for a reason-

Enjoy.

* * *

Training had gone much longer than Igneel planned, the dragon found his thoughts haunted him as he contemplated the events of the past few weeks. He cursed himself internally, for being the one to bring Anna into this mess; even if, Zeref already had plans for the mage.

In the end Igneel knew his request for help, is what led Anna to agree to partake in Zeref's plan; it was also, why she felt the need for an alternate strategy, which Igneel promised to help complete. Then again; perchance, these events were truly part of a predestined act of the Heavens. Fate bringing the players together, like chess pieces on a game board. The universe doing what it must to keep the balance.

Dragons believed in fate, destiny, whatever you wanted to call it; as supernatural beings they had lifetimes which allowed them to watch events play out, too many times throughout the centuries.

Igneel found his memories drifting further and further back in time, back to when he had given the order for the dragons to abandon the Earth realm. The decision a hard one, he was still young, and had recently taken over the rule after his father Ifrit, had been killed by an angry mob of humans over a misunderstanding.

The war of Heaven loomed on the horizon, the angels were locked in civil unrest, amongst the top of the ranks. The first battle which reached Earth, destroyed everything in its path, breaking the land mass into several continents, thousands of lives where lost that day.

Igneel was bitter towards the humans feeling no alliance to them, while the other underlings did their best to encourage Igneel to stay and fight. In the end the safety of the dragons drove Igneel to lead his citizens to escaped. He chose a new dimensional realm rich in magic, which continued to grow in power each passing year. Earthland was now the dragons home and had been for millennium's.

Legba's words burned in the dragon's thoughts; the dragons did leave the humans vulnerable as the angel's war went on scorching the land and skies of Earth. Igneel hated to admit it, back then his only concern was for the dragons and their continued existence. He even abandoned his friends amongst the underlings. Igneel mused how time had changed his way of thinking.

The war led to the _Creator_ of Heaven, creating new realms. Hell was created for the defeated angels now known as fallen, they became the true demons. While it was true Zeref had created demon like creatures, they were nothing in comparison to a fallen angel.

Next the _Creator_ made the _in-between_ for those with magic, it was their pass through after death; a place to be judged for heaven or hell. It was also the base for the warriors the rebirths, they protected Earth's humans. Finally, like the _in-between,_ purgatory was created for non-magical beings.

This however, was eons ago; maybe these new events were karma issuing a punishment to Igneel, for leading the dragons away. The dragon king felt it was ironic that now he would be sending _his_ child's fractured soul back to a realm he abandoned easily. On top of that his child would be half human, karma really was a _bitch_.

* * *

Igneel's thoughts had him so preoccupied, he did not notice a large section of the forest which was a blaze.

"Dad!... Dad!... Dad! Help please help…" the pinkette boy cried frantically to the dragon, looking for help not knowing what to do next.

Igneel shook his head, clearing his trouble mind; he focused on the growing fire. The dragon took a deep breath pulling a steady stream of flames back to his mouth. The blaze was extinguished quickly, leaving the dragon with a stomach full of fire.

Natsu watched his father with great enthusiasm, the toddler was jumping up and down chanting, "do it again dad!"

Suddenly Natsu stopped cold, realizing he was going to be in trouble with his father. His little face started to frown as tears started to form, the toddler waiting for a scolding for losing control of his fire yet again.

The pinkette boy sniffed, "I'm sorry…."

Igneel took notice of his adopted son's dejected demeanor, the dragon just smiled at the boy, "nothing to be upset about son. It's been a long day, let's get back and see what's Anna been up to."

Natsu, looked wide-eyed at his father, giving him a large fanged smile, "kay."

Igneel reached down closing his claw safely around the pink hair toddler, spreading his wings taking to the night sky.

* * *

It was a short flight back to the camp area; Igneel knew instantly Anna was not there. Her scent was faint, her magic presence was gone. Judging these markers, Igneel believed she had been away from the camp for over an hour. Stretching out near the fire pit was Draco in dragon form; Igneel could only wondered ' _what's going on now_.'

"Oye... Iggy about time you got back," Draco teasingly huffed.

"Training took longer than expected; Natsu set the forest on fire again," Igneel stated blandly as he landed, moving to set the toddler safely on the ground.

Natsu's held his head low, staring at his feet, "I didn't mean too…" the boy replied in barely a whisper.

Draco roared with laughter, "I hate I missed it!"

Igneel grumbled, "don't encourage the brat."

Natsu looked up smiling at the Celestial dragon; when his stomach started to growl, "dad I'm hungry…"

"Hey Natsu, Anna made dinner for all of us, it's over by the fire. Why don't ya head on over?"

Natsu looked at his father for approval, the dragon giving a nod, the toddler took off running, with Igneel and Draco trailing slowly behind.

Once Natsu was far enough not to eavesdrop, the dragon king turned his focus to Draco, "where's Anna?"

"Iggy, let's eat first, then I'll get you up to speed."

Igneel stopped, making Draco follow suit, "NO! Where is Anna!" Igneel demanded, he was surprised by the harsh tone. _'What the hell is wrong with me?'_

"Gettin' testy... she **_really_** must be ya mate... _huh Iggy_?" Draco teased back.

Igneel was clearly aggravated by Draco's statement even if it was true. Anna, a human was to be his mate, all that remained was to claim her. He was still coming to terms with this revelation, while Anna accepted the fact, far easier than the dragon. Not flinching as she signed her commitment in blood. Again, it seemed fate was mocking him.

Igneel fumed, "you were there damnit! You know just as I do, that's she's my mate. Now tell me where the **HELL** is she!"

Draco studied the dragon king, it was never good to piss-off a dragon especially when it came to one's mate. Rethinking things Draco gave up on the teasing, "she left to start the hunt."

"Draco... you didn't. How could you tell her about…? What if I lose control, I could hurt her…? What **_in the hell_ ** were you thinking, she's a human not a dragon!" Igneel ranted, deep down he was worried if his dragon instincts took over he could accidently kill her.

"Ya worry too much. I know ya won't hurt her. Like you said, _you're a king your control is like no other dragon_. BLAH BLAH BLAH... Seriously, though in order for a successful mating you need this. All dragons need to hunt our mate, being a king doesn't get you out of it."

"DAMNIT. DRACO this is not a game! How could **_you_** of all dragons allow this!"

He hated to admit Draco was right, when mating the hunt heightened everything making the mating ritual successful every time. The downfall was it could be brutal for the mate; Anna being human put her at significant risk.

If she had not included the hunt, Igneel would have full control; he knew he would not hurt her, the downfall it might not be successful in producing offspring and that was the whole point of this plan, but she would be safe.

"I won't do it; I can't risk her life for this."

Draco understood Igneel's concerns, but he was irritated with the dragon king.

"That is **_bullshit_** Iggy! It wasn't easy for Anna to ask for help and she is doing this for you! She is trying to be a good mate and you're throwing it back in her face."

Draco was fuming at the dragon, he knew Igneel's will was the strongest he had ever known. The way he gazed at his master, Draco knew in his soul, there was no way he would ever hurt Anna.

Igneel could not lose his temper with Natsu so close by; so, he did his best to temper his emotions, "Draco, she doesn't understand," he huffed, aggravated by the foolish actions of the Celestial mage and her spirit.

"LIKE. HELL. SHE. DOESN'T! Stop underestimating her, she understands exactly what she is doing. Anna is nothin but thorough in everything she does. She was excited about this because the _HUNT_ is the one thing she understands better than anything else. It's excitin for her as well!"

"WHAT?... You can't be serious…"

"Damnit dragon, she is waiting for ya go HUNT! I got Natsu; Anna instructed me to make sure he gets fed and to tell him a story. Go claim your mate. Stop being a pussy about it."

Igneel was fuming at the Celestial dragon, yet deep down his nature was excited with the prospect of hunting his mate. The dragon could feel the thrill of chasing his prey, coursing through his veins; it was calling to him to take off into the night, and take his claim, it was instinctual, natural, a primal need.

Igneel glanced over to his son, calling out to the boy, "Natsu, I need to talk with Anna, stay with Draco. It will be late when we return, so go to bed when Draco tells you. Got it?"

Natsu was stuffing his face and trying to talk, "but… I… wana… g…"

"No not this time, besides aren't you going fishing with Anna in the morning?"

Natsu started to sulk, he really wanted to go fishing with the Celestial mage, but he knew he messed up big today.

"Can I go?" he softly questioned.

Igneel nodded in approval, "Son that was my fault, I wasn't as focused as I should have been. Get your sleep, tomorrow you learn a new type of training, fishing."

The little boy quickly gulped down the remaining food left in his mouth, jumping up in excitement, "I'm fired up!"

Igneel couldn't help but laughed at his son's enthusiasm; taking a side glance at Draco, the dragon whispered, "thank you," as the fire dragon took off into the night sky.

Draco shook his head, _'ya may be the dragon king, but Anna is a dragon slayer. You have your work cut out for you my old friend.'_

* * *

Igneel had Anna's scent as he hit the night sky, he would have to wait to change into his human form, ensuring he was out of Natsu's sight. Flying closer to the forest edge, he shot down low to the ground transforming in mid-air. He landed in his human body, when he hit the ground, it crumbled under his immense power.

In his full dragon form he would have found the mage within a matter of minutes, but what fun would that have been. The dragon inhaled the cool night air searching for Anna's scent, he scanned the area to pinpoint her entrance into the forest. As he carefully examined the area a slight gust of fresh morning dew, with hint of wild berries, gained Igneel's attention. The dragon smiled, the mages scent he likened to that of spring, which matched Anna's personality perfectly.

Igneel knew once they mated, her scent would change some, he couldn't help but be excited with the idea of her natural scent merging with his own of summer heat, and the natural smells of the forest floor.

Looking around the area Igneel found where Anna entered, based on the fading scent he estimated she had passed by here about three hours earlier. It was already dark out, adding to the challenge; so, Anna wanted to give him a hunt, Igneel mused _'let's see how the human did'_. Igneel took in Anna's scent once more letting out a low predatory growl, then taking off into the woods.

At first there was little to no challenge, however as Igneel approached the thickest parts of the woods he wondered how Anna made it through without getting lost. It appeared she had taken several directions but slowly backed tracked to throw the dragon off her scent.

' _Clever move.'_

He took a moment analyzing the air; once he had her scent, he was off. He tracked the mage over broken trees, ravines, and large stone formations. As he approached the stream the dragon lost her scent, _'smart,'_ he thought as he slowly tracked down the stream.

Igneel's dragon instincts ran wild with exhilaration; Anna had done well to mask her scent using the water, but Igneel's nose was far too trained to be thrown off for too long. After walking down stream about a mile, he had picked up her scent trail. He jumped to the other side of the bank, taking off again into the depths of the forest, her scent wrapped around him pulling him forward faster.

As Igneel stalked through the woods, the mages movements began to make no sense. Before he could see how careful she was to leave as little trace as possible, but now he found it easy to follow, her movements had become erratic and messy.

The dragons first thought was she was in trouble, possibly running into one of the beasts within the forest. However, the dragon ruled this out quickly, smelling no other dangerous animal in the area. It would be a rare chance anyway for her to find a beast as most did not willingly enter a dragon's land.

He continued to follow Anna's strange path when suddenly, it appeared as the mage had begun to circle back toward the stream. This made no sense, yet her scent was growing stronger, it seemed she was hiding behind a small cluster of trees which laid ahead.

Igneel moved slowly, not making a sound, as he rounded the trees he noticed one of Anna shirts hanging on the lower branches of a seedling. The dragon couldn't help the pride welling up from within, his mate had fooled him. It was then he had realized his mistake, the scent had a slight other worldly tinge. All Celestial spirits had this, and Anna had in her possession a spirit that could duplicate.

 _'Gemini'._

Igneel took off back to the water understanding where he had made his mistake. He hiked downstream until he found the mages true point of exit. Leaping over to the other side of the water the dragon was sure this time he had his mates scent, he could tell she was trying to cover it with something from the Celestial realm, a lesser dragon would have missed it.

 _'Damn this woman is crafty!'_

The dragon climbed over more logs and boulders; Igneel found himself silently grinning about how cunning his mate was; he made the mistake to underestimate her, something he would never do again.

Anna's scent was becoming stronger, he knew he was nearing the end of the hunt, as he came to a ledge, surveying the landscape he pondered if the Celestial mage jumped. Igneel shook off the thought, there was no way the Celestial mage could have made it; the distance was too great. He surveyed the land around him, looking for her back tracks there were none to be found.

After taking in deep breath, Igneel caught her scent and knew Anna had jumped across. The distance was nothing for him, but for her, _a human_ , to make it across amazed him, making him want her even more. She was proving herself as a strong worthy mate to the dragon king, and tonight she would become his queen.

Igneel leaped across the chasm landing on the other side, he stopped to study the ground realizing she had struggled. Claw markings on the ground told him she had to work to pull herself back up to the ground.

Igneel knew she probably received some injuries from the jump. The dragon promised himself to make sure she was okay, once he claimed her, he would move mountains to insure her safety.

It was not long before he approached the cave; Igneel was submerged in Anna's scent, it was mixed with her arousal, the hunt had the same effect as it would on a dragoness, the dragon knew her body was yearning for him.

Igneel quietly approached the cave with the prowess of a cat/( _dragon_ ) ready to pounce on his prey. Watching the Celestial mage from the cover of darkness, he observed Anna. She suddenly stood to her feet, it appeared as if she heard a noise.

Anna stood at the opening of the cave; her chocolate brown eyes shifting from side to side carefully surveying the night. Even though the Celestial mage was in a cave, she was still near the woods and quite aware that wild animals could still pose a threat. She was smart and was ready to protect herself if necessary.

Igneel carefully studied his mate; she was perceptive, and beautiful; her fair skin glowed from the light of the burning fire. She was adorned in reds, gold, and orange, she looked like a bride wrapped in flames.

As Igneel gazed upon her, he focused on her deep brown eyes, she held the expression of a warrior; yet she commanded the space as if she were already a queen; her crown was that of her golden locks, intricately woven, reaching down to her waist.

Igneels instincts roared deep with pride; his prize was right in front of him all he had to do was take claim. He waited until Anna turned her back to him, it was the opening he needed, in a flash Igneel closed the distance, reaching out to catch the Celestial mage in a hug.

He was surprised however when the Celestial mage swiftly stepped just out of his reach turning to face the dragon king. Anna's expression held an air of defiance as she stood proudly in front of Igneel, just out of his arms reach, her eyes locked on to the dragon's obsidian orbs.

"How did you..." Igneel mused.

"I have been training with a dragon for the last seven years," Anna stated with confidence.

Igneel gave a low growl, "I'm no ordinary dragon Anna," he warned the Celestial mage.

"No... You're not your majesty, just as I'm not just some simple human," she countered, making sure her eyes stayed connected to Igneel's.

Neither dragon nor mage moved for several seconds, the hunt was coming to its end. Anna only needed to hold out just a few more minutes. Dragons needed to have strong mates so giving up now would nullify everything up to this point.

Suddenly Igneel made a quick move toward the mage, again she moved just out of reach, but her robe snaked around her ankle causing her to lose her balance.

She was about to hit the cave floor when warm arms captured her around her waist, with in the same fluid motion Igneel had cleared the distance pinning Anna against the wall.

 _'He's so fast,'_ Anna marveled, suddenly she realized, she was trapped between the cave wall and Igneel's body. The dragon placed his arms to either side of the mage completely caging her in.

Anna suddenly felt a heat building in the pit of her stomach, she knew she was blushing, yet she was becoming consumed with the desire to be claimed. She tried to rationalize how she could possibly be feeling this way. Was it _magic, destiny?_ As quickly as the question appeared, it was gone; it no longer mattered, Igneel was the center of her world.

Igneel snarled in satisfaction, the hunt was over; all he had to do was claim his mate. He brought his head down whispering in her ear, "last chance to walk away, I will not be able to stop once we begin".

His breath rolled over the mage like a river of warmth down her neck, sending shivers down her spine. Anna could not think, she allowed her emotions to take control over her being.

"Please…don't stop," the small whisper was all she could muster.

Satisfied with her plea, Igneel collected himself for a moment; he put his hand under the mages chin lifting her face closer to his own. Before Anna could react, Igneel had placed a light kiss on the mages lips. At first the kiss seemed like an experiment for both dragon and mage; a moment to become acquainted with each other.

Quickly the kiss grew deeper more urgent. Igneel forced his tongue between the mages lips, exploring the cavern of her mouth. Anna released a small moan of approval, this only increased Igneel's determination to claim his mate.

Pulling away from Anna's lips the mage gave a little pout at the loss of heat from her dragon. Igneel could not hold back much longer, everything about the Celestial mage was driving his dragon's nature to claim her _now._

Igneel was struggling to keep his instincts in check, "Anna, the actual mark will hurt, I will do my best to make it as painless as possible."

"I'm not worried…," Anna replied as she reached up to wrap her arms around Igneel's neck to pull him back to her.

"Impatient aren't we," Igneel smirked at the mage.

Anna cut her eyes giving the dragon a mischievous smile; she quickly unclasped his cloak watching it as it slowly fell to the floor. Working on pure emotion, she took the liberty as her eyes explored Igneel's exposed chest.

She marveled at his broad shoulders, the tightly corded muscle; his skin was warm inviting to the touch. Her heartbeat was increasing and the heat between the two started to rise.

Anna was slightly shaking with a need to touch her mate. She smiled moving closer to the dragon placing a light kiss on his chest as she dragged her finger tips lightly up the dragon's chest. She was creating a mental map of each of his scars, muscle, and the curve of his body. The affection caused Igneel to release a low possessive growl in approval.

Throwing all fears aside Anna reached up intertwining her delicate fingers in Igneel's crimson locks; his hair was thick, wild yet soft to the touch. Tightening her hold on his hair, she pulled the dragon down to meet her lips. Igneel hissed as their lips met again, this woman was burning him alive, and he couldn't get enough of her scorching touch.

Igneel needed her now, he reached down grabbing the mage around the waist; pulling her up into his arms, never once breaking the connection with her lips. He walked them over to the bed, gently laying the mage softly on top of the comforter, pulling away from her lips again to take in the sight of his mate.

"Lay back, let me look at you," Igneel commanded, Anna followed his order, slowly laying on her back amongst the pillows and comforter. Igneel watched the fire in Anna's eyes, the dragon knew his mate was ready.

Igneel moved to untie the obi which was securing her kimono. He moved slow and deliberate, to keep control over his dragon instincts; which were burning to claim what was his. Igneel reeled in his power to prevent hurting his mate.

As the obi released, Igneel moved to slide the kimono down from the mage's shoulders. Anna surprised herself as she didn't shy away or try to cover her exposed body. Deep within a feeling of pride welled up, waiting to be on display for her mate. Her eyes were locked onto Igneel's, his dark eyes started to glow with a faint golden ring to the edges, the mage found it was hypnotizing.

Igneel studied Anna's body, she looked like a goddess, a Celestial star. His eyes taking in the grace of her form; from her crown of golden locks, the soft full curves of her body from her head to her toes. The dragon examined her stomach, it was smooth, with the slightest of abs, those of one that was strong.

As he gazed at her he found himself frowning at the scratches and bruising, which was starting to form across her stomach from the earlier fall. It was his fault again she was doing this to give him a _Hunt_ , and she injured the home of their soon to be child.

Needing to show his appreciation for his mate, the dragon leaned down placing gentle kisses over the injuries. Anna responded with a soft hum of approval, the dragon's natural heat was calming.

"Thank you for the _Hunt,_ " Igneel spoke as he kissed her stomach.

Anna was surprised by his words, "your welcome your majesty," she moaned as Igneel increased his ministrations of her naked form.

Igneel could wait no longer, he moved back, standing to shed off his remaining clothing. Anna pouted from the loss of heat from Igneel but enjoyed watching the dragon. Her eyes were that of a predator as she gazed at him as he undressed.

Suddenly reality hit; Anna had never seen a naked man before, her nerves started to consume her. She had no experience, she started to internally question herself, ' _what if I'm not good enough to be his mate.'_

Igneel could feel Anna's anxieties rising, he moved slowly as not to scare her, placing his body above hers caging her in below him.

"Look at me Anna, keep your eyes on mine," the dragons natural heat combined with his calming voice snuffed out her anxieties, her body relaxed back into the bedding, as her eyes locked on to his dark orbs which burned like a solar eclipse.

Once he could feel the tension release from her body, Igneel leaned down greeting her lips kissing her softly, all while slowly caressing her body. With each touch she found more ease, Igneel's natural body heat cradled her, she knew he was keeping her close and safe.

Igneel gently continued his ministrations of Anna's body, memorizing every soft curve, while gradually settling himself between her thighs. Carefully the dragon reached down to caress the warmth growing between her legs; stroking and slowly stretching her inner walls, working to prepare the mage for his entrance. As the dragon stroked her, Anna's pulse began to race.

Before she knew it, a wave of euphoria washed over her body, her mind went blank and the only thing she wanted was to be engulfed by flames. He was too far away she needed more contact. Anna reached up to grab Igneel by the hair, pulling him in closer capturing him into a deep kiss

Barely breaking the kiss, she begged, "Igneel please…," it was all she could get out.

Igneel's resolve broke with his mate's plea, finally positioning himself thrusting quickly into the Celestial mage, making them as one. Anna gasped from the quickness of the dragon's invasion of her body, she choked on the pain. However, it was gone as quickly as it came, replaced with a new level of ecstasy, as the mage found herself watching as Igneel thrust in and out of her.

She gripped Igneel pulling him closer to her, as she was closing in on another climax. She forced her hips up meeting each thrust begging him to go faster, then harder. She hit her second release and was becoming more aggressive.

Igneel continued to ride his mate, he was struggling to keep his instincts from taking over. He could feel his dragon form wanting to come alive and give his mate everything she was screaming for. He could feel his control slip as he rode her harder. Anna was reaching her third release, Igneel could no longer hold back, burying his face into the crook of her neck.

Anna was riding her third wave, when Igneel took a long inhale of Anna's scent; she was intoxicating and the final push to give himself permission to release his seed. He moved his head to her bare shoulder clamping down, breaking the soft flesh, as a stream of warm blood began to flow. He wished he could mark her neck but couldn't take the chance of Zeref seeing his mark, a small price to keep his mate safe.

Igneel then forced his magic through the wound causing it to glow. Anna screamed in agony from the bite-mark, making Igneel's stomach twist in disgust he hated causing her pain.

Again, the pain changed, leaving Anna riding a wave of shock, ecstasy, and agony. All which left her with a surge of intense pleasure; she could feel the dragon penetrating her body and soul, and her body wanted to do the same for her mate.

Following her mates lead, she bit the dragon on his pulse point breaking the flesh and forcing her magic into the dragon. Igneel hissed not expecting the bite but finding himself pleased by the overwhelming feeling of her magic.

He smirked down at his mate, "are you _sure_ you're not a dragon?"

Anna could not help but start laughing, as she pulled away from the dragon's neck.

"So, you can bite me, but I can't bite you back? Now tell me how is that fair?" she gave a slight teasing pout. Gone was the last threads of self-doubt, she was now a dragon's queen.

"I was marking you, that is what dragons do with their mate, it's a way to give you a part of me," Igneel stated proudly.

"You don't think I was marking you too?" The Celestial mages pout turned to a dark salacious grin.

Igneel just sighed, "it doesn't work that way Anna; you're a human".

Anna's sly grin had the dragon puzzled, "so you say, I told you before your **_majesty_** I am no ordinary human. You mark me, so others know I'm claimed. I have done the same, I do not intend on sharing you with anyone."

The sudden possessive side of the Celestial mage perplexed Igneel, the dragon had only known the mages giving nature. To see his mate protective over what she felt was hers, warmed the dragon.

Igneel still had Anna caged in, settled between her legs. As he gazed over his mate, an enigma was the only way he could describe the Celestial mage, she was as mysterious as the heavens above.

Looking into her eyes, Igneel shook his head hoping to make her understand, "Anna..."

As he looked into his mate's eyes he was greeted with an air of brazenness.

"Igneel. Look at your tattoo; then tell me I'm just a human who is not able to mark you!" she smugly stated in defiance to her mate.

Igneel look down at his mate wondering had he again underestimated the Celestial mage. Looking over to his right arm, he carefully examined his mark. The tattoo was the same except amongst the flames small gold and silver stars appeared and started to radiate a humming pulse.

Igneel removed himself from above his mate, repositioning so he was sitting next to Anna, while the Celestial mage sat up grabbing her kimono and loosely wrapping it around her naked body.

"It's not possible…. how... how is this even possible?" the dragon said lightly in almost a whisper, "it's beautiful."

He touched one of the silver stars and instantly felt his mates magic wrapping around his very soul. _'Is this what it's like to be a child of the stars? To be one with the spirit realm?'_ the dragon was pondering as he turned to look at his mate.

"You are truly a **_Queen_** ; I am humbled to be your mate." Igneel stated proudly; he noticed Anna was starting to blush from the complement.

"What? No retort my Queen?" Igneel smirked.

All the Celestial mage could think to do was slap the dragon on the arm, which only made Igneel's large fanged grin grow wider. Anna huffed from her mates teasing, when she noticed Igneel's eyes grow wide with anticipation.

"It's time, for the mating to be complete."

"Huh?"

"Your mark is forming. Now we will see if you're with child." Igneel's tone was in awe, he was watching the mark forming before his eyes.

"What?!" the Celestial mage questioned, at this point she thought everything had been completed.

Igneel recognized Anna's confusion, so he grabbed her up quickly setting her next to the water pool. The dragon motioned for her to watch her reflection on the glass like surface of the water. It was then Anna could see her shoulder was glowing where Igneel had bitten her.

The damage on her shoulder began to sparkle and shine, the puncture wound closing, leaving behind small crescent marks, barely visible to the eye. What remained was swirls of red and gold decorating her skin as if she was on fire, the colors then shifted to blue finally changing to a pure white. The swirls were forming into the shape of a shimmering white sphere, it began to pulsate much like a heartbeat, strong and steady.

The mark then started to slowly move, Anna was shocked, as her mark on Igneel just slowly appeared. She looked back over her shoulder to her mate, Igneel returned her worried expression with a soft encouraging smile.

"It's okay just watch," he stated with assurance.

Anna looked back to her watery reflection, the sphere had moved to the center of her chest just above her breast. It began to spin faster, then separating into two spheres each rotating wildly. Anna wanted to touch the marking on her body but was too awestruck by the movement. Both spheres started to glow red with ribbons of silver, gold, and blue.

Suddenly, one of the spheres shot straight between Anna's breasts, settling just below her navel. The Celestial mage looked down to her stomach, it was radiating a soft golden glow.

Warmth rushed over the mages body, she knew this feeling, it was Igneel's heat, but she could feel it pushing into her womb. A vision burst behind her eyes, she could see it so clearly, yet she knew it was just in her mind. There before her was a small red dragon curled up inside her mother, taking in her mother's body heat.

Anna gasped, she was having a girl, the Celestial mage focused harder on the vision wanting to see all the details she could of her daughter. The little dragon opened her eyes to reveal Draco's human eyes the most beautiful blue she had ever seen. As if the dragon knew her mother was watching, the baby dragon smiled, it was the same fanged smile as Natsu.

The dragon snuggled down into a tight little ball, closing her eyes and letting out a yawn, then the vision went black. Anna tried to bring back the apparition, however the marking was moving on to the next step.

Disappointed from not being able to see her child longer, Anna returned her focus back to the water's surface. The remaining sphere of light had begun to move down the mages left arm. The light moved all the way down her arm, reaching her hand and settling onto the mages ring finger. When the sphere had stopped glowing, what remained was an intricate image of a red dragon delicately swirled around her ring finger.

Anna was engulfed by another vision this time it was of her past. It was one of her first interactions with Igneel, they were on the battlefield. The mages were under heavy attack and losing ground quickly to dark mages, who had hoped to win favor with the Black Dragon Acnologia, slaying those who opposed him.

Anna had a plan to win the battle, saving precious lives, but the other mages and council members dismissed her due to her young age, and being female. It was Igneel that listened to what Anna was trying to say, he realized she had a solid solution.

Igneel backed the Celestial mages plan, forcing the others to hear her out, her plan worked, and it paved her future amongst the ranks. It was in that moment, she opened her heart to the dragon king, earning the Celestial mages respect and trust.

As quick as it came the vision was gone, like the vision earlier. Everything went black for a moment; Anna's head was lightly spinning with a touch of confusion. She felt overwhelmed with emotions; she needed to focus on something, so she pulled her left hand closer to her face, so she could examine the delicate details of her dragon mark.

Using her other hand, she caressed the mark instantly feeling her mate's warmth consume her from the inside out. "Magic?" she questioned softly to herself.

"You know, I can feel that too." Igneel smirked at his mate.

"So, tell me my Queen, of your two visions."

"How did you know?"

Igneel just shrugged his shoulders, "two spheres, the first was for our child, the second is my mark or _pledge_ to you my Queen. This would mean you should have two visions. One sphere would have meant I failed to impregnate you."

Anna turned to look at Igneel fully silently asking for more information, he smiled softly, "you should have seen our hatchling, and the other should be the first time your heart acknowledged me, even if it was just friendship."

Anna pondered on Igneels words, "did you have a vision too, from my mark?"

"No, I do feel your magic when I touch it. The visions have always been a gift for the female. I do know now without a doubt the moment, I realized you meant more to me."

Igneel stopped for a moment to collect his thoughts before proceeding, "the day I approached you to assist me with Zeref's plan. You didn't hesitate to give me your help. I have watched you, always putting others first, even at the cost of your own happiness or freedom. I'm proud to have such a strong mate. From this day forth, amongst the dragons you will forever be known as, Queen of the Fire Dragons Anna Heartfilia."

Anna was struggling to hold back the dampness collecting in the corners of her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, she had to be sure.

"What...I can keep my last name?" she could only hope she heard him correctly.

Igneel looked at his queen, taking his hand to wipe away the tears that had escaped, he knew he would never be able to deny her anything, and he would kill to keep her safe even if it cost him his own life.

Cradling her face, he turned her, so he could look her in the eye, "Draco explained to me what the Heartfilia name means to the women in your family."

 _'Iggy, it may seem like a stupid human thing to you, but for the women of Anna's family it's important for the chosen ladies, to keep the Heartfilia surname. Anna's father wasn't a Heartfilia, I think his surname name was Fernadiss, Fernado, crap can't remember, but I know his magic was heavenly body, the same as her brother. I'm gettin off point, only the females have Celestial magic, there is something special about their family._

 _When I became a Celestial spirit, their family name was one whispered among the heavens, its rumored they are one of the three remaining families descended from the stars. From the research I've done, the daughters of Heartfilia, who are chosen all have the same golden hair, brown eyes, they look like doppelgangers. I can tell you Lucian daughter Larkin looks just like Anna at her young age, yet her little sister looks nothing like Anna or Lucian. It's a special magic among those Heartfilia woman._

 _"I see, I will take this information under consideration." Igneel responded._

 _Iggy I'm serious this will mean the world to Anna.'_

Draco's plea for his master, had made the difference, and seeing Anna's reaction made him value his friendship with Draco even more. ' _I'm gonna need to thank Draco when I get back,'_ getting caught up in his thoughts, Igneel refocused his attention back to Anna.

"You do everything to give this world a chance for a better future, while not looking for anything in return. How could I not allow my _Queen_ to keep her pride, her birthright, as a true bloodline decedent of the stars? As I understand, there are only three remaining Celestial families, which are natural born with the magic of the stars."

Anna was speechless she didn't know if it was possible, but she knew at that moment she loved Igneel with all her heart.

Igneel started to blush under the intense expression of joy on his mate's face, 'uh…" rubbing his hand on the back of his neck, "you can thank _nightlight_ , he let me know how things in your family work. He is a loyal spirit."

Anna couldn't help but smile, she was sure she was glowing, as she looked into her mate's dark eyes, she was soaking in every moment they had together. She couldn't have asked for anything more from a partner, and that is what Igneel was. She knew in her soul, he would never treat her less than his equal, what more could she have asked for.

Even as she basked in a joy she thought unattainable, a part of her heart ached knowing at weeks end she would have to return to the city, leaving her family behind. So, for now she would do everything in her power to make the most of their remaining time together.

"Were having a girl," Anna announced proudly, as she observed Igneel, his face first filled with shock but quickly gave way to a wide fanged smile.

"A girl…" he breathed, as if the very words were sacred.

"So… _We_ have a prince, and now a princess on the way. Were you able to see her? Can you describe what she looked like?"

Igneel asked excitedly, he was beaming, all his trepidation gone, now his only focus was his family. _YES,_ he finally had a real family, something he never thought he needed, now he found he craved for it.

Anna was giddy watching her mate, she was sure he would lose control over his human form, popping back into a dragon. The thought made her laugh imagining the sight.

As she giggled she could see were Natsu got his energy from, Anna believed Natsu could have been Igneels natural born son the way the two acted.

Anna was about to describe what she saw, when a flicker of worried entered her mind. Her daughter's eye color, rationally she and Igneel knew it was part of the spell. However, she understood, it bothered her mate that his child's eyes would be that of another.

Igneel could sense Anna's hesitation, he pulled her close, settling her so she was laying against his chest, "tell me please," he softly begged.

Anna nodded telling the dragon all she could, "she appeared as a baby red dragon, she was curled up in a corner. I could tell she liked the warmth of your flames and my body heat. She has the most beautiful blue eyes, and a fanged smile that reminded me of Natsu."

Igneel seemed to be glowing with pride, "we need to work on names! What about the second vision?"

Anna smiled Igneel wasn't even fazed about their daughter's eye color, she felt silly for questioning her mate's loyalty to their child.

"The second was back when we worked together on the battlefield. We were losing badly; because of you making the others listen to me, we were victorious that day. I knew then I wanted you as a friend, you won my respect that day. It's not something I give away freely it must be earned."

Igneel leaned down to his mate giving her a deep kiss, after a couple of intense minutes of kissing, Igneel broke away from her soft lips.

"As much as I would rather spend the rest of your visit hidden away with you here; Natsu will be looking for you in the morning to go fishing." Igneel huffed, suddenly getting up to stretch out his back fully.

Igneel then leaned down picking up his mate bridal style, causing the kimono to slip away. Anna noticed a devious smirk emerging from her mate.

"Igneel what are you gon…"

Before Anna could finish the sentence, Igneel had leaped into the air doing a cannon ball into the water pool, with the Celestial mage secured against his chest. The water was now cold from the night's cool breeze; Anna was in shock from the cold.

"Damn it idiot! Are you trying to make me sick!" the Celestial mage shrieked to her mate.

Igneel roared in laughter as his mate shivered, "you need to learn to use my magic from the mark, so use my heat to warm the water around you."

Anna was not sure if it would work, but the water was so cold she would try anything. She touched the dragon mark on her ring finger and could feel some warmth but not enough to heat the water.

"Think about me, my fire, our son, and our daughter growing inside you. Think about your passion to protect your family, friends, spirits, all your loved ones. Then remember my flames can never harm you, they will always protect you."

Igneel's words ignited memories within the Celestial mage, which calmed her, as she relaxed in the safety of her mate's arms. Anna did not know when it happened but as she came out of her fog, she noticed the water was steaming, tranquil was the best way the mage could describe the feeling.

"Well done my Queen. Allow me to help get you cleaned up, so I can get you back to camp with a least a few hours to rest. Natsu is going to be a handful for you tomorrow."

"You're not going to come?" Anna questioned.

"No, you need some bonding time with Natsu, your leaving soon and I want him to have as much time with his mother as possible."

Anna smiled, ' _I'm mated, a mother, and I have a child growing inside me. Life cannot get better than this.'_

Even though this family would only have a few years together, with many challenges ahead, Anna knew she would not trade this for the world.

* * *

It was nearing two a.m. when Igneel returned to the campsite with Anna firmly embraced against his chest. Igneel placed the sleeping Celestial mage on the pallet next to Natsu, if by instinct the pinkette boy rolled over wedging himself up against the mages stomach. Anna still asleep, slung her arm over the toddler, securing him within her arms.

Igneel beamed with pride watching his family huddle together as a true nest should. The dragon then shifted back to his full dragon form stretching out his body much like a cat, he had never stayed in his human form for so long. He would have to start training to hold the human form longer now that things had changed.

He gazed at his family, taking his place near them, moving his tail protectively around the sleeping pair. Then he used one of his wings as a blanket, to protect them from the cool night air.

The dragon was about to call it a night when he heard chuckling coming from his old friend, Anna's faithful dragon.

"What do ya want Draco? It's been a long day, and there is much to get done tomorrow."

"Sooooo… did it work, or did you chicken out?" Draco knew the Dragon King wouldn't have chickened out, but that didn't mean he couldn't tease him for the moment.

"Were having a girl!" Igneel could not contain the excitement in his voice.

"Draco, I know it's unheard of for a human to mate with a dragon. I've only heard rumor of a couple of instances; but have you ever heard of a human been able to mark a dragon mate outside of slayers?"

"Huh? Ya serious... Anna marked **_you_**... the Dragon King. That can't be possible… can it?"

Draco was confused marking was a dragon or dragon slayer thing, not a human possibility. "What does it look like?"

Igneel was concerned for Anna, not knowing how this may affect her magic, "I now have gold and silver stars swirling in the flames of my tattoo. When I touch the mark, I can feel Anna's warmth, trust, and I think her magic links me to the spirit world, not sure on the last part. I know its uniquely Anna's magic."

Draco was in awe of his master she had done it again, leaving the dragons to wonder was she really a human or a reincarnated goddess fallen from the heavens, it was possible. Whatever she was, Draco was glad she was his best friend, master, and now the Queen of the Fire Dragons.

"Congrads Iggy... as for the mark, I'd say that is just part of the mystery of Anna Heartfilia."

Igneel nodded excepting his friends answer, "Draco you're welcome to stay in the campsite tonight if you like or take your leave. I would like to ask you to help me tomorrow."

"Oye… no problem Iggy. I'm gonna get and let ya have some time with the family. See ya tomorrow."

With that Draco started to glow and shot up into the sky, it looked like a falling star just in reverse. Igneel heart was lighter than it had been in a millennium; he looked down at his greatest treasure.

The dragon shook his head in disbelief, if this was a punishment from _The Fates_ , he would not trade this moment for anything. He huffed out cloud of smoke, who would have thought the Dragon King would be brought to the brink of tears, from the happiness his little family gave him is such a short time?

"Anna, Natsu, and my little princess; I love you all. Good night."

* * *

 **Has anyone started reading Eden Zero or Fairy Tail 100 year quest. I'm reading both and so far I'm loving every minute of it. I have missed Hiro glad he is back.**

I want to thank those who comment, PM, or have started following this story ( _Sgt. M00re, grassfire101, TheJSmooth, Inflixt, Leeuw200, GalaxyaCheetah26)_

 **Well hope you enjoy the chapter, please let me know what you think in a comment or PM. Until next time...**

 **Catch you on the flip side... Lodemai**


	11. Chapter 11 - Time to Head Home

**August 4, 2018**

 **Chapter 11 – Time to Head Home**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail just this story.**

* * *

As promised the next morning Anna was up early, with Natsu in tow. The two were heading out for a day of fishing. There was no containing Natsu's excitement, whining for the Celestial mage to hurry up. Anna gave Igneel a quick smile, advising the dragon king they would be back later in the afternoon. Before the Celestial mage could get out of the dragon's reach, he opened his claw, there laid the necklace Legba had gifted the pair.

Anna had temporarily forgotten about the crystal; she took a moment to admire the delicate pendant before placing the necklace around her neck. When the red lacrima made contact with her skin, a soothing warmth flowed throughout her being. It was Igneel's magic flame encompassing her; however, the odd part was she felt like the dragon's presence was inside her head.

 _'This feeling is interesting, I wonder if it's possible because of my Celestial magic, the mate mark, or the necklace,'_ Anna pondered.

 _'Not sure, it's said some mated dragons have this ability, if the connection is strong between the pair they can communicate with thought. More than likely, it's a combination of the powerful magic's at play, or the crystal is acting as a magical boost of sort,'_ Igneel responded back by thought to the Celestial mage.

"Wait what! I can hear you in my head," Anna was stunned.

She expected to be able to feel her mate, but to be able to hear his thoughts, she focused and tried again.

 _'This could be helpful in the future, we need to test the range.'_

With a nod of agreeance, Igneel smiled to his mate, she was definitely clever, "have a good time you two. Oye Natsu… NO. FIRE. MAGIC. Got it!"

Igneel did not want to take a chance of the toddler getting carried away and accidentally burning down the forest or worse hurting Anna.

"Stop belittling him! I can take care of us both just FINE!" Anna snapped at Igneel, added with a death glare daring the fire dragon to comment back.

"..."

Igneel gulped realizing his mate had just handily put him in his place. Having a clear understanding of self-preservation, the dragon decided it was best not to evoke Anna's wrath any further.

"Uh… See you both later."

"Hmm…" Anna scoffed turning her back to the dragon king.

She waved her hand in the air, allowing her free hand to take Natsu's as the pair went off for a day of fishing. Once the Celestial mage was out of sight, Igneel heard snickering coming from behind him.

" _Shit_ … Morning Draco," Igneel groaned knowing the Celestial dragon heard Anna.

"Damn Iggy, ya already whipped!" Draco laughed as tears formed at the edges of his white glowing eyes.

"GO. TO. HELL. PIXIE DUST! Anna is right; she can handle a hatchling such as Natsu." A smile grew on Igneel's face, the realization again of **_his_** small family.

"Oye... ya know, I'm just teasin'… Pyro, gesh… I know how ruthless Anna can be, you were right to backdown."

Draco's smile started to lessen as he looked at his friend, "ya know Anna's glowing an she smells like ya too. The boy may only be a tyke, but he's got your dragon instincts, he's gonna notice the change even if he doesn't understand. He's already drawn to Anna; now with her having traces of ya scent his dragon side is gonna want to keep ' _his mother'_ close, what you gonna do about it?"

Draco's concern was clear, Zeref was due to pick up the Celestial mage at the weeks end.

"I know; I didn't expect it to happen so quickly."

Igneel understood Draco's concern; he observed the way Natsu, even in deep sleep, reached out for Anna last night. This morning the boy would not leave her side. Natsu's dragon instinct had taken over. Hell, even Anna was displaying a possessive side as a mated Queen; she was acting the same as a dragoness aggressively protecting her hatchling.

"Draco, I need to leave this morning, to gather the dragons and the slayer hatchlings. They need to know about the recent changes, and I need to officially introduce them to their Queen."

"Why? I've filled them in as you asked, do ya think it's safe to have them all here? What if it were to draw unwanted attention, so far Zeref has stayed away. If he finds out, you had a meeting with the other dragons…"

"Zeref will assume it was another way to convince Anna to assist with his plan. He already knows she wanted to meet the other children. There is one more thing, I also know he has a spy watching the very edge of my lands. I want him to know she's met with the others."

Draco's eyes opened wide, he didn't like having someone spying on his master, even more he was upset with himself for missing it.

"There is a spy, why can't I smell em, n why ain't ya pissed!"

"I don't like him near my lands, but as long as he stays away from Anna and Natsu, I can play naïve for a while longer. He is blocking Celestial magic, I believe this it's just enough to keep you unaware of his presence. Since you did not react, Zeref thinks the spy is far enough away I won't notice him either. However, I could smell the spell as soon as it was cast. Zeref has underestimated me, and I will use this mistake to my advantage."

Igneel could see Draco was displeased with this information, however he knew his friend would follow his lead, even if he didn't like it.

"If ya say so…"

"It's getting late, I need to get going. Please let Anna know we will have guest tonight."

"Ah… ** _NOPE!_ " **Draco said exaggerating the 'p' with a pop.

" _You_ stay with your pregnant mate, I'll go n round-up the guests."

Draco did not want to be one to tell Anna, what was going on. He wasn't stupid, he understood how crazy she could get. This latest information on Zeref's spy would surely set her off, now that she was mated and pregnant. She would likely skin him alive just out of frustration; nope, he had no desire to be Anna's punching bag today.

Igneel just sighed at the Celestial dragon; as much as he would have preferred to let Draco go, this was a matter for the Dragon King.

"Sorry… it's not an option, I need to bring Grandeeney to do a check-up on Anna, and this revelation should come from me."

Draco knew Igneel was right, but he also understood the effects of a mate's mark. Today would be the first of many tests on the new families' bond.

"Alright damnit, your gonna owe me… hurry up we don't know how this is gonna affect you two, also where is the spy?" Draco sighed in defeat.

 _'How do I keep getting pulled into this crazy mess'._

"Toward the entrance to the path the humans, use to pass through the mountains, search for his magic not his scent. He has not advanced so far, keeping to the outer edge, don't allow him to move any closer," Igneel warned.

Draco nodded in understanding; Igneel looked off to the area his family was fishing, a deep sigh escaping as the dragon took off into the air. Draco watched the dragon fly out of his site, before taking off toward the fishing area.

* * *

As Draco approached the water, he instantly spotted his master and Natsu. As he drew near he heard a shrill, his first instinct was to protect Anna and the toddler. Draco flew faster, but as he grew closer he realized it was just Anna's unbridled laughter.

Standing there was Natsu, it seemed the toddler had gotten himself tangled up in the fishing line, while trying to pull out a fish twice his size. Anna was doing her best to untangle the toddler but was laughing so hard, she was failing miserably; all the while, Natsu was wearing the biggest fanged grin possible.

"Oye… Anna… Natsu…" Draco bellowed out while flashing his own dragon fanged grin.

"Morning Draco," the two said in unison while still laughing.

"Draco... I caught fish!" Natsu exclaimed still fighting the tangled line.

The fish was still caught on the line, fighting to break free. As the fish flailed just under the surface of the water, it was starting to gain some head way pulling the boy closer to the water's edge.

Draco laughed at the toddler, "Ah that you did boy, and yourself it seems, eh."

"Let me help ya out," the dragon used his wing to scoop the fish up out the water. Placing it on the shore allowing Anna to untangle the pinkette from the fishing line.

Once Anna had gained control of her giggling fit, she took a good look at the fish Natsu had just caught. Normally this size fish would have pulled a three-year-old under the water, it would have given Anna a good fight as well, but not Natsu, even as toddler his strength was amazing.

Natsu lacked the expertise to finagle the finer details, but he was an amazingly fast learner. Anna smiled at the boy then grabbed the fish taking it over to a smooth rock surface. Natsu followed closely behind the mage, watching as she placed the fish on top the rock, to gut the fish, preparing it for dinner.

Natsu watched Anna with wide eyes, the Celestial mage could feel the boy's eyes studying her every action.

"Natsu is everything okay?" she asked him softly.

"It's gross?" Natsu said with an innocence only young children could possess.

"What's gross?" Anna wondered, she looked where Natsu was pointing, at the fish, "oh… you mean preparing the fish?"

"Yeah, gross right?"

"Well, it's not my favorite thing to do, but it's necessary to be able to eat it later," Anna responded.

"Igneel eats it whole, for me he warms it up," Natsu said with a big smile.

The thought made Anna sick; she glanced over to Draco who just shrugged his wings as if it was the most normal thing in the world for a dragon.

"Well, you won't be eating it that way anymore. I want you to pay attention to everything I do today, so you can do it for yourself in the future. I promise you, it will taste better my way." Anna looked at the boy giving him a warm smile.

Natsu's eyes grew wide with delight. Caught up in the excitement of the day, the toddler ran closing the short distance between him and the mage. Throwing his little arms around Anna's legs squeezing her tightly "mommy ya the best," the little boy exclaimed.

Anna froze at Natsu's statement, her eyes glazing at the corners. Natsu could feel the Celestial mage tense up, the toddler looked scared as if he had done something wrong.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to do bad… I'm sorry…" Natsu had crocodile tears pooling at the corners of his eyes, he was afraid he had upset the mage.

"Natsu," Anna replied softly, kneeling down to pull the boy into a tight hug, while placing a soft kiss on his forehead, rubbing his back lightly for comfort.

"I'm not mad," Anna hummed her words, "you just made me very happy. So, no tears today... okay?"

Anna gave the boy a kiss on each cheek, then wiped away the remaining tears. Natsu gave a quick nod and a weak smile.

The Celestial mage got up to place the prepared fish into the bucket, she turned to her dragon spirit, "so Igneel sent you to tell me he left, and it seems we have an intruder?"

"Huh you knew already?"

Anna lifted the necklace around her neck, while giving Draco a shit eating grin.

"I see, he already forgot I can hear him with this. Then there is always this," Anna proudly held out her left hand so Draco could clearly see her ring finger graced with Igneel's mark.

Draco was shocked; every mark he'd seen was on the neck or shoulder. This mark was like no other it was delicate in the form of a ring. Everything with these two mates seemed to be breaking the rules; the dragon didn't have long to ponder as Anna launched into a tirade.

"That overgrown lizard is going to get it when he returns. He could have just told me his plan, but NOOOOOO he goes sneaking off behind by back." Anna was seething.

Draco was laughing uncontrollably when the Celestial mage turned on him.

"And you! Better **_stop now_** with the snarky comments if you know what's good for you!"

Draco, leader of the Celestial dragons, stopped mid-laugh not daring to infuriate his best friend any further. Yes, she was a human, but damn if she wasn't a force of nature. The dragon knowing Anna far too long, he knew her paybacks were hell. No one in their right mind should ever underestimate this woman.

Draco held his head down pouting, "WOW… pregnancy has changed ya... it's made you _mean,_ " he whined.

Observing the sulking dragon's antics, and mulling over his whining words Anna couldn't help but start laughing.

"Alright… Draco I'm sorry... I shouldn't take this out on you. It's just my skin feels like it's crawling. It started as soon as Igneel left. It's weird, I feel like a part of me is missing, and it's making me extremely irritable."

Anna was ashamed for taking her frustrations out on her best friend, she wasn't even angry with Igneel. She just wished he would have said something before he left, instead of having to hear it in her head.

"It's just part of bein a mate, plus you're now a momma," Draco's tone was flat, this behavior was normal for a dragoness, Anna silently acknowledged with a slight nod.

' _This is crazy… I need to get these emotions in check I'm all over the place, and I been pregnant less than twenty-four hours.'_

Anna's reactions had her worried, she was leaving soon, how was she going to cope with the long distance. Deciding to shake off her worries, for the time being she chose to focus on what she could control.

"So… guest for dinner tonight, lots of BIG appetites. Natsu we are going to need a lot more fish so let's get to it. Oh, that means you too Draco."

"Alright mommy," Natsu said with a wide fanged grin as he ran to pick up his pole, quickly placing the line back in the water. Anna smiled she really liked the way that word sounded.

* * *

Igneel was on a mission; he didn't want to be gone too long from his family. However, he needed to be cautious at the same time taking longer routes, insuring the safety of the dragons hidden lands.

Igneel was concerned when he felt Anna's temper flare as he left, ' _I will just have to deal with that later,'_ the dragon thought to himself. She is acting like a dragoness who was three months along instead of twelve hours.

The larger concern was how Anna would be able leave at weeks end, if she was already this aggressive. She was known for her loving personality, she was also a rational person, but right now she was anything but rational. Igneel was worried about how his magic was affecting her.

Grandeeney the sky dragon, would be his first stop, needing the sky dragon to do a thorough examination of Anna. The dragon king had many questions, since a human having a dragon's child was an extremely rare, if not the stuff of legends. He was also concerned in Anna's vision was a baby dragon not a baby human, he had to be sure Anna would survive this pregnancy.

This visit would also allow Igneel the opportunity to check on Grandeeney's dragon slayer, she like Natsu, was part of one the last original slayer family lines. She was around Anna's age, pregnant with a little girl, due in about two months.

During one of the last battles, the humans had killed the slayer's mate assuming he was in an alliance with Acnologia. He come to protect the humans, but a simple misunderstanding had resulted in his life being taken, leaving the female slayer alone with child, and a deep growing hatred toward humans.

Igneel understood this pain, it was like his own, after his father was killed on Earth. However, time had taught Igneel, holding on to hate only kills the soul, he was hoping that Anna would be able to help this young woman.

The female slayer was still mourning the loss of her mate, when she learned of Zeref's strategy she offered her unborn child to Grandeeney to take on as her slayer to train. This would allow her child to go through the Eclipse gate and live in the future.

Even though the slayer was heartbroken, she agreed to stay and help aid in teaching her child, with the condition when the child reached the age of five she would leave, and the child would never find out the origins of her birth mother.

A tricky request which would require delicate magic to fool the sense of a hatchling, no easy task. After much discussion Grandeeney finally excepted her wishes yet hoped deep down she would change her mind.

As Igneel replayed the details of the young woman's life, he felt a deep sorrow for the dragon slayer, as she was one of his kinsmen. He knew the visit today would be uncomfortable for her, but she needed to meet the new Queen.

Igneel wanted the slayer to be a part of the destiny which lay ahead, and maybe she would change her mind, choosing to pass through the gates with them when the time came.

Within moments Igneel arrived at his destination and was greeted by the sky dragon Grandeeney. She was a beautiful white dragon with deep sparkling blue eyes, her scales were a type of feathers or fur making the dragon look like a majestic bird.

Igneel had always considered her appearance to be quite fitting for a dragon of the sky. The sky dragon was unique among their kind, several dragons had tried to gain her attention but Grandeeney seemed above it all.

Igneel knew of course that was because she had a soft spot for a certain metal head, but that damn drake was more clueless than himself with Anna.

 _'At least Anna was a human I had an excuse.'_ The king rationalized.

It was a good thing dragons lived for so long, Igneel was sure it may take another couple of centuries for the iron dragon to make his move.

"King Igneel, to what do we owe the honor of your visit?" Grandeeney offered with a slight bow of her head.

"Please stop with the pleasantries, we are old friends. I would like to ask you and your dragon slayer to come to my camp this evening."

"What is this about Igneel? Do you think it's safe to gather; I would suspect Zeref would be watching for such an event?" the white dragon's tone held an air of concern.

"Actually, I'm counting on it. I would like to introduce you to my Queen Anna, and have you conduct a physical on her and the hatchling she is carrying. Zeref will believe this is just another way of me persuading Anna to assist in his plans."

"So, it worked, she is pregnant," Grandeeney gave a soft smile, "of course we will be there to greet the royal family."

"Yes, it's a girl!" Igneel beamed, however, his expression quickly turned somber.

"I'm worried Anna is displaying odd behavior, I need you to give me your best guess."

Grandeeney nodded in approval, at the same time Igneel caught movement out the corner of his eye, "hello child, it's been some time."

"Yes, your majesty, it has," the slayer spoke softly, "is it true you've taken a human mate?"

"It is true, will you please join Lady Grandeeney this evening to meet my Queen."

The slayer was quite for several long moments, she slowly looked up meeting Igneels obsidian eyes, "yes, your majesty I will be there." The young woman did her best to give Igneel a smile.

Igneel gave a nod, before taking to the sky; he had three more dragons to go. Next on the list and furthest out would be Metalicana followed by the brothers Skidrum and Weisslogia.

* * *

The track to Metalicana was far since like Igneel the iron dragon was a drake and needed his space, yet Igneel had made good-time as no humans seemed to be out this far. As the dragon made his descent near the iron ore, infused mountain range; he was caught off guard when a metal bar was launched in his direction; as the bar grew closer it lost its steam falling back to the earth.

Below Igneel spotted the young slayer, a boy about the age of five; he was boldly staring down the dragon king with a look of fury. "Gajeel"

Igneel smirked to himself, _'that hatchling acts just like his father'_.

"Boy, hasn't Metalicana taught you any manner! You willingly attack your King?"

Upon hearing the dragon kings voice, Gajeel realized he was in deep _shit_ now. He started to whine curling up into a ball. If this had been any other dragon, the act of disrespect would have been death.

Igneel found it amusing, Natsu was not the only one overly zealous, not paying attention to the world around him. It was no wonder why Gajeel and Natsu fought to show who was the head drake of the land.

"GAJEEL! Boy… when ya goin a learn to study your prey before runnin off and attackin'? Ya just lucky it was Igneel, n not another dragon that would eat ya for dinner! Now apologize boy!"

Gajeel grumbled at his father, muttering under his breath a quick "sorry" over to Igneel. Metalicana did not find the boy's actions amusing, preparing to punish his brat.

Igneel roared in laughter, "leave the boy be, Metal Mouth I have a job for you."

"What was that Fire Pit!" The iron dragon snapped back with an evil grin.

"I need you to come to my camp tonight and bring your son."

The iron dragon grew quiet, carefully considering his words as he spoke to the dragon king, "what's gone wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, however there has been some interesting developments. I want to introduce you to my Queen. I also need you to make her a ring and bring it tonight." Igneel opened his claw to show a tiny pouch, he motioned for Gajeel to grab the bag for his father.

The iron dragon asked Gajeel to carefully open the bag, so he could see the contents inside. What was displayed in the slayers hands was precious metals, and gems from Igneel's hoard; Igneel instructed the iron dragon of what he needed, knowing the dragon would create something fitting for his new Queen.

As Igneel got ready to leave, Metalicana stopped the dragon king, "where ya headed off too next?"

"I need to see Skidrum and Weisslogia, I need them to attend with their sons."

"Stop bein' stupid Igneel… go home to ya family, I'll gather the other two dragons and their brats. It's not wise for ya to be away from camp, especially now ya mated. Other dragons are still out there who would love to catch an unattended mate. Bein' King it would be the easiest way to end ya reign, by taking her or killin' her to make a point, exposing you as weak."

Igneel hadn't thought about the threat from other dragons for his throne. Mainly because it was believed he would never mate, but now Anna had his scent it would make her a target causing another layer of concern.

Even though she was returning to the city, some dragons would take the risk attacking her if it would lead to becoming king.

Igneel agreed giving a silent nod and taking off in the direction of home.

* * *

It was already late afternoon when Igneel arrived back at the camp. Anna with the help of her spirits had a feast prepared for their guests arriving later that evening. Anna took this opportunity to have a few choice words with her mate; which Draco and Natsu found most entertaining.

Draco watched the Celestial mage as she dominated the great Fire Dragon King. Igneel appeared to cower from Anna's rant but Draco knew Igneel was enjoying watching his mate show her strength. When things started to get serious the Celestial Dragon grabbed up Natsu, throwing him on his back as he galloped over to the lake, so the boy could play while his parents talked.

Igneel explained to Anna the details of his trip; while the Celestial mage agreed with Igneel's reasoning she requested in the future that she be in the loop ahead of plans. The Dragon King smiled at his mate assuring her any plans affecting the future they would discuss as a family.

"Anna, before the dragons arrive I need to tell you everything about Natsu. I want him to know you are now his mother. I'm sure he already feels there is a change even though he may not understand why. As a hatchling he will be drawn to you since you are my mate."

Anna gave a quiet hum, "could that be why he called me mommy today? I was shocked at first, but I assured him it was all right. It's crazy how that one small word made me so happy in that moment."

"It seems the brat **_is_** more dragon than I give him credit. He is still a little idiot, but I'm impressed with his instinct and…" Igneel stopped mid-sentence as he felt the evil aura surround him.

"DO. NOT. CALL. MY. SON. IDIOT!... DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND. ME!... He is **_only_** three years old!" Anna was back in tigress mother mode and she was about to rip the Dragon King apart.

"Calm down Anna, I'm just saying…," Igneel sweat dropped realizing he was not going to win this battle with the Celestial mage.

"Alright you win, I'm sorry… Can we please discuss Natsu now?"

The mage let out a huff, "Alright…" she was still a irritated with Igneel, but suddenly the Celestial mage had a different emotion seeping into her being, she recognized it as fear.

"Igneel, will Natsu be able to keep me a secret from Zeref? I don't want to put Natsu in the position where he has to lie."

"Anna, please... I need to tell you Natsu's history before we go any further."

Igneel proceeded to tell Anna everything he knew about Natsu's past, and Zeref being his older brother. How the Black Mage could not accept his brother's death, so he stole Natsu's soul from his heavenly rest; then mixed it with forbidden magic to bring him back to life. This act came with a cost, a curse for breaking the laws of nature, punishment from the _Creator_.

Anna was left dumbfounded; she knew something was wrong with the Black Mage. Zeref purposely played on his words to deceive the Celestial mage. Worst of all was what he did to Natsu, Zeref took that precious child and made him a demon and not just any demon Natsu was E.N.D.

Anna had heard the stories of the demon E.N.D and the massive destruction the demon inflicted. E.N.D. was the one creation of Zeref's that even he could not control. The rumor was Zeref had destroyed the demon, but it was all a lie. E.N.D's soul was merely locked away, in one of the legendary books of Zeref. Leaving Natsu with no memories of his years as E.N.D. or his tyrannical reign of death and destruction.

Anna was trembling, infuriated with Igneel; he should have told her all this information when the Dragon King first came to her asking for help. Anna tore her eyes away from Igneel, too disgusted to look at the dragon.

Suddenly a warm breeze caught Anna's attention luring her eyes to the edge of the water; there in the warm afternoon light was her best friend Draco playing with the pinkette toddler. As she watched Natsu laugh and play, all her rage evaporated, at that moment all she wanted was to protect her _son_.

Anna turned back to Igneel, "we have to save Natsu. This is not his fault, that boy over there is **_NO_** demon! He deserves better, than this fate Zeref has shackled him with."

Tears flowed freely, as Anna could do nothing to stop the building despair in her heart. Her mother-to-be emotions were all over the place making her inconsolable.

Draco and Natsu both heard the Celestial mages cries, not understanding what was happening the pair started to move toward the camp, Igneel motioned for them to stay back. Draco used his claws to push Natsu back toward the water.

Natsu frowned and was pushing against Draco to get over to Anna, lighting up his little fists hoping his flame would be enough, so he could get to his mother. It resulted in Draco picking the brat up with his tail and dunking him in the water, then giving him a scolding about trying to burn friends.

The Dragon King used the distraction from Draco to transform into his human form, pulling Anna into a tight embrace.

"Anna, I promise you. I will do everything in my power to keep our family safe. I believe your plan will work; so much so I followed you, before consulting with my dragons. Draco was the one to advise them of what I was doing."

Igneel hugged her tighter while pulling back enough, to wipe his mate's tear stained cheeks. Using his mark, Igneel was able to soothe the Celestial mage, her cries finally dying out.

"Better now?"

Anna buried her body in closer to Igneel, "yes, thank you… However, when I see Zeref it's going to take everything in me not to kill that **_bastard_** for what he has done to _our son_!"

Igneel laughed softly, "spoken like a true dragoness Queen."

Igneel returned to his dragon form, "come on let's hurry and get over to Natsu, his dragon senses are going haywire. Draco might knock the brat out if he tried to use his fire again to reach you."

The Dragon King could not have been more pleased with his son's actions. Draco had been right, Natsu understood what family meant and the toddler was not going to let anyone hurt Anna, even Igneel.

"We have a lot to explain, you need to explain your human form too…" Anna reminded the Dragon King, as he sighed to himself. Igneel knew Natsu saw him transform he was just hoping to keep it from the boy a little longer.

 _'Better get this over with before everyone arrives.'_ Igneel changed back into a human, taking Anna's hand and heading over to their son.

As the pair approached, they took notice that Natsu's body was engulfed in a flaming inferno, painted in deep red and orange flames. The pinkette boy was hissing at Draco, trying to get away from the Celestial dragon's tight hold.

Once Natsu caught site of Anna, the flames around him dissipated, the Celestial mage moved forward uttering soothing words of comfort and assurance that everything was okay.

Draco had received some scorches, and Natsu's clothes were nearly burned away. Anna couldn't hide her amusement over her spirits injuries from the little slayer, she knew Draco was fine if anything his pride was hurt more than anything.

"Thank you for taking care of Natsu, we have much to discuss later." Anna patted Draco scored claw, to let him know how much this meant to her.

"Tks whatever, ain't so bad, that brat is somethin else." Draco sighed.

"Ya family is going to be the death of me…" the Celestial Dragon grumbled as he took his leave giving the royal family time to talk.

To say Natsu was excited was and understatement; today he learned to fish, Anna was now his mother, his father could transform into a human, and he was getting a sibling. Things could not be better in the pinkette's little world. Plus, iron face and his dad were coming to visit, along with other dragons and other slayers like him.

Natsu could not wait for tonight, he just knew it was going to be fun.

* * *

That evening the dragons, slayers, and celestial spirits all gathered to officially meet the royal family. Anna took time to dote on each of the slayer children; Gajeel who was around five, Sting and Rouge were each about a year old.

Draco and Virgo took the children to play, while Igneel talked with the male dragons. Grandeeney transformed into her human form to begin her examination of the Dragon Queen.

The queen was definitely with child, but the sky dragon was worried, something was not right. The Celestial mage was displaying tendencies of a dragon much further along, and the dragons' magic showed Anna's child was already two weeks in age, which was not possible.

Normally a dragon slayers birth followed the timeline of humans, nine months or 40 weeks; however, it was common many hatchlings came a little early around 37 weeks.

Anna was no slayer; on top of that, she mated with a Dragon King. Normally dragon eggs hatched within about around 26 weeks. At the current growth, Grandeeney was expecting Anna to give birth around 30 weeks which could be dangerous for both mother and the hatchling. The sky dragon could only hope Anna's human body would start to fight back, stabilizing the child's growth.

Grandeeney excused herself from the queen, leaving Anna with Grandeeney's young slayer. Anna studied the young woman carefully. She was beautiful, tall, she had to be close to six feet, with fair skin, and dark red eyes which complemented her long pink hair which came to her waist. Anna noted her hair color was almost the same shade as Natsu's causing her to wonder if it too was a slayer trait.

"Please excuse my ignorance; with so many introductions earlier, I have forgotten your name?" Anna spoke softly.

The young slayer was surprised the queen would even engage her, the slayer gave a soft but sad smile, "it's Porlyusica, my Queen."

"Just Anna please, when is your daughter due?"

Porlyusica gave a slight nod, "as you wish Anna. My child is due in about two months. I hope she looks like her father…" the slayer stated in barely a whisper as tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

Anna reached over placing a hand on her shoulder, "if you would, please, tell me about him."

Porlyusica jumped at the contact, she had been lost in her own thoughts of her mate. Here she was with the new Queen and she wanted to know about her past. Porlyusica sadness lifted slightly, allowing a genuine smile to form, as her thoughts took her back to happy memories of her mate.

"He was wonderful and kind; like me was an air dragon slayer. We were both from the same clan; he had dark skin almost caramel in color. The most beautiful brown eyes and wild blue hair; he was a bit of a klutz, tripping when he was simply walking. Always had his head in the clouds, a dreamer, peaceful... you know? He was everything that was good in my world… Then the humans took him from me."

The last part of Porlyusica's story held a venomous tone; Anna knew she needed to calm the pregnant slayer down before her emotions went unchecked, it would be bad for the baby.

"I'm sure your daughter will be a wonderful combination of both of you. Anyone that wonderful would be reflected within their children." Anna then pulled Porlyusica close into a heartfelt hug.

Porlyusica stiffened at first, not sure what to make of the affection she was being given. She soon found herself in awe of the new Queen, as a slayer she could sense feelings and knew when one was being dishonest.

Anna was unlike most, did not offer another ' _I'm sorry'_ , or look at her with pity. No, the Queen chose to give her hope, reminding her that her mate would live on within her child.

As Anna held her close, the young slayer finally allowed herself to breakdown. Soft wails were released, she finally felt it was okay to acknowledge the pain she had been holding close to her heart, these last few months.

The two mothers-to-be held on to each other, each reassuring other of the future before them, and the promise of what their child would offer.

* * *

Off in the distance, Grandeeney and Igneel observed the two mothers-to-be.

"Anna is our Queen there is no doubt, she was able to break through to Porlyusica. I have been trying for months to get her to open up and finally grieve." Grandeeney sighed as if a weight had been lifted watching the two women bond.

"Anna is special; her heart is so fierce yet so loving. You know there is nothing she won't do to keep the people safe from the evil in this world. I have seen it on the battlefield many times."

Igneel complimented as he watched his mate comfort the female slayer.

"Igneel… I know Zeref is coming to collect the Queen in the next couple of days, I have a plan that may help both the young mothers-to-be, especially with the situation with your hatchling?"

"I don't understand what situation, is there something wrong?"

Igneel questioned, his normally calm demeanor gone, replaced with worry for his mate.

"The Queen is too far along; she will be showing soon. It shouldn't be possible… I hope the growth will slow down soon, but I fear that may not be the case."

"What do you mean, how far?"

"Igneel, she is already two weeks, by my assessment, and you know I'm never wrong about these things." Grandeeney said quietly as if whispering would ease the pain of this threat.

"How could this be possible?" Igneel was looking for anything to hold on too.

"It's only a hypothesis, but you're not just any dragon, you're a drake the current King, so your magic is different from other dragons. Our Queen is a Celestial mage who possess the twelve zodiac's keys along with the leader of the Celestial dragons. Anna in her own right is extremely powerful. Mixing two powerful kinds of magic along with a birth foretold by the _Fates_ ; I believe it was the plan of the _Creator_ all along." The sky dragon surmised.

"How bad is it.?"

He didn't want to know, but he had to understand what the family was up against. He couldn't fight if he didn't know the stakes, he needed to know the threat he would be facing.

"Worst case this could kill the mother and child."

The dragon couldn't breathe, it seemed as if minutes instead of moments passed by, "why? Why would the _Creator_ take such a gamble? It makes no sense!" Igneel's fear gone replaced by a fury building deep within.

"I disagree. It makes perfect sense. Anna and your child are a back-up plan. It's always been up to us, to train the slayers completing the original task." Saying those words made the sky dragon want to gag, even if it was true she didn't have to agree with it.

"That is bullshit! For the original plan to work they need Anna, remember a Celestial mage strong enough to open the gate."

"Igneel you're forgetting, Anna has a niece that is already starting to show her powers. Do you honestly think Zeref wouldn't find her if he needed someone to take Anna's place? She personally may not be strong enough to handle all the keys but what's to stop Zeref from collecting other Celestial mages. Do you know how many would jump at the thought of working with Zeref and finding favor with the dark mage."

Igneel wanted to burn the _Fates_ , Zeref, even the _Creator_ if it would mean he could protect his family. This however would just make them all targets; the ancient dragon did not survive this long by being foolish and allowing his instincts to take control.

Worst of all he chastised himself for pulling Anna into all this mess, he should have protected her, come up with a different solution, or just told Zeref no.

Realizing there was no longer any other option, Igneel turned his focus to the sky dragon, "What's your plan?"

* * *

Weeks end came too soon for the small dragon family; Natsu had been begging his mother all morning to stay, tears and all. It broke Anna's heart to say no to her son; she had to be strong not just for Natsu but Igneel as well. Igneel had been especially clingy after the dragon's visit.

Anna understood her mates' worries, there was the issue with her pregnancy. Knowing the complications, one would have thought Anna would be at her wits end, yet the young Queen was the beacon of light.

At her core Anna was a practical person; yes, she was pregnant, she had become an instant mother to a toddler boy who needed his mother to be strong. **_NO ONE_** was going to take this life away from her, not Zeref, the _Fates, Creator,_ even nature itself could go to hell.

True the baby was growing too fast, _so what_ , she responded with confidence, ' _It will be fine, I know this will work out for the best.'_ The Dragon Queen just wished she could get the males in her life to stop fretting; Igneel, Natsu, and Draco, were driving her crazy.

' _Just have to take this day by day',_ she reminded the trio, at least Natsu was only worried about her leaving. He was still too young to understand the possible health issues or at least that is what Anna chose to believe.

It was noon, when Draco advised Zeref's carriage was arriving. Anna knew she had to get her camp in order to pull off the next stage, which was critical to the plan. Natsu was pouting over by a tree when Anna came over picking up the toddler.

"Natsu, listen to me okay…," the pinkette boy nodded his head sadly.

"I need you to keep me safe okay? Will you do that?"

The toddler's eyes went wide as saucers, "who wanna hurt ya mommy? I won't let them!" Natsu sad expression turned to one of fierce determination.

Igneel's ears perked up ease dropping in on the conversation between his mate and their son. He was worried about Natsu accidently saying something he shouldn't, he was only three so one could not blame him if he was to slip up and say something wrong.

"Thank you, baby, remember you cannot tell Zeref or anyone that I'm your mother or about the baby in my tummy? Also, you can't talk about your father and his human form. I need you to train to be the strongest dragon slayer of them all, you are the dragon prince. Focus on this my little one; I promise you will see me soon."

Igneel smirked his mate was clever, using Natsu's natural instincts to make this day a little easier for everyone.

"Kay… You promise to come back soon?" Natsu said in a whiny whisper.

"As a Celestial mage and your mother, I promise you will not have to wait long. You however, must also keep up your end of the deal, or people may try to hurt our family."

Natsu nodded in understanding. He knew his father would protect the family it's what the drakes did for the nest. Even though Natsu was human he held the drake traits, he would do as his mother asked, not allowing anyone to hurt his family.

Igneel gave the Celestial mage one last deep kiss holding her tightly before releasing her so he could transform back into his dragon form.

The Dragon King had his own part to play; Igneel needed to keep his instincts in check. Allowing ones' mate to leave the protection of the nest was unheard of, even for a Dragon King but it was necessary to keep this façade for Zeref.

* * *

Zeref arrived, as he stepped out of his carriage, his eyes locked onto the Celestial mage. _'Is it possible for Anna to become more radiant',_ the dark mage wondered to himself.

Igneel noticed the way Zeref gazed at Anna, the dragon's inner turmoil began to build he wanted to turn the dark mage into a pile of ash.

Anna felt her mates' struggle, to help ease his irritation she massaged her ring finger where her mate mark laid. The Celestial mage was not going to let all their hard work, go up in flames over a lingering stare.

"Anna, I take it your stay was pleasant?" Zeref questioned.

"Actually, I found it quite interesting. I would like to discuss things with you on the way back to the city."

Anna was in character, she had to be careful not to appear too eager to assist. She knew enough about the dark mage to know he would not buy a complete reversal from her. She would have to make it seem there where still some lingering questions and concerns, which she would allow the dark mage to answer allowing him to feel as if he _'won her over'_.

"As you wish Lady Anna. Igneel, it was good to see you again. We have some ways to go, so we will be taking our leave now." Zeref was smirking at the Dragon _'I'm going to have to ask Igneel what he did to convince the woman to change her mind.'_

Natsu quietly watched the events as his mother moved toward the carriage, "can't you stay? Please... I liked ya stories n the spirits."

The toddler said, as he went to grab the end of Anna's dress, gripping it between his little fingers as if he was holding on for dear life.

"I wish I could Natsu, but I have interrupted your training long enough. Besides, I'm sure this is not the last time I will see you. Isn't that right Zeref?" She looked up smiling at the mage.

Knowing Zeref's relationship to Natsu and what he had done to her son; used this information like a sword cutting away at the dark mage. She put Zeref on the spot, she knew he could not deny his younger brother, opening the way for her to visit her family more often without causing any alarm.

Zeref reached down, messing up the pinkette's hair, "don't worry Natsu, Anna can come any time she want's. However, she is right, now you need to focus on your training, and we need to return home. We have a lot of work ahead."

Igneel looked in awe at his mate, she had just lured Zeref, the master of manipulation, into giving her exactly what she wanted, unlimited access to her family.

Natsu was reluctant, as he released the hold on Anna's dress, "kay…" was all he was able to mutter.

The boy kept his eyes glued to the ground, he knew he couldn't get upset in front of Zeref, he had to protect his family. He was so focused on not running after his mother, he didn't notice when Anna bent down in front of him.

She gave her son a quick kiss on the cheek, then reaching out, pulling him in close for a tight squeeze. She whispered low into Natsu's ear so only slayer and dragon could hear.

"I love you, and I always keep my promises. Please take care of your father for me, until I see you both again, my precious little boy."

Anna released Natsu with a smile that just didn't reach her eyes, a fake smile she used so many times when dealing with unpleasant situations out of her control. She moved to the carriage, turning to take one last look at her family. Natsu beamed back with a large fanged grin, which Igneel mirrored.

She winked as she waved to the pair as she entered the carriage.

"Safe travels you two," the dragon king bellowed out.

Zeref gave a wave to the dragon and slayer. He entered the carriage looking forward to his time alone with the Celestial mage but as he took his seat, he noticed Leo the leader of the Zodiac seated next to Anna. Zeref was perturbed to say the least, he wondered what had brought on this unexpected visit.

* * *

 _As always thank you for sticking with this story._

 _I want to thank those who have commented, PM'd me, and those who are now following the story: Leeuw200, ReadAthon45, kurotenshi-08, Kaihaku No Iroke, anabolic banana, MorriganFae, HoneyWriter78._

 _Please drop a comment or if you are enjoying the story or have any questions?_

 _Don't know about you but I'm loving FT100 & Eden Zero. I already have several friends with theories on what we will see with these two series._


	12. Chapter 12 - The Faux Facade

I don't own Fairy Tail, just this crazy story and it OC characters. If I did we would have NALU by now... I digress.

 **August 19, 2018**

 **Chapter 12 – The Faux Façade**

* * *

Zeref found himself agitated with the state of his present company. The dark mage had spent the week allowing his deepest desires to run wild, preparing, fantasizing, on how he would seduce Anna, during their journey back to her home within the city walls.

What he hadn't expected was her spirit Leo, loyally planted by her side, for the entire jaunt talking of various strategies.

The first thirty minutes of the return trip, offered Zeref a new enthusiasm as she agreed to help with the Eclipse gate, though still begrudgingly. He should have been celebrating, allowing himself to feed his darker primal needs.

However, Zeref's plans had been reduced to simply glowering at Anna's lion spirit. His only solace, Leo was proving himself to be extremely helpful in persuading the Celestial mage.

First by supporting the dragons and his plan with the gate. Leo then persuaded Anna to seek out the key of the snake charmer Ophiuchus; going as far to suggest adding a few other relics known to have significant power.

Zeref was not pleased with the prospect of Anna leaving, this would take her out of his immediate access. He could have her followed, however, he didn't want to push his luck, it was a miracle Igneel didn't find his last spy.

Zeref assumed it was due to Igneel's focus on trying to win over Anna to their plan. The dark mage received the report Igneel had gathered the dragons to meet her; yes, the dragon King, surely had his hands full. Too distracted to notice one human keeping to the edge of his territory.

He tried to think of another way to keep Anna close, but the prospect of harnessing the power of the black and gold key of legend was too alluring. It was referred to as the thirteenth key of the zodiac; the addition of this key would give Anna an added magic boost when opening the gate.

This was especially true since she held the original twelve keys of the zodiac, the only question would be, did she have the skill and magic to use all thirteen at once. He knew she could hold at least four gates open at a time, but she would need much more to unlock the Eclipse Gate.

A voice within assured him, Anna would find a way, she was not a naïve mage on any level. She probably already come to the same conclusion, having a solution for the issue, or she already possessed the ability. Either way the dark mage believed it was nothing he needed to focus on.

Zeref realized early on, in his pursuit to destroy Acnologia, he would need every advantage. Which led him to seek out unique powerful comrades, Igneel and Anna.

 _'All to correct his mistake, all those years ago.'_

Anna kept her façade as the reluctant participant, she allowed Zeref to believe this all was going according to his plan. The dark mage was none the wiser; Anna already had plans to search for Ophiuchus key, after the wars conclusion.

She was in the midst of planning, when Igneel came asking for help, the dragon's request sidetracking her plans. This journey would now serve as a way to keep Zeref away from her and her child, for an undetermined amount of time. While still gaining the needed power to pull off opening a riff in time.

Anna had heard a rumor the key was on the other side of the continent, somewhere on the small island of Enca. It was as good a place as any to start her search. It was more than a three-month journey away, sure she could have Draco fly her there, but time was the one thing she needed to stretch out.

There was also the added threat from other dragons; Igneel had warned her that now she was mated to him, dragons could use her to take his throne.

 _~ During the Dragons visit earlier in the week ~_

 _The couple had contacted Legba to learn more about the magic of the necklace. Legba assured the pair that as long as Anna kept the necklace on, the spell would hide Igneels scent, and her mate mark from dragons and humans._

 _The parents thanked the spirit, once Legba was gone, it was Draco which caused the mated pair uneasiness._

 _"That damn crossroad demon don't know what the hell he's talkn' about, I can smell Iggy on ya Anna, and I can clearly see ya mark."_

 _Puzzled by Draco's statement, Igneel decided to test the magic within the necklace, he requested Metalicana help as his sense of smell was a close match to his own._

 _He had Draco take Anna to an undisclosed location and had her take off the necklace; Metalicana picking up her scent instantly._

 _Metalicana growled and hissed, something was stirring deep within his core, the dragon started to lash his head wildly; it took all his will-power to hold his ground while roaring at Igneel, to have Anna put the necklace back on._

 _Igneel used the power from the mate mark to instruct Anna to put the necklace back in place and to return at once._

 _Within moments the iron dragon was back to normal, but he looked over to his king with a look of despair. Metalicana waited until Anna's return to tell the pair about the alarming effects of her scent._

 _With a heavy heart the iron dragon explained how the Queen's aroma, drove him wild. She was intoxicating, while part of him wanted to claim her as his own, a darker part of him wanted to rip her apart savoring the metallic essence of her blood._

 _The King and Queen were shocked, Igneel was angered by the iron dragons' words but could not lash out, it wasn't Metalicana's fault. That was the nature of dragons, strong drakes needed strong mates to keep the blood lines healthy for future generations. Anna held all those qualities along with the title of Queen._

 _Once the distress of Metalicana's revelation settled down, Igneel questioned the dragon about his mate mark, which the iron dragon said he could not see._

 _Anna turned over this information in her mind, when suddenly she remembered a type of magic Legba said the fey used. Ready to test her theory she walked over toward the iron dragon, she saw the dragon flinch upon her approach, as if she had scolded him._

 _Anna was hurt that her presence made him uncomfortable, but instead of stopping and returning to Igneel side she proceeded forward. She had to let the iron dragon know she trusted him._

 _Anna stood in front of Metalicana, worry clouded his beady dark eyes, "stop squirming you're not going to hurt me. Now look at my hand I want you to see Igneels mark."_

 _The iron dragon, looked at Igneel for approval, "don't look at Igneel, I said to look at my hand."_

 _"Your highness I…"_

 _"Metalicana, that is an order look at my hand and tell me what you see?"_

 _The Queen's command wrapped around him like a tether, pulling his neck down, forcing his focus away from Igneel, to meet Anna's soft brown eyes. The dragon swore he could see golden flames dancing on those lovely pools of chocolate. He stared for a moment longer, before setting his gaze on her left hand._

 _He blinked a few times, not believing what he was seeing, "never seen that before."_

 _"What do you see?" Anna asked softly._

 _"On yer ring finger a dragon draped around it. It's a dragon mark but never seen one like that. Why couldn't I see it before?"_

 _Anna smiled, "It's as Legba said, the magic contained within the necklace is hiding it, only once I give permission does it become visible."_

 _"Wait that don't make sense, I could see it from day one," Draco huffed, "plus I can still smell Iggy on ya."_

 _"It's simple, you're my spirit, since we have a contract, you would not need my permission to see the mark. Your also not able to take the throne from Igneel."_

 _"But… Grandeeney, Weisslogia, Skidrum, could you smell me when I took off the necklace?"_

 _The three dragons nodded in confirmation. Grandeeney's eyes grew wide with a clarity of discovery._

 _"I know what happed to Metalicana; he is the only other drake among us. It would make sense as a drake he would be affected differently, taking or killing the mate of a drake, is how the blood lines stay strong. For this very reason drakes are not permitted to enter another drake's land. I also believe the result would have been different, had Metalicana been mated as well." The sky dragon theorized._

 _"Hey, I'm the drake among the Celestial dragons," Draco huffed in annoyance._

 _Grandeeney just shook her head at the pouting Celestial dragon, "true, but as Anna stated you're her spirit, and you're not same as you were when you were a living dragon of Earth."_

 _"Kay got me there," Draco grumbled in defeat._

 _"This being said I believe the immediate threat to our Queen would be unmated drakes, which unfortunately includes Acnologia..."_

Anna tried not to worry about the added threat. While on the returned trip to the city, it was decided Anna would leave by month's end, which would only give her less than a week to pull of a faux wedding. Not impossible but definitely stressful, the next several minutes would set the stage for the façade.

Zeref was vexed, yes, he was pleased he had Anna's aid, but now she would be taking off for an excursion for god knows how long. He wondered if there would be a way he could sway the Celestial mage into allowing him to accompany her.

However, as much as he wanted to impose on her venture, he needed to work on his promise locating Acnologia. Zeref planned to hunt the black dragon down, entrapping him within a temporary seal. This would keep the dragons and Anna safe while allowing them time to build up their magic, for the slayers training, and the powering of the Eclipse Gate.

Rationally this all made sense, however, Zeref's darkness was stirring, allowing his darkest desires to take hold. Normally he had no problem quelling this unnatural thirst, there was always a woman or even a group of women willing to quench any lewd fantasy he could create.

However, there laid the problem, since meeting Anna he didn't want easy, he wanted to dominate taking what he wanted, he wanted to hunt his prey.

He knew Anna would never willingly give herself over to him, which made him desire her all the more. She was forbidden fruit, a goddess, not meant to be sullied by the likes of him; this knowledge only served to drive the darkness within, further pushing his need to take the mage.

As they sat talking in the carriage, it took every ounce of will not to reach over and snap her spirits neck. He wanted to have the Celestial mage begging at his knees while he took his time enjoying everything she had to offer.

A salacious smile bloomed over his handsome face, he delighted in the knowledge he would never get Anna to beg, she would fight him to her end.

Leo had noted Zeref's dark aura building in the carriage, like the dragons; being a lion he had and advance sense of smell. He could almost taste the lust rolling off Zeref in waves, it tainted the air. Leo struggled not to gag, not wanting the dark mage to know he could sense his intent.

The dark mage had the lion perplexed, he could see the mage's whole body tense; Zeref was struggling to keep himself under control. Could it be Zeref did not want his darkness to control his actions, was it the curse itself, forcing Zeref's behaviors, not the dark mages own ill intent?

Leo would speak to Anna later about his theory, right now he needed to focus on his master as he could smell the slight fear rising from her. Anna was not one to frighten easily, yet she was lightly trebling under the waves of Zeref's dark aura.

Leo used his links to the Celestial realm to put Draco and Capricorn on watch. If anything was to happen to him the two were instructed to get Anna into the Celestial world, to hell with any plan. Their master and her unborn child were the priorities.

Leo continued to steer the conversation, Zeref seemed to calm the more Anna engaged him asking questions and allowing him to respond. As the carriage pulled in front of Anna's home, Leo could see Draco outside in position, it was only then he took his leave.

Saying his good byes to both mages, while making a point for Anna to rest due to her keeping his gate open so long.

"Good day, my lady," Leo pronounced proudly, before bowing to the mages then disappearing in a cloud of golden sparks.

Zeref nodded back to the lion, once he was gone he focused on the mage across from him. "Interesting spirit…"

"I would agree, Leo is a trusted and loyal friend." Anna replied with a smile.

"Yes, it would appear as so."

Zeref hated to admit it, having Anna's spirit there, allowed him to reign in his dark desires. Allowing the dark mage to think logically again, his desire to have the Celestial mage for now needed to remain secondary, the focus keeping her as an ally.

Allowing his carnal desires to run wild was dangerous, but Zeref wasn't willing to just give up on his pursuit of the Celestial mage. He would just have to work within society norms at least for now. As the dark mage formulated a guise to ask Anna to meet with him tomorrow; he noticed a male accompanied by two females waiting at the steps of Anna's home.

 _'What have we here?',_ Zeref questioned himself.

The dark mage recognized the male as Lucas; the man was Anna's escort to all social events with in the city. From his investigation of the Celestial mage, Lucas was thought to be Anna's suitor, however, from the reports the Celestial mage had never confirmed their official position.

As the carriage slowly rolled to a stop, Zeref watched as Lucas approached to open the door, taking Anna's hand as she exited.

Once both mages exited the carriage, Anna properly introduced Lucas to Zeref. Unknown to the dark mage, Lucas was Draco's human appearance; to complete the façade the dragon even spoke with the eloquence of a proper aristocrat.

"Lucas, I'm surprised to see you here. Who are your companions?" Anna voiced in a quizzical tone.

' _Please let this work,'_ the mage fretted, she was using every tact she could from her proper upbringing.

"Are you unhappy with my presence?"

"Well no… Just surprised is all."

"My lady, you left without giving me an answer. We agree to speak when you returned, the day trip lasted a full week! I'm left to wonder, are you trying to avoid me Ms. Heartfilia?" The dragon gave a frown of disappointment.

Draco, was enjoying making Anna squirm for a moment, especially since he had been on the receiving end of her antics this past week. The dragon knew he had to be convincing, so he relished in playing the sulking suitor to Ms. Anna Heartfilia.

"I'm sorry, I have all but forgotten my manners, allow me to introduce my new assistant, Mrs. Marvell and her daughter Porlyusica. Mrs. Marvell has graciously agreed to aid me with my research, finding the connections between light and celestial magic."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," the Celestial mage greeted, while Zeref simply nodded in greeting.

"Now with proper introductions out of the way. Anna, I believe you still owe me an answer?"

Draco, was guiding the conversation, for the plan to work this needed to appear as genuine as possible; Zeref was not gullible, one wrong move could put everyone there in serious danger.

Anna started to blush, even though this conversation was merely a ruse, it still needed to appear real and honestly it was making her uncomfortable.

With a soft sigh, Anna relaxed to play her part, "Lucas, I've only just returned, and this is hardly the time to discuss such matters. Not to mention it impolite in the face of company."

Grandeeney gave a wicked smile to Porlyusica, the young slayer understanding what the mischievous dragon wanted, she nodded back in agreeance, it would be fun to tease their new Queen.

"Lady Anna, do not mind me and my daughter, we already feel as we know you. Lucas speaks of you constantly, he is undoubtedly smitten with you. I can see why, you're quite a fetching young lady. Wouldn't you agree Porlyusica?"

"Why yes mother, Ms. Heartfilia is quite alluring. Please do continue your conversation, as if we were not present."

"I… Uh mmm… Thank you ladies." Anna was turning red, it seemed everyone wanted to see her sweat.

Draco, gave his master a long sigh, "Anna, I believe I have done as you requested and waited patiently."

Anna was flush, she was watching Zeref out of the corner of her eye, he appeared to be interested in the turn of events.

"Wait how did you know I was returning today and at this time? You're not stalking me, are you?" Anna tried to sound annoyed with Draco, the tone of her voice seemed to pull Zeref's interest in further.

Draco just smiled devilishly back at his master, "If you remember my lady, Draco was with us when I asked for your answer. When you extended your stay, he came to advise me, then today he told me what time I should be here to greet you."

"Oh, I see, how very thoughtful of him… Lucas I… I'm departing at the end of the month on a search for another key."

"Yes, and…"

"Well, you see I'm leaving…"

"Yes, you just stated your leaving. Anna, you're stalling; how long have we known each other? You know whatever your answer; I will always be here for you, be honest with me. Answer the question."

 _'I swear he is enjoying this, payback is going to be a bitch Draco!'_ Anna's mind was trying to stay focused on her performance, while still trying to think of ways to make her best friend suffer.

Anna steeled her nerves, while looking like a blushing young maiden in front of Zeref.

The conversation, between the two mages, had held Zeref's interest. It was the first time he had ever seen Anna struggling, he liked seeing her blush stumbling over her thoughts. All while trying to keep the pretenses of a proper lady.

Zeref could feel his darkness seeping back in, he couldn't lose control now, he wouldn't be able to stop, and Anna had no spirit there to pose as a threat to keep him in check. This conversation seemed to be of a personal nature, Zeref decided to use this to his advantage to excuse himself.

"Anna, I think I should…," the Celestial mage turned her head quickly, giving the dark mage a pleading glance; he knew that look, was Anna really begging him not to leave her alone?

How could this woman control his actions with a simple glance, Zeref shrugged his shoulders in defeat; her silent request left him excited, she wanted his company. Now Zeref had a reason to take active interest in the conversation; he wanting to know what, was this lingering question, and why Anna's hesitant response.

Anna started to shake a little, she focused on how she felt when she asked Igneel to take her as his mate. Back then she felt as if she would melt away, but she found the courage, and she poured that experience in this performance.

"I have two conditions, both are nonnegotiable."

Draco smiled, "yes my lady, what do you require?"

The Celestial mage flinched, she hated when Draco would talk in such a proper tongue, it did not suit the crazy spirit dragon she had grown up with. She loved that her best friend was rough around the edges.

The dragon had told her long ago, he was too old care about social graces, but when portraying the guise of Lucas, the dragon was as eloquent as any man of proper breeding.

"First, I request we be married by next Friday, no exceptions. Second, you will need to take my last name, it is my family tradition; our children will be Heartfilia's. If you agree to these conditions, I would be honored to be your wife."

Zeref was stunned, nowhere in any of his reports, was there any indication Anna was leaning toward a relationship, proposal, let alone a marriage. All accounts had showed she scoffed at all advances which had been made toward her since she was the age of sixteen.

Right before his very eyes, Anna had accepted her long time suitor's proposal. How could his spies make such an error, heads would roll for this mistake?

Draco picked up the Celestial mage swinging her around in a circle. The dragon set Anna back on the ground, he then took her hand placing the ring Igneel gave him on her finger, following it with a soft kiss on top.

"Well, we have a lot to get done if we are to pull this off by next Friday." Draco gave Anna a wink with a broad smile.

"Zeref, it was a pleasure to meet you. I hope to see you at the wedding." Draco's voice held a childish excitement as he invited the dark mage to the wedding events.

"Ah yes, I wouldn't miss it. Anna if you would, a moment," Zeref requested has he put out his hand to pull the Celestial mage away from her betrothed.

"It's never a dull moment with you. I do hope you plan to fulfill our agreement." Zeref's tone was cold, laced with malice, yet his handsome face never showed an ounce of his anger. He gripped Anna's hand harder ensuring she would not pull away; the mage kept calm, her face reflecting a soft genuine smile.

The Celestial mage's heart was racing, what if Zeref didn't believe the engagement was real?

She was caught in a no-win situation; Zeref had the power to kill everyone standing there if he so felt it. Her mark started to tingle as Igneel could also feel Anna's distress. The dragon king grew in anger, the longer Zeref held on to the Celestial mage; this action was causing her mark to increase in heat.

' _To hell with this!'_ Anna collected herself pushing down her fear along with her mates rising anger. She would face this head on, she was a warrior. She would **_not_** allow Zeref to intimidate her; locking eyes with the dark mage, Anna gave him a smirk to let him know she would not be daunted.

"I gave you my word Zeref; I will open the Eclipse gate for you, as we have discussed. I still intend to train to store power for that day. You sir, need to make sure the black dragon is sealed away as you promised, for as long as possible, or we are all doomed."

"I'm glad to see your motivation is in the right place. A bit of advice if I may, it's the people we love who can be used against us to cause pain. Please keep that in mind, Anna. Oh… and congratulations on your engagement."

One simple threat was all the dark mage felt he needed, as he placed a lingering kiss on the Celestial mages hand; when he finally released the mage, her skin showed signs of light bruising. Anna was not deterred she held her head high; offering a polite smile and slight bow as Zeref took his leave.

The four watched as the dark mage's carriage pulled away, and out of sight, "ya think that asshole bought it?" Draco questioned.

"We better hope so, or this is going to get very messy," replied Porlyusica.

"He bought it, the way he threatened me tells me, he thinks he can control me with threatening you. Draco, would you please go see Igneel. He is about to lose his mind. He knows Zeref threaten me along with placing his hands on me. I've been trying to calm him down through our link, but he is refusing to listen. I'm sure he has Natsu scared."

"Shit, I'm scared I had to kiss ya hand too ya know. Iggy is gonna burn me to a crisp!" Draco whined.

* * *

When Zeref entered his carriage, he was greeted by one of his more recent accomplishments.

"My lord, do you wish me to kill the human?"

Zeref smiled wickedly, "not yet, Lucas could be of some use. If Ms. Heartfilia strays away from her commitment, I will have what is necessary to bring her back."

"But sire, do you not want the woman for yourself?"

"All in due time, let her have this happiness for now. I have other pressing matters which require my attention."

"Yes, my lord whatever you command."

"Ah, my most loyal devotee, have you located Acnologia?"

"Yes, my lord, I have already started to make preparations for the journey."

"Very good, I believe you deserve a reward. I want you to dispose of the spy I sent to Igneels lands, and the humans I had following Ms. Heartfilia. I don't want any lose ends. I will warn you, be most vigilant entering Igneels land, he will not be happy with you so close by."

"A dragon is no match for one, such as I, my lord."

"Do not be so crass, Igneel is a mighty king and even deadlier hunter and he should have your respect!"

"I'm sorry my lord, I did not wish to upset you so."

"Igneel has a hatchling with him, you are to stay away from him and the boy, **_do you understand!_** "

"What is so important about a child?"

"I need to hear you understand my orders, do not engage with the boy or the dragon king!"

"I understand, I'm to leave the dragon and his hatchling alone, what are your orders if I'm spotted by Igneel?"

"You are not to engage, your only target is the spy, do with him as you wish. Now leave me, Mard Geer and do not fail me."

The demon nodded in understanding, then disappeared in a haze of black smoke. Zeref stretched his back then turned to look out his window.

 _'This has proven to be a most interesting day.'_ He thought to himself as he studied the streets, the vail of night was starting to set, when he noticed a young blond woman waving to him. He told his driver to stop in front of the woman.

She adjusted her dress making sure to show her assets to the dark mage, "Zeref where have you been, I've missed you?"

Zeref could imagine his hands around her neck closing off her voice, that high pitch squeal, felt as if it was scratching at his soul, he detested her voice.

While she was an attractive woman she could not hold a candle to Anna. However, his thirst from earlier needed to be satisfied.

"Elizabeth, it's been a while, would you care to keep me company tonight. I will warn you I'm feeling wicked; do you think you can handle it?"

The dark blond let out a deep laugh, stepping into the carriage without a care in the world, as she had done several times in the past with Zeref.

She placed herself on top of the dark mage's lap, straddling him between her thighs, "do your worst," she challenged.

Zeref gleamed at the woman, who was currently rubbing herself against his length, for he planned to do just that. He may not have Anna yet, so why should he deprive himself, when someone right in front of him was just begging for his attention.

Zeref beckoned the driver to head toward his estate, tonight he was going to have fun with the lamb who wanted to play foolishly with the wolf.

He only hoped he could make it last, and not lose his control too early, it had happened in the past. He wanted to explore all his desires tonight, and relief himself from the frustration of not having the Celestial mage.

Four days later, the remains of what appeared to be a human woman were found. The only thing distinguishable was her dark blond hair, which appear black due to the dried blood soaked throughout.

* * *

 _Thank you again to everyone that has commented, PM'd, or followed this story: Leeuw200, bladzesword, applebitch08, ScarletEclipse, Lunarose05._

 _I would love to hear your thoughts on the story so far._

 _Catch you on the flip side ~ Lodemai_


End file.
